Two Worlds
by northpeach
Summary: The Final Battle begins and soon ends. However, not the any way the any one could have imagined. The gods who brought Kagome to this time, now decide to remove her. But even to her original time isn't enough as she must be kept away from Sesshōmaru. Their decision? "Let us cast her into a place from which even we cannot bring her back." AU HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Kagome poured a generous amount of conditioner in her hand, grumbling under her breath about over-excited half-bloods. Bathing in a hot spring, she was cleaning off the blood and guts from a youkai whose death had been brought about by Inuyasha's 'Wind Scar'. After the unscented substance was thoroughly incorporated into her hair, she ducked under the water rinsing it from her long raven locks.

Stuffing the wet bottles in a plastic bag she tossed them in the general direction of her clothing, before settling down into the deliciously warm water, allowing herself to relax her tense muscles. Today had been a stressful day. Due to the lessening amount of Shikon shards, more and more low level youkai were attacking in desperate hope that they might actually succeed. Although usually no injuries were inflicted, the amount of gore and sticky substances that were now becoming a normal part of their journey, was staggering.

Bathing at least once a day was something she insisted on, but even Inuyasha would lead her to water after particular nasty attacks. Her poor school uniform. Blood-stains were expected, but the daily showers of intestates, brain matter and other unidentifiable bodily fluids and gunk were harder to come out.

As she was about to duck under the water once more before she would have to get out, Kagome heard the sound of an animal crying. Glancing instinctively at the Jewel shards on her neck, she move closer to the edge of the spring. Peering around the rocks, she spotted a wounded fox no less than six feet away attempting to reach the water.

Leaping to her feet, momentarily forgetting her state of undress, she hurried to the fox's side. Whispering soothing words, she called forth the soft pink of her reiki managing to decently heal the four deep gashes in its side. After only a couple minutes, Kagome with drew her hand and waited a moment for the fox to move. When it could stand again, he licked her hand in thanks and trotted back off into the woods.

A sudden chill reminded her of her nakedness and she lunged in an attempt to hurry back into the comforting warmth of the hot springs. As it would be, when climbing back over the rocks, she tripped, falling into a sharp point that cut into her skin from her ankle to her knee in an instant. Letting out a cry of pain, she lost her balance and tumbled into the steaming water, striking her head on a rock. Inwardly cursing her stupidity, she totally missed the silver hair and gold eyes her body spiraling towards. The sounds rapidly dimmed as blackness clouded her vision.

Unaware of how much time passed, a pounding in her head brought her back to consciousness. Blinking unfocused eyes several times before she carefully sat up, Kagome winced at the coldness of her body. Glancing around her, she noticed she wasn't in the hot spring, drowning, but rather on a large rock. Confused, she reached for her leg, expecting blood, but there was only a light pink scratch.

Reaching for the bottle of Shikon shards, she confirmed they were still hanging about her neck. Searching the surrounding area, she also confirmed she was alone and no one was nearby. Looking back to the pink scratch, wondering if she had dreamed it, she was abruptly interrupted by a shout.

"Kagome-chan!"

She shrieked, startled by Sango who had suddenly appeared next to her, causing her to fall back into the water. Flailing about in the water, she swore she felt a hand about her ankle. Her feet scraped against a soft dirt bottom as she lunged for a rock, spreading her legs to jump leapfrog style over it landing softly on dry land. Grabbing for her towel she dried and hurriedly changed while casting suspicious looks towards the still surface of the water. When Kagome was fully clothed, she breathed a sigh of relief. A small giggle drew her attention. Turning to stare reproachfully at Sango, she crossed her arms.

"What's so funny?"

"I Just don't know if you're clumsy on purpose or it comes naturally."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome reached for her trusty yellow backpack.

"Sometimes, even I wonder. I suppose Inuyasha is wondering what was taking me too long?"

The demon slayer nodded.

"Okay, let's go back."

Casting one last lingering glance at the hot spring, she strolled away with Sango, the trees soon hiding her form. Once she was out of sight, the smooth surface of the water broke as a silver-haired youkai casually emerged. Turning and moving leisurely to the bank the youkai uttered a soft,

"Hn."

Reaching up a clawed hand he eyed the bright drops of blood coating the tips, cutting his gaze to the path the miko had departed from. His mouth moved, his tongue carefully tasting before a sharp fang sliding over his lip in what could be considered a smile.

Kagome, some very important to Rin, Sesshomaru mused, Perhaps more observation is required to determine the extent of her worth to this one.

With his thoughts centered around the extra-ordinary human woman, Sesshōmaru exited the springs, seeking out his pack.

* * *

After she had prepared dinner, everyone had eaten and things were cleaned up, Sango and Kagome discussed the increasing youkai attacks. Every once in a while, Inuyasha's ears would swivel and Miroku would reach for a sacred sultra. Thankfully, no youkai nor humans disturbed them. Presently, Sango rose and headed off to sit next to the monk as Kagome settled into her sleeping bag, heaving a sigh as she did so. Today had been hard as Kikyo had died the day before. Well, returned to the grave as it were. The future miko's soul was now complete, but she found it was slightly… difficult to wield her powers as she normally would. She chalked it up to her soul knitting back together and making sure it was the missing other piece.

"Kagome?"

Opening her eyes, she took in Shippo who held a look of hesitation on his face.

"What is it, Shippo-chan?"

He fiddled with his hands before putting them behind his back, widening green eyes and swishing a bushy tail back and forth.

"Could I sleep with you tonight?"

She smiled.

"Of course you can."

Pulling back her sleeping bag, she giggle quietly as Shippo snuggled into her stomach, the normally loud and busy ball of fur, as quiet as could be

"G'night, Kagome."

"G'night, Shippo-chan."

As she drifted off to sleep, she was unaware of her aura the slipped silently out from her, spreading over the monk and the slayer who were leaning on each other, Kirara at their back. Winding up the tree where a puppy-eared, silver-haired half-blood slept, and stretching out to some distance, warning passing youkai to keep away. Then, even if she knew, she would likely chalk it up to a side affect from the completion of her soul.

As this day passed, the Final Battle drew ever closer.

* * *

"She has grown far more than I had thought."

Standing in a hall of glittering gold, shining silver and gleaming marble, a voice spoke quietly. In answer to this statement, another snorted.

"Naturally. Throwing a normal girl from the future into the past, forcing her to use her previously unknown power to guard a Jewel made from the soul of another miko that almost every demon in existence has coveted, will require you to grow pretty fast."

Eyes narrowed, glaring at the other.

"I am just trying to clarify what is going on."

"No, you're trying to sound all wise and holy."

"In case you have not noticed, Katsuo, we are the definition of 'wise and holy'."

Katsuo fell silent as another person stepped forward, their hands folded serenely into the sleeves of a softly glowing kimono.

"One would assume so, as we are the kami, Katsuo, Rika."

The sharp tapping of shoes against the marble floor drew everyone's attention to the last kami to arrive.

"Instead of beating around the bush, Masato, let us get to the case, shall we?"

Not waiting for an answer, she strolled over to the bowl that held the reflection of a young miko of eighteen years. Placing her diamond tipped hands on the seemingly glass surface, she spoke in a hard tone.

"Fate was finally able to tell us who stands at the end of Kagome's red string. Apparently his interest in the girl has soared to great heights."

There was only a momentary pause before Rika spoke up.

"Well, Seira? Who is it?"

Seira's face twisted up and she spat the name.

"Sesshomaru. The only youkai who, despite his young age and immaturity, even us kamis hesitate before doing anything that could bring his anger on us."

Rika grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a cup, and threw it forcefully against the wall, shattering it on impact. She swore violently in an ancient tongue and began pacing the dais in agitation.

"This is bad."

"No, really?" Katsuo said sarcastically.

She shot a glare at him before throwing up her hands.

"Just imagine what would happen if they mated, no even if he gave her a tie that binds! Sesshomaru would gain his second tail, increasing his already powerful jyaki by more than double! Kagome would gain perfect control of her vast reservoir that has not been seen since Midoriko! We could not touch any of the lives connected to them! If we did, they might rebel against us, or maybe even challenge our authority! The same thing is happening as it might have with Midoriko and you know how we dealt with her!"

"Yes and now that youkai's son is planning to mate someone of equal or greater power. While I will give them credit for picking the only females who have the power to stand against us if they wanted to, this is far too troublesome. And another thing, it has been confirmed Sesshomaru's power has surpassed his father's since he forged that sword from his own body, even when the Inu no Taisho had his two tails," Masato pointed out.

There was a stretch of silence before Rika opened her mouth.

"Can Fate not just tie a different soul to Sesshomaru's?"

Katsuo laughed harshly.

"Perhaps to yours? After all, you have been conveniently running into that inu-youkai every time you drop down to Earth."

Whirling on him, she slapped Katsuo across his face, grabbing his clothing.

"Why not?! I am beautiful, I am powerful, I am perfect! I am a kami! There is no reason why I should not have him!"

Shoving the hysterical female away from him, he held a hand to his reddened face and sneered.

"Of course, Rika, you are perfect which is exactly why Sesshomaru desires you," he laughed, knowing full well said inu-youkai deemed her unworthy of his notice.

Before the insulted woman could attack him again, Masato's voice stopped her.

"There is no need to get emotional. No, Rika, Fate ties the red string to souls as they are in their mother's womb. Never mind that, to solve this problem all you need is an answer to a question. What can we do to separate Kagome from Sesshōmaru? While keeping in mind if we returned her to her original time, that youkai would strive to live as long and they could be reunited."

Seira laughed. Ignoring the looks her fellow kami sent to her, a cunning smile graced her face.

"Are any of you familiar with the phrase 'it is a small world after all'?"

It only took a second for the answer to the question to dawn on the other three individuals. Katsuo shrugged.

"Kagome comes from an age that doesn't follow every word from the mouth of beings possessing higher powers. There is no way she is going to take that passively."

A small chuckle escaped from Masato, his face still serenely composed.

"Of course she will. We can tell her that if she stays, we will spare her family. If she still defies us…" Masato's voice faded off as his eyes opened.

"We will simply erase them from this Earth."

Not once bothering to imagine the consequences of their actions that were decided on 'might have', 'could have' and 'what if', Rika, Seira, Katsuo all nodded in agreement. From the entrance of the hall, Fate, having heard the entire conversation, sighed heavily as she wearily turned her back on the kami gathered behind her.

* * *

**A/N Hello my dear readers! *waves emphatically* You might be thinking, "What's she _doing?!_ She needs to concentrate on _Of Mikos Ayakashi and Demons_, not write a new fiction! Gah!"**

**Now, you see, about that, *giggles nervously* I kinda had a brain storm... you know the urges writers go through... and I just _had_ to write it.**

***bows***

**I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! Besides, it's _Inuyasha._**

***points out, the 'duh' look set on face***

**So my readers from _OMAD_, (and the first-timers that have gathered here today) tell me what you think.**

***claps hands together gleefully***

**Thanks for reading, reviews are ice cream on my apple pie. (which is like really awesome, once you really think about it, ya know?)**

**Oh one (or two) more thing(s):**

**Maru-chan! Look what I did! *laughs insanely***

**Professor! I loves yous (even if there is only one of you)! *dances around in a circle***


	2. Chapter 2

**To Guest Reviewer, Becca-chan**: Noo! Not past tense! Bleh! *crosses eyes and screws up face* I'll get a beta. Maybe. Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**To Guest Reviewer, KuroNeko: **Yay! *jumps up and down* So glad you loved it! Will try to update once week!

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: **That does sound yummy… And I saw your review on dokuga!

*screams in joy* OMG ANOTHER FICTION! YAY!

* * *

**LoveInTheBattleField: ***bows* Why thank you! I shall endeavor to provide more interesting-ness as I go.

* * *

**Professor of Gallifrey: **Aww, thanks! Then again… I am aren't I? *evil smile*

* * *

"Oi, Kagome! Get up!"

Cracking open an eye, said girl shot a half-hearted glare at the furry-eared boy crouching in front of her. Gold eyes blinked expectantly at her reminding her of a puppy, begging for food. Dragging her head over to look at the sky, noticing the sun barely peeking over the mountains, she huffed and burrowed more deeply into her sleeping bag. Inuyasha, on the other hand, shot a 'help-me' look towards a yawning monk who was in the midst of stretching casually towards an unaware slayer woman.

Miroku sighed, understanding his friend's dilemma in not wanted to provoke the sleeping miko, but unwilling to let this perfect opportunity slip by. Unfortunately for him, Sango was already awaking up and moving away from him. Shoulders slumping in betrayed hope, he grabbed his staff and knelt next to the miko. Placing his hand on the sleeping bag, he shook lightly.

"Kagome-sama, it's time to wake."

Groaning, Kagome struggled to her elbows and stared pleadingly into violet eyes. Seeing the monk wasn't going to budge, she groaned and blew out her breath.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up."

Pulling a sleepy fox from his place around her stomach, she set him on the ground, where he blinked confusedly at Miroku before promptly falling over.

Even though the miko was reluctant to wake, it was only a few more minutes before a still sleepy Shippo had a small fire going. Pulling out instant ramen for Inuyasha, Kagome enjoyed a much more nutritional breakfast with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Since the time-traveling miko had gone home two days prior, she still carried some food her mother had supplied her with.

While it was a simple meal of rice balls and fish, it filled everyone's stomachs. After the dishes were neatly returned to their place in the yellow backpack, they were ready to resume their journey.

Stopping at villages, Miroku and Sango inquired as to any rumors of demons wrecking havoc, strange sightings or the like. Unfortunately, there had been nothing to report, an abnormality in itself. It seemed as if all the low life youkai had gone into hiding.

It was almost midday when Sango came to walk along side Kagome.

"Ne, Kagome-chan?"

"Hai?"

Pausing to re-adjust her grip on her weapon, she stared Kagome in the eyes.

"How much of the Jewel do you think is left?"

Pulling her necklace off, she held up the bottle to the light and glazed thoughtfully at it.

"We haven't heard any rumors of shards in the last three weeks, so I assume besides Koga and Kohaku's shards, Naraku has the rest."

"Which would mean the Final Battle is drawing ever closer," Miroku stated from Sango's side, Shippo perched on his shoulder. For once, he held a serious, thoughtful expression.

"The Final Battle, huh?"

Both the monk and the slayer glanced at Kagome's seemingly sad words.

"Kagome-"

Before Sango had a chance to finish, her friend looked up, a bright smile on her face.

"I'm sure we'll win!" She said exuberantly, "After all, Koga and his pack will be helping, and considering I helped those panther demons almost a year ago when that sickness came, I'm sure they'll help! Maybe even Shiroi since she's now the leader of all those bats!"

Neither pointed out that the panther's had basically kidnapped her again to force her to help them, nor that most of the bats ate humans. They didn't mention they weren't worried about defeating Naraku, they were worried about what would happen to their dear friend when the Shikon no Tama was gone.

Breaking the solemnity that had fallen over the humans, Shippo jumped from Miroku to Kagome and whispered something in her ear. The miko's smile turned genuine as a happy light came into her blue eyes. Turning her attention to her half-blood friend, she called out to him.

"Inuyasha!"

Pivoting on his bare foot, the red clad boy turned, a suspicious expression on his face. Ignoring the narrowed golden eyes, Kagome smiled innocently.

"Inuyasha, let's stop and take a break, ne? We'll have some ramen!"

Over the years, Inuyasha had managed to mature. He still spoke roughly, started childish fights with Shippo, but he had mellowed some. Especially since Kikyo's recent return to the grave.

Luckily, over the years, Inuyasha had even stopped antagonizing his brother, half-brother, since Sesshomaru's ward Rin had taken to visiting Kagome. Now they just mostly ignored each other, except for a couple insults that pass for 'hello' and 'goodbye'. Things had smoothed over more so after Sesshomaru had re-grown his arm and gained Bakusaiga. Rin turned out to be a frequent visitor, spending hours with Sango and Kagome before being flown back on the two-headed dragon Au-Un.

Thankfully, Inuyasha finally learned that as strong as Miroku, Sango and Kagome are, even they needed to stop several times a day. So when Kagome asked for a break, Inuyasha usually found a shady area from them to rest. With both hands stuffed into his sleeves, his ears twitching ever so slightly, the half-blood grumbling led them to a nearby clearing. Kagome flopped to the ground in relief as she pulled out a small box of candy. Opening the lid, she flashed a smile at Shippo who was staring starry-eyed at her. She giggled raised two fingers, smiling as two of the sweets disappeared in a flash. Holding out the box to Sango and Miroku, they each took one.

Turning to offer one to Inuyasha, he stared pointedly at her backpack. Kagome laughed and handed him the ramen. In little time he had hot water poured into the cup and was staring impatiently at it.

A quiet barely noticeable rustle alerted her attention and she tensed as everyone collectively reached for their weapons.

"You can come out now," Inuyasha said, his voice expectant.

Slowly, brown hair, and a pair of sparkling eyes peeked out from behind the leaves. A orange checkered kimono stained with dirt and grass followed close behind. When realizing there was no threat, the group relaxed.

"Rin-chan!"

A toothy grin flashed from the girl as she dashed to Kagome, arms splayed.

"Kagome-sama! Shippo-kun!"

Snatching another candy from the box, the kitsune scampered over to Rin. Stopping abruptly she stared in awe at the sugar filled morsels as Shippo held it out to her, a fanged smile on his face.

Popping the sweet into her mouth, Rin savored it, lost in her own world.

"Rin-chan?" Sango asked hesitantly.

Brown eyes snapped open and swung around to face the demon slayer leaning against a tree.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Rin is hungry!"

"And where is Jaken?" Kagome inquired.

The little girl hesitated only momentarily.

"Jaken-sama is with Sesshomaru-sama!" She said cheerfully.

Inuyasha stood suddenly and leaped in front of Rin, looking into her eyes.

"Oi, you didn't just go running off here, didja?"

Silence.

"Keh!"

Inuyasha stood and continued staring at Rin. She squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze until she leaned sideways to catch Kagome's own stare. Sighing inwardly at the puppy dog eyes that rivaled that of the inuyoukai, she held out her arm motioning her closer. Side-stepping the red-clad half-blood, Rin shuffled to the miko and hung her head.

"Rin-chan, what have I told you about traipsing though the woods, the demon infested woods, to come and visit me?"

"But Kagome-sama! Rin missed you! And Jaken-sama says since Rin is Sesshōmaru-sama no low-lvel scum would dare hurt Rin!"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, an idea occurred to her. Grabbing her backpack she rifled through the contents briefly, before she found what she was looking for. Pulling out a pair of brightly colored walkie-talkies she handed one to Rin.

"Kagome-sama, what is that?"

Twisting a knob on the top of the walkie the girl held, she did the same to hers. Bringing it up to her mouth, she spoke quietly. Rin dropped the walkie-talkie when Kagome's voice came through.

"Kagome-sama! There's a demon in there!"

Having already introduced Sango to the wonders of electronics, they both giggled into their hands.

"No, Rin-chan. When you want to visit me, you turn that knob and press down this button," Kagome said pointing to the button on the side of the radio, "and you can talk to me. I'll come and get you, okay?"

"But how will you find Rin?"

The older woman laughed.

"I can always find you when I search for you."

Especially since her attempts to locate her aura had been successful multiple times before. Turning awe-filled eyes to the miko, Rin threw her arms around her.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama!"

"You're welcome, Rin-chan."

Pulling back, the little girl smiled brightly.

"Can Rin travel with you today, Kagome-sama, Sango-sama, Inuyasha-sama?"

Inuyasha only muttered a soft 'keh' as he went back to his spot waiting for his ramen. Both women looked at each other knowingly.

"Of course you can come, Rin-chan," Miroku said graciously, "In fact, if you stay long enough, you can help me find a nice place to sleep for the night."

Rin obliviously smiled at the monk as Sango and Kagome leveled a death-glare at him. Miroku feigned innocence as he held up his hands, a questioning look painted on his face.

"What?"

Inuyasha only took a few minutes to eat his ramen, and with that they filed out of the clearing lead by the half-blood and ended by Kagome holding the hand of a happily laughing Rin.

* * *

Sesshomaru cut his eyes to the annoying toad demon that came groveling at his feet.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I apologize for my negligence! I apologize most severely! Rin, that impossible child, ran off and I looked and looked! Sesshomaru-sama!"

Coming to the conclusion that his retainer had lost his ward, yet again, Sesshomaru turned into the wind. Picking up the scent of his ward, he began walking, ignoring the squawking of the obnoxious demon behind him. As he entered into the forest, his thoughts drifted to the past.

Roaming his lands searching for his father's fang, he had encountered the half-breed and found the sword harder to obtain than he thought. So he continued roaming his lands, attempting to retrieve the fang and to provide some badly needed training for the half-breed. Then his attention was gradually focused more on the odd miko who his half-brother had picked up.

From surviving his poison, most likely due to Tetsusaiga, to destroying his armor with one fragile arrow, the strange woman never ceased to draw his gaze in some way.

A small huff escaped past Sesshōmaru's lips, as he thought of something amusing. Then there was that incident last night when the miko had fallen into his lap as he was washing himself from a displeasing encounter afternoon. It didn't even take a second to smell her blood and her natural scent, free of any orders beyond water and blood. Noting that the cut was on her leg and it was dropping onto his clean body, he licked it, using the mild healing property in his saliva to close the skin together. He then took a minute to study the miko.

A curious container held the shards of the Shikon around her neck, a fair amount of them too. Her body bore several scars, one on her side resembled a large bite, and the odd one here and there. Her skin was slightly tanned, except for the spots that were always covered, raven hair with a bluish tint. Standing with the human woman in his arms he gently laid her on a nearby rock as he heard her heartbeat increase indicating her soon return to consciousness. He then submerged into the water, waiting for her to leave. When she tumbled into the water, he allowed his hand to briefly brush her ankle. Only a slight smirk showed his amusement at the miko's reaction. Once she and the slayer woman were gone, Sesshomaru exited the water and returned to his pack.

But the woman was firmly in his mind.

As were the words of his advisors.

They had called for him, once again, to discuss his need to mate. This notion itself was ridiculous, as he was only about 400 years old. Most inu-youkai didn't even think of mating until their 500th year. The advisors had, naturally, offered their own offspring and relations for his pick. Power hungry, shallow *bitches the lot of them.

He would sooner mate Inuyasha's miko, as they bore full-blooded children to demons, according to the legends. She had already proven herself to be a good mother and she was intelligent. While she was prone to talk a great deal, it was not the idle prattle of the court whores seeking their next bed mate. She was also pleasing to the eye, pretty even for demonic standards, and with training, she would be a force to be reckoned with. Sesshōmaru's thoughts turned as he realized he was actually considering her for a candidacy. The image of the miko swollen with his pups was not a disgusting notion, but rather it increased a previously unknown desire to make his fantasy a reality.

Narrowing his eyes as another pleasing thought entered his mind, Sesshomaru decided he need to talk to Bokuseno. That old youkai knew of everything that happened in these lands and his knowledge far exceeded any his own advisors had to offer. It was a shame the magnolia tree was rooted to the ground. Lifting his face to face sky, Sesshōmaru took in the smells carried in the wind. It appeared that there would only be a slight detour to visit Bokuseno. In the mean time, the daiyoukai would check on the health of his ward.

* * *

The sun had just touched the tops of the mountains when the tired group came to a decent sized village. Miroku, spotting a fine mansion set on a hill, grabbed Rin's hand and took off, the others only a few steps behind, too tired to protest. Needless to say, Rin's puppy eyes and the monk's foretelling of 'dark clouds on the horizon', secured them a hot meal, a bath and a room with fluffy futons.

Rin was amazed that the food that was served and kept sneaking tidbits off of Shippo's plate, much to the amusement of the servants. Dinner was soon followed by savory tea where Sango and Kagome talked in low tones as Miroku headed off to 'bless' the mansion. Soon, the women retired to their room deciding on a hot bath. After leaving the lecherous monk in a painful heap on the floor, Kagome and Sango took Rin to the bathhouse. A considerable amount of time later and all three females returned to their room, a sleepy Rin being led by Sango.

When the lights were turned off, everyone was snuggled into the futons, except for Inuyasha, who took his usual spot by the door cradling his sword. Sleep came rapidly for the worn travelers and thankfully, no trouble sprung up to disturb them.

It was almost dawn when Kagome and Inuyasha woke from their sleep, having both felt the pulsing aura of a nearing youkai. Sitting up, Kagome hastily shoved her shoes on. Grabbing her bow and arrows she made her way to the door.

"Inuyasha."

As gold eyes looked up at his through silver bangs, the half-blood stood.

"I'll wait at the front door."

She nodded silently. As miko and half-demon made their way outside and walked down the corridor, she couldn't help to think of their relationship. Perhaps, a year or two ago, she would have jumped at the chance to be more than 'just friends' with the handsome boy. But now, they had settled firmly into exactly that. Just friends. A part of her was disappointed, another relieved. If she had actually mated him, she would be stuck wondering if he did it because she was Kikyo's reincarnation, or if he really did consider them two separate people. Yet she knew that he did love her, in his own way. It just wasn't enough.

A clawed hand set on her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. Glancing behind her, she could barely make out Inuyasha's face in the light. Turning back, she noticed they were already at the front door. Nodding at him, she continued on her way across the courtyard to the gate.

Thankfully, there was a side door she easily slipped through and she only walked several paces from the wooden structure when he appeared. Flowing silver hair, a silk kimono rustling in the slight wind, cold eyes of the purest gold and the burn of a powerful opposing jyaki against her reiki. Inwardly, Kagome grumbled at his perfect hair being reminded of her bedhead. Inclining her head, she spoke quietly.

"Rin is sleeping. If you wish to take her, I will go retrieve her. If you wish to leave her, she is welcome in my pack, Sesshomaru."

Seemingly ignoring the absence of his title, his eyes rested on Inuyasha briefly, then moving on to her.

"Tell this one, miko," Sesshomaru's smooth baritone drawled, "why is it you do not fear what should be feared?"

Although Kagome felt he had asked this question many times before, she was sure this was the first time the inu-youkai had actually put it in words. And even though she had thought on this many times, she was no closer to finding an answer than she was when she originally poised that question to herself. From the way his eyes were staring intently at her, the way his ears were turned to the slightest degree towards her, Kagome realized this question was important to the daiyoukai. So she provided him with the most honest answer she could come up with.

"Perhaps for the same reason Rin does not fear you."

There was a moment of stillness as Sesshomaru took in her words. There was an easing of his jyaki, as if her response had pleased him.

"Hn," he said, turning sharply on his heel returning to the forest, but the daiyoukai stopped to speak once more.

"Miko. It would do you well to watch where you step. This Sesshomaru does not want his ward injured when she returns."

Without a backwards glance the tall, proud youkai vanished into the early morning. Kagome stood still for a second, confusion evident on her face, right before realization clicked and a snarl escaped her lips. Fighting to keep a blush from her face, she marched back into the courtyard, ignoring Inuyasha's questioning look, as she made her way back to the room. Though the half-demon couldn't fully hear what Sesshomaru said to Kagome, he did hear her insulting his half-brother on her return to their room for the night. A smile curled his lips as one particular insult was made to the daiyoukai's fluffy tail.

* * *

As Sesshomaru entered the magnolia grove in the early morning where a certain massive, old tree called home, a voice called out to him.

"Sesshomaru! It's been some time since you've visited me."

Bokuseno was one of a rare race of tree demons who could hear what the wind whispered, the Earth said, and what the waters spoke of. There was no one who had lived as long as he had and who knew as much.

"Tell me, Bokuseno, is it true if you mate a miko their offspring will be demon?"

While Sesshomaru's tone was as indifferent as even, there was a sense one should speak quickly. And the old tree obliged.

"Ah… yes. Yes, I do seem to remember talk of a miko who bored a full-blooded child to a demon. It was many, many centuries ago, but yes."

The tree's leaves rustled as his branches moved and his voice took on a sharper edge.

"As I recall, your father once asked me that very question. There was a very beautiful, very powerful miko who once walked this Earth. Even now her soul lingers on, forever trapped."

The miniscule widening of Sesshomaru's eyes told Bokuseno all he needed to know.

"Didn't he ever tell you? Before he mated your mother, Inu no Tashio intended to mate a miko. He crafted a necklace from pearl, obsidian, lapis lazuli, crystal, gold, silver, opal, as is inu tradition, for her. To his sorrow and grief he never had to opportunity to present it to her. Her name was Midoriko, the very same miko whose soul forged the Shikon no Tama."

"Hn."

Having gained the information he sought after, Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"I would advise that if you have plans to mate a miko, the stronger she is, the sooner you should tie yourself to her."

Stopping his walk, his head turned sidewise to look at the old tree.

"There are some who watches closely the mikos who associate with demons. As if some high power wished to prevent the joining of these two powers. Why do you think miko are trained to kill our kind on sight?"

And with those final words, Bokuseno retreated back into himself. Sesshomaru, being a youkai quick to make his decisions and act on them, took to the skies. It wasn't very long before the inu-youkai landed lightly outside a cave, walking unhesitatingly into the yawning darkness. Several minutes later, he emerged and took once again to the blue sky, a small leather bag clutched firmly in his claws.

* * *

Two days passed since Rin came to travel with the shard-hunting group. Shippo was ecstatic to have someone to play with and to practice his illusions on. Inuyasha was tortured for most of the day with cups of ramen that would suddenly disappeared in smoke, demons charging at them only for Shippo and Rin to break into loud giggles. By the end of the day, Inuyasha was the first one to suggest a rest. Leaping high into a tree, he pointedly ignored the troublesome kit.

Around dinner time, Kagome managed to distract the tiny hellions with The Little Mermaid. The book was from school so it was in English. Shippo had seen the strange characters before when Kagome taught him the alphabet and practiced reading it with him in an effort to pass her English class, but Rin marveled at the laminated pictures. Fortunately, most likely due to their running around, and full tummies, both kids fell asleep during the second chapter.

After asking Sango to keep an eyes on them, Kagome headed off to a nearby spring to bathe. Grabbing her backpack, bow and arrows, she slipped between the trees and was soon standing in front of the hot springs. Discreetly glancing around, and attempting to spread her reiki to check for hostile auras, she smiled when none tingled her senses. Chucking her clothes, Kagome carefully climbed over the rock and slipped into the steaming water. It didn't take long to wash her hair and body and as soon as she'd finished, she closed her eyes leaned against stone to let the warmth seep into her bones.

As the minutes ticked by, she began to notice a slight aura brush softly against her reiki. Opening her eyes, she stood and reached for her weapons. Notching an arrow she waited, muscles tense. From the line of trees to her immediate left, there came a smoother voice.

"Miko, if this Sesshomaru desires to kill you, he would have already done so."

Whirling to her side, she froze at the sight of the tall daiyoukai staring almost amusedly at her. Slowly lowering the arrow, she sunk lower into the water in an attempt to hide herself from the drool-worthy youkai standing before her.

"Sesshomaru."

A slight inclination of his head, acknowledging her before a smirk curved his mouth.

"Kagome."

Her heart skipped a beat as a blush swiftly spread across her face. Hurriedly composing herself as best she could, she cleared her throat, pretending indifference.

"Is there anything you want, Sesshomaru?"

A clawed hand reached for a small bag hanging from his sash. Approaching her, he held it out, waiting patiently for her to take it. Complying, she half swam through the waters, reached for the strings, her fingers brushing against his skin. Her reiki and his jyaki flare simultaneously and their eyes met. Inwardly, Kagome lectured herself on her stupidity. So what if she has a crush on Sesshomaru? The man-err- youkai was nice to look at! And it wasn't like he was going to return her affections anyways! But, in that instant that blue met gold, a small part of her insisted he did indeed return those secret affections.

Jerking her hand back, she stumbled back a few steps unconsciously standing straighter as a deep blush filled her face. Another, wider smirk revealed a pearly white fang and Sesshomaru strolled away just as indifferently and casually as he had come. Letting loose a breath Kagome didn't know she was holding, she fumbled to open the bag. Turning it upside down, the contents spilled onto her hand. The most gorgeous necklace she had ever seen now rested in her palm.

Gold and silver entwined to form a delicate chain, small crystals filling the loops, as a lapis lazuli cut like a crescent moon was set a top an obsidian polished to perfection. At the end of the chain, hung an opal also shaped as a crescent moon. A faint tingle from her reiki told her that the necklace was emitting Sesshomaru's jyaki. That small part of her that was whispering that Sesshomaru returned her affections, now rose to a scream.

After setting a record for drying and dressing, Kagome literally ran back to camp, managing not to trip over any protruding roots. As soon as she burst from the bushes, she threw her stuff to the ground and dashed over to Inuyasha. Falling to her knees in front of her best friend, ignoring his startled look, she attempted to tell him what happened.

"I was just finishing! And then I saw him! And- and- and I didn't know what to think! And then he just- just- oh, my god! I don't know! What- Inuyasha!"

Total confusion was etched on the half-blood's face. Grabbing her shoulders he gently shook her.

"Kagome! What's wrong?"

Calming down slightly the miko brought her hands in front of her, hardly noticing when Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Kirara gathered around her, and opened them. Gasps and exclamations came from the others' mouths, but Kagome was focused on Inuyasha. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He snapped his head to stare at her, then back to the necklace. Swallowing, he cleared his throat.

"Kagome, do you know what this is?"

Ignoring the urge to scream that if she knew what it was she wouldn't be asking him, she just shook her head, slowly.

"You know most of what I know about inuyoukai traditions, but this is one I didn't tell anyone. Shippo should know what it is."

Not bothering to look at the kit who nodded in confirmation, Kagome continued to stare at her friend.

"This is a mating necklace, although some refer to it simply as 'a tie that binds'. When an inuyoukai finds the female he wants to mate, he takes pearl, obsidian, lapis lazuli, crystal, gold, silver and opal and he crafts something for his mate of choice. It's hard to find all of these things so if one has all, it shows the male's devotion to the female and his wealth and influence."

Pausing to breath in deeply, Inuyasha spoke more slowly.

"While some inus simply give their future mate a bag holding most or all of the materials, the more finely crafted and beautiful the object is, the more love he holds for the female."

All eyes turned to the intricately placed gems and the delicate chain the pendant rested on.

"Did- did Sesshomaru give you this?"

A simple nod.

In the silence that follow, Shippo peered over Kagome's shoulder to study the necklace.

"Ne, Kagome, Sesshomaru really must love you if he gave you something like this. He's added his jyaki which is like added protection."

Standing so abruptly, the small fox was unseated, she spoke quietly.

"I think I'm going to need a moment or two."

With those words, she picked up her weapons and vanished into the woods. All eyes turned to a serious and pale Inuyasha, before a small voice rang in the clearing.

"Well, does this mean Kagome-sama is going to be my mother?"

Rin asked curiously.

* * *

**A/N You know, I don't think I've ever written a chapter this long. Wow. **

***Does anybody know that 'bitch' is a term for a female dog? Actually, I think a lot of y'all do since obsessions are writer's specialties. But that is the terminology I used. Not as a cuss word, but as it's original definition.***

**Anyways!**

**Curse my stupid need for more chapters than necessary! Hopefully I'll get to the real story in the next two chapters.**

**Thank all you Yankees and Southerners and otherners for readin'! Better save your Confederate dollars 'cause the South's gonna rise again (and before it does, review!).**

**'Til next week!**

***tips hat***


	3. Chapter 3

When the full moon reached the top of the sky, it found the miko sitting in a field. Her bow and arrows were lying next to her and she was clutching the beautiful necklace to her heart. A million questions ran through her mind and a thousand answers came to her soul. Confusion clouded her mind and she completely missed the source of her turmoil coming to stand behind her. Instead of the familiar hostile burn, it was a soothing heat that greeted her intimately.

She didn't move to face him, already feeling her face heat up.

"Sesshomaru."

"Kagome."

The wind blew and gently tossed her hair and ruffled her clothes. Neither spoke, yet Sesshomaru took a seat at her side. Time passed slowly as they sat next to each other. Kagome's reiki rose, not threateningly but almost curiously and Sesshomaru's jyaki did the same.

Pale pink hues, pure as snow and soft as a feather against a sickly green shade, dark and heavy as malice, turbulent as blizzard. Yet it calmed and allowed the reiki to mingle and blanket the person who released this massive amount of power.

It was as if the pure soul of the miko and the dark soul of the demon were bared to the other.

It was then, Kagome spoke.

"Why me?"

It only took a moment, but Sesshomaru answered.

"Do you doubt this one's intentions?"

Turning her head to him she found his gaze already on her.

"I'm sure there are many more beautiful, more powerful women you could have! Demon women!"

"But none such as you," he countered, "None who would take in an orphaned demon of another species. None who is educated as you. None who would care for a human child and none who could do what you do naturally.."

Sesshomaru's tone was lacking the usual coldness he normally displayed. His voice was even, held emotions, and rose and fell as he spoke. It felt as if all the high impenetrable walls surrounded him were lowered.

"There is none such as you, Kagome. And this Sesshomaru doubts he will find another who will compare to you."

Still, she hesitated.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Do you love me?"

Kagome turned to fully face the inu-youkai as he steadfastly held her gaze.

"This Sesshomaru does not know what love is. But if it is wanting to keep you safe, to hold you, to be with you forever and for you to be the mother of my pups, then yes. I, Sesshōmaru, love you."

The prickling of her eyes was ignored as a smiled bloomed across her face. Holding out the gorgeous necklace, Kagome presented Sesshomaru with her back.

"Would you please put it on for me?"

Claws brushed lightly against her neck, pulling her raven locks to the side. The cool metal settled against her skin. The sharp smell of poison invaded her senses, yet still she felt no fear, as Sesshomaru sealed the necklace closed with a drop of his poison. The hand, tipped with deadly points, slipped across the easily breakable skin to cradle a cheek. Exerting pressure ever so slight, the daiyoukai carefully turned the human's face to his and placed his lips over hers.

* * *

Inuyasha was standing at the edge of the meadow Kagome was residing it when Sesshomaru appeared before him in a flutter of cloth and a harsh wind.

"Does she have any family?"

The half-blood stood in silence as he searched the face of his half-brother. The stillness stretched long and thin as he continued to stare into eyes as gold as his own. Apparently finding what he was seeking, he gave a short nod.

"A grandfather, a mother and a younger brother."

"Where do they live?"

Snorting, Inuyasha turned his eyes to the night sky.

"So far away you could never reach it no matter how far you traveled. Maybe," he added cryptically, "You could find them in 500 years."

"You know how to reach them."

Sesshōmaru phrased his words as a statement, but Inuyasha didn't say anything. He didn't need to. A slight jingle brought his eyes back to his half-brother who was holding out a small bag.

"If you will deliver this to her family with an explanation..."

A silver ear twitched.

"If you will answer a question."

Seeing as he would get no objection from Sesshomaru, he continued.

"Do you love her?"

If Inuyasha had not been watching closely, he would have missed the instant emotion showed in the cold mask of the inu-youkai's face. Satisfied at the answer, he held out his hand for the bag.

"I'll tell them."

After the item was deposited into the half-blood's hand, Inuyasha stepped up, his face hard and unforgiving.

"Her heart was mine first, so if you put so much as a scratch on it, I will kill you," a sliver of red filtered into his eyes as he ending his threat with bared teeth. His half brother only tilted his head before turning his back and moving along.

* * *

When Kagome entered the woods, intent on returning to her friends, she found Inuyasha waiting for her. Neither said a word, Kagome just smiled and he just nodded, already understand her unspoken desire. Bending down she climbed on his back and they took off running. As they ran Inuyasha spoke, telling what Sesshomaru had done. From the telltale jingle the bag made, she rightly guessed that Sesshomaru had filled it with money. In her time, coins from the Sengoku Jidai were very rare and this many would made her family very wealthy. At least they would be taken care of. Inuyasha came to a stop, and Kagome caught sight of the well.

Looking up to the sky, she noticed she felt uneasy. As if something was there, forgotten the back of her mind. Whispering for Inuyasha to go ahead and jump in, he did so. In one leap, they traveled 500 years. When Inuyasha set her down, she ran up the well house stairs, pausing as she usually did to look at the Tree of Ages before dashing to her home and opening the door.

Darkness greeted her.

Kagome set the coins on the table, as note caught her eye. It read briefly, saying they had won a trip to a hot springs and would be back in three days. It was dated last night. So Kagome, fighting her disappointment, got out her notebook and wrote a reply.

_Dear Mom, Grandpa and Souta,_

_Today, I got engaged. It's not to Inuyasha, but rather his older brother, Sesshomaru. I know he loves me very much and if the well closes with me on the other side, I will be very happy with him. I might even live to see you again! In the bag is his gift to my family. Please use it as you need._

_I love you all._

_Kagome._

Satisfied that everything was taken care of, Kagome stood and opened her front door. Glancing back in what seemed the last time, she quietly closed it behind her. A feeling of nostalgia passed in a wave over her. Somehow the empty shrine in the dark night was just so sad. It was on that thought that she returned to the well house. Jumping through the ages, she and Inuyasha sped back to their pack.

* * *

**A/N *squint* Hmmm. *tilts head sideways* Hmmmm. *squints harder* Can't decide if something looks wrong with this chapter. Hmmmmm. Oh, dear. *knees weaken* Sesshomaru's kiss… *eyes glaze over* Hmmmmmm.**

***snaps out of daze***

**Noo! Sesshomaru-sama is fiction! Fiction, fiction, fiction, fiction!**

**FICTION!**

**This is making me sad so I'll move on.**

***plucks petals from flower***

**Review, no review! Review, no review! Review, no review! Review! Yay!**

**To the time machine! To next week! To the next update!**

**Onward, Blitzen, Dasher, Prancer, Coment, and Frank and Cupid!**

**'Til next week!**

***cracks reigns* **


	4. Chapter 4

It was late morning before the group set out. Rin was gone, and Inuyasha attested to the fact Sesshomaru had taken her. At the mention of the inu-youkai's name Sango glanced teasingly at Kagome's red face as Miroku slyly commented on the time she got back. Thankfully Inuyasha spoke up saying he had some information on Naraku which successfully diverted everyone's attention.

As it turned out, Myoga had dropped by telling Inuyasha that the humans were speaking of a mansion that appeared out of nowhere near to Edo. He quickly disappeared soon after, no doubt to hide. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were currently flying on Kirara as Inuyasha dashed through the forest carrying Kagome. They weren't far from Edo as it was, so it was noon when Inuyasha caught the scent of the once human abomination.

They quickly stopped and Kagome took up a meditative state to try to tell the shards in the wolf prince's leg to come. While she was connected, she was relived to find her idea worked when she felt the distance between them and her began lessening.

Upon opening her eyes again, the sight before them shocked her.

There stood the Panther Demon Tribe, along with Shiori and a fair amount of bats. Standing quickly, she blinked rapidly attempting to process the what she was seeing. When the lead panther Toran caught her gaze, she approached the astonished miko.

"Priestess, we have come to fulfill the dept owned towards you. While our tribe will not directly face the half-breed, Naraku, we will ensure the villages' safety."

A smile bloomed on Kagome's face and she bowed deeply to the blue headed female.

"Thank you, Toran!"

A stiff nod and the departed from the shard-hunting group. Shiori came to her next.

"As I am the granddaughter of their former leader, those left alive agreed to follow me. While I cannot do much, I can help defend the village as well," the half-blood said in a soft tone.

Again, Kagome bowed.

"Thank you, Shiori. There haven't been any rumors of demons for the last few weeks. I won't be worried about Edo since it's in capable hands."

The shy bat nodded and turned to follow the way the panthers went.

Both Sango and Miroku came to stand next to her.

"I've got to hand it to you, Kagome-chan. I never would have believed they would do something like that."

At a loss for words, the futuristic miko shrugged. Koga was nearly there, Sesshomaru was not far away and already the sky was darkening.

It appeared the Final Battle had arrived.

* * *

A tear streaked down Kagome's cheek as she heard Sango's heart-breaking wail. She knew the demon slayer had discovered Kohaku's body. Opening her fist, she cursed the Jewel shards lying in her grasp. Turning her attention back to the battle, she thought back to all that had happened in the last few hours.

Koga and his pack had arrived, Kagome retrieved the shards and shortly after, Kagura had flown up on her feather. The wind-witch bowed her head and apologized softly before half-hearted swing her fan at the wolves. Kanna, thankfully, wasn't present due to her death at the hands of Inuyasha three months before.

Asking Koga to hold off Kagura, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kirara had ran towards the miasma surrounded mansion. They shouldn't have even bothered as the shards flew from their place on Kagome's neck towards Naraku who suddenly stood there.

To the horror of the humans, the Shikon no Tama was once again whole.

The next thing they knew, there was an overwhelming surge of evil jyaki and the group was swallowed up by a mass of demon flesh. From the ground, it shot into the sky and grew rapidly until it resembled a large defiled Shikon no Tama.

Inside the monk, the slayer, the fire cat, the half-demon and the miko from the future, who over the last three years had become to the demons', a pack, and to the humans, a family, fought to finally rid the world of the abomination.

Making their way through the flesh of Naraku, they eventually came face-to-face with the once human. It was then the shard was ripped from Kohaku and he breathed his last as he remembered everything he had done in the past three years while serving under Naraku.

As Sango's wailing heightened, Kagome's resolved firmed and grew as Sesshomaru came to stand beside her.

Deliberately and slowly notching an arrow, she took in Naraku's smug face, the Shikin floating in front of his heart and the barrier surrounding him. Determination filled her soul and in a flash of blinding pale pink light, the arrow was released and pierced the Shikon no Tama and the vile half-breed.

In that moment, everything was good.

Miroku's wind tunnel would vanish and he and Sango would live a happy life together. Shippo would come with her and Sesshomaru to train under other kitsunes as their adopted son and a sibling for Rin. Inuyasha would have a family. Something he never had. And one day, he might met a young woman whom he would love.

But then, there was a pull on her soul.

Confused when the pull grew so strong she begun to brace her feet, yet that proved to her useless as she was draw to where Naraku's disintegrating body was.

Except, Naraku wasn't turning to ash from the purification the arrow was teeming with. No, as Kagome watched in horror, Naraku was drawn into a hole. Like a black hole she had learned about in school. As realization dawned on her that she and the abomination were being sucked into the hole.

Turning frightened eyes to Sesshomaru, she made to grab his hand. But, she was thrown back just out of reach.

"Sesshomaru!"

Her desperate scream echoed in her ears as, for an instant, she saw time stand still. There stood Inuyasha, his father's fang held off to the side, Miroku cradling Sango as they fixed their eyes on Kagome.

And Sesshomaru.

The look etched on the proud daiyoukai's face broke her heart.

Sesshomaru should _never_, _ever_ have a look like that on his face.

At that was Kagome's last thought as black walls rushed up, tearing her away from her family. From her friends. And from the man she loved.

* * *

In the heavens, four kami breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that takes care of this problem. Kagome has been separated from Sesshomaru for eternity," Seira said triumphantly.

"Actually, we don't really know that," Masato stated.

"And why not?" Katsuo asked curiously.

"Because," Masato continued, "We merely sent her to another world where there never was a Shikon no Tama. Sesshomaru probably exists in this world, but not the Sesshomaru whose soul is bound to Kagome's."

"It doesn't matter, does it? There's nothing extraordinary about that human child and she should probably curl up and die from grief, or bury herself in what work we give her," Rika spoke flippantly, waving her hand about airily.

Katsuo snorted and promptly folded his arms.

"Alright then, you go tell our heartbroken little pet the work of the kami, okay?"

Sticking up her nose, Rika declared haughtily, "I will! And just you watch that brat bow her head and meekly agree to do whatever I say!"

Turning on her heel, she strolled out of the Great Hall and winked out of sight.

* * *

**A/N Ta-Dah! And here, we get to the real plot-line! Mwahaha! To those who managed to stick it out to this chapter, I congratulate you! From now on, my writing will improve since the last chapters were basically back story.**

**Anyways!**

**Drop a review, they are deeply cherished and may be obsessed over.**

**'Til next time!**

***bows***


	5. Chapter 5

**To Guest Reviewer: ***crosses eyes* That's for you to find out and for me to know. You must not know. NO.

*sticks out tongue*

*suspicion dawning*

You wouldn't happened to be named after a biiiiig FLUFFY drop-dead gorgeous dog, would you?

* * *

**Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A: **While that is a wonderful idea, Kagome has first honors for the butt-kicking. And, there is only ONE Sesshomaru-sama. Even if there's two of them.

*nods emphatically*

Thank you for your review, updating is kinda sketchy, but I will do my best! Unfortunately for you, this is probably going to be a long story. But all the more fun for me! Mwahaha!

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: **Oops… Totally forgot. Will fix… soon.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: **Noo… I didn't _really _dash away with the reindeers… I mean… probably… ANYWAYS!

I know! Isn't it awesome? An understanding Inuyasha!

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: **It's just another world. Think Doctor Who, a parallel world, only this world is without the Shikon no Tama!

* * *

**Kimori Takahashi: **I'm just as excited as you are! I'm getting so many idea from reviews that I no longer know which Sesshomaru (even though there is only one, even if there is two, *nods emphatically*) is going to get her!

*cries*

Ah well, I can't wait for the next update either!

* * *

**Julia N SnowMiko:** I'm sorry! *hides behind rock* I'm sorry! *bows head repeatedly* I'm sorry! *sobs in err… sorrow* I'm sorry! *wails* I'm _sorry!_

*sniffle*

No, there will be no OC to do that, however I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama or Kagome will jump at the chance…

*flinch*

Umm… thank you for reading… please enjoy this chapter… (I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry)

*instinctively leaps behind rock*

* * *

** .77: **Me either! SO glad you want more! Thanks you!

* * *

**Margarida (dokuga) :**Thank you! I will!

* * *

**LoveAndFaith (dokuga): **Hehe! Yup!

* * *

**LoveInTheBattleField: **Naturally!

* * *

**To Guest Reviewer: **Well, I do try. I'm really happy you enjoyed it!

* * *

Blue eyes shot open, pupils dilating in terror. Lurching to her feet, Kagome's breath came in short gasps. Frantically searching the small clearing in an unfamiliar forest she found herself standing in, a wordless prayer left her lips in a broken plea. Fearfully, she reached out a hand, desperately trying to feel the comforting hum of an ever present ancient power she had grown accustom to surrounding her. It was there, but it reacted violently, rejecting her reiki with such force that the pale pink light burrowed deeply into her soul.

Reeling back and losing her balance, Kagome tumbled to the lush green carpet of the forest floor. Probing her reiki she was immensely relieved when it readily came to the surface and she commanded it to find her pack. She watched as a faint mist spread, touching everything and in the back of her head she marveled as she felt the great power that was flowing through creation.

Yet, those thoughts vanished when not one familiar jyaki or reiki, not even an aura of an ordinary human was found in her search. A tear streaked down her cheek unnoticed as Kagome's knees gave out.

Her fingers stretched out subconsciously as she reached for her bow and quiver. Feeling the smooth wood thrumming with sacred energy, she almost felt relief, yet that was quickly drowned by the sudden agony that wretched at her soul.

A strangled gasp escape her lips and her hands shot to clutched at her chest. Crumpling to the ground, her mouth opening in a soundless scream, Kagome writhed as tears poured down her face.

Never before did she feel such pain. This was worse than when her soul was taken from her, worse then any injury she ever had.

And then, as suddenly as it came, it was gone.

Kagome didn't move. A simple breath burned her lunges and her muscles were protesting her every move. Curling into herself, she spoke in a quiet, raspy voice.

"Everything's okay. Sesshomaru is going to come. Maybe Inuyasha or Miroku, Sango, Shippo maybe even Kaede," Kagome whispered in a convincing tone.

"I am afraid that will not be possible, honored miko."

At the sudden warm, bright light that filled her vision, said miko lifted her head and gazed into the face of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Luminescent robes flowed down a feminine body, as hair that was more silver than even Sesshomaru's pooled silkily on top of the long train of her gown. Kagome's mouth gaped open as she took in eyes filled with stars and a serene face that very essence of sympathy and understanding.

"You…"

The other worldly being nodded and a gentle smile carefully touched her lips.

"Yes, child. I am one of the four Kami that sit a top the heavens," the melodic voice soothed the turmoil of Kagome's emotions and she found herself relaxing slightly.

"Where am I, kami-sama?"

The beautiful creature bowed her head and her starry eyes closed as if in pain. Kagome almost reached out a hand as a yearning to comfort the woman rose up in her heart.

"We have sent you here, honored miko," the kami said delicately resting a hand against her bosom, "There is another task that only you can do. If you fail, I am afraid the both your worlds will collapse."

As those words fell from the ruby red lips of the kami, it was as if a bucket of cold water was dumped over Kagome. Only then did she notice the warning bells ringing in the back of her head. Sapphire eyes widened as she looked more closely at the ethereal creature before her.

Her awe and all the emotions that told her the woman bathed in the glowing light should be worshipped, vanished as she called on her own powers. In an instant, the kami was painted in a new light. She could see the amusement, the haughtiness and the self righteousness so clearly displayed in the creature's face. The charade she had put up to appear to convince Kagome to do her bidding. And then the next words ignited her fury.

"In order to prevent that, We the Kami have sent you here to this world. Here you must remain until the evil is defeated and only then will We return you home, dear child."

With her arms stretched out, the woman looked every inch the benevolent, sorrowful heavenly being who really truly needed the help of a mere human. Kagome's teeth bared as she awkwardly gathered her feet under her to rise. Straightening her back, squaring her shoulders and adopting a regal expression reminiscent of her mate-to-be, the miko spoke only one word.

"No."

Appearing not to notice the rejection, the woman continued her speech.

"We the Kami thank you, child. We-"

Her mouth clicked shut as a crack almost broke her façade. A twisted smile carved itself into her lips, dulling her beautiful face.

"No? Dear child, We the Kami-"

"Return me to my world, to my pack, to my mate," Kagome spoke in a firm, commanding tone.

The warm, comforting glow that was radiating off the woman shifted into something malicious and cold. A heavy crimson spread out replacing the golden light, as the creature's appearance changed to something more sinister, and she sneered at Kagome.

"I am a Kami. What gives a pathetic mortal like you the right to make demands of We the Kami? Besides," the woman continued as a darkness covered her once brilliant eyes, "if you do not do this, the lives of both your families will be placed in danger. As you know quite well, evil searches out those who powerful beings command it to."

Understanding the words of the kami for what they were, Kagome snarled.

"You will not lay one finger on my pack! On my family! You would not dare!"

The creature's mouth opened in a grin, revealing it full pointy teeth like an animal, but before she could speak, there was another flash of bright light.

A sandaled foot stepped out from mid-air and sweet smelling flowers sprung up and bloomed the instant the appendage made contact with the ground. The rest of the figure was soon revealed to be a woman simply dressed in a long white dress. A crown made of gold leaves was set on intricately braided black hair, that was mostly hidden by a dark cloak gleamed from the soft brilliance surrounding her. Normally, one would not call her features breath-taking, yet she possessed an inner beauty that most women would die for. Kagome decided that this was a real kami as solemn, saddened soul-filled eyes connected with hers.

The creature glared angrily at the newcomer.

"What are you doing here, Fate? You are not needed."

The hood of the cloak fell down as a dark head was slowly shaken.

"Fate is always needed," she spoke, the words cascading as a waterfall from her pale lips. Taking a step forward, Fate down her head deeply at the awe-struck miko.

"You who are Kagome, for you I will forever mourn. Tell me, do you know why the four who sit a top the heavens in stolen authority persecute you?"

Ignoring the creature's shrieks that commanded her to silence her tongue, Fate approached Kagome.

"Once many moons ago, there was one god who ruled the heavens. He had four who had always been, since the beginning of time. Yet those four conspired and plotted his downfall, placing themselves higher than their master who had always been since before time."

Fate turned to stare accusingly at the seemingly bound 'kami' who was speaking in a language that made Kagome nauseous, as it felt like every word the woman uttered, a hand tightened around her throat.

Fate waved her hand and the creature was affectively silenced.

"His power stripped, kami tumbled to Earth. He was taken in by the youkai who knew who he once was. The Land as well, due to the presence of kami on the Earth, the Land woke and until this day has gathered power," sending a small smile at Kagome, Fate nodded.

"Yes, that is the source of the ancient power you have felt since your soul was ripped. The Land chose you as its friend and that is what drew the four's eyes to you. Kami eventually joined with a human and from him mikos and monks were created. Although his blood no longer flows through their veins, his power lives on."

"But why did this happened to me?" Kagome asked in confusion.

Fate's expression seemed to grow cold.

"My red string that binds souls together. While as soon as you were removed to this world, the string broke, yours is- was tied together with Sesshomaru."

The miko's mouth dropped open and tears began to wet her eyes. Fate continued in a softer tone.

"If you had mated, Sesshomaru's second tail would have manifested, your reiki, his jyaki they would have mixed and formed something new. Together, the human miko from the future and the powerful inuyoukai who leads the West would have ruled over the youkai and humans for a thousand years. Coexistence. Humans and youkai living in harmony."

There was silence in the clearing overflowing with ancient power before Kagome burst out.

"If so then, why?! Why would they do this? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Because they thought to themselves, 'they might challenge us', 'what if'! Because your combined power would rival theirs! Because you could claim yourself as kami and the Land would submit itself to you, to your children, to your pack!" Fate shouted, anger and loathing evident in her tone.

"Because something such as this might have happened centuries ago with Midoriko and Inu no Tashio! The Shikon no Tama was never meant to exist! But because of their pride, arrogance and selfishness many died! Souls that were meant to live in peace, to bring ideas that would have influenced the future of mankind, they died!"

There was a deafening crack as the creature who had claimed herself as kami, broke free. Her appearance took on animalistic features and she bared her teeth at Fate, who stood tall, a fierce look on her face. The creature lunged, bringing up diamond claws and in the next instant brought them down in a slashing arc over Fate's head. However, a battle cry drew the attention of both women and the creature turned her gaze just in time to see a streak of blazing pink light before it imbedded itself through the place a human's heart resided.

Defiant crystal clear blue eyes bored into the creature's soul, a bow firmly held in the ready. As the woman who called herself 'kami' screamed in pain, the arrow in her body shattered, purifying her left side from her neck down to her hip. The creature hit the ground, quickly soaking it in a black liquid, still shrieking in pain.

"You," Kagome spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, her face free of emotion save for the tears lining her eyes, "I declare the four who sit a top the heavens as my enemies. I will walk my own path from this moment on and one day, I will return. Either to my pack or to kill every last one of you."

Spitting obscenities at the miko and Fate the creature vanished from sight in a maelstrom of whirling winds and sparkling lights. As Fate turned to look at Kagome, she felt her sorrow increase tenfold. Tears were rolling down pale cheeks as her face remained emotionless. Reaching out a hand, as if to comforted the girl, Fate stopped as empty blue eyes shifted to stare at her.

As Fate lowered her hand, a slight nudge against her aura drew her attention to the Land. Bending down, she placed her hands flat against the soft grass. Only a couple minutes passed before she stood again. This time she didn't hesitate and she touched the miko's shoulder.

"Kagome. There is no way for you to return. This is an impossibility. The souls in the Shikon Jewel, which came to this world, could not survive so they vanished in the void, going to their final destination. If you attempt to return, your soul will vanish and you will die."

"I see," Kagome said in a hollow voice.

But Fate wasn't done speaking.

"If you wish to speak briefly with your pack, I can make it happen."

As she watched, life came back into the eyes of the miko.

"You can?"

She nodded once. Gently grabbing her by her upper arms, she turned the compliant girl around and pointed to a small path through the trees.

"Walk forward until you find the water."

Kagome didn't stop to question, she merely took several steps before she broke into a run. Left staring at her retreating back, Fate summoned every ounce of her power into her hands. Staring at the light blue swirling in front of her eyes, she hesitated only momentarily, before raising them above her head and slamming them to the ground.

_I am sorry, Kagome, but there is a price to be paid for everything._

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome had reached a small lake and she fell to her knees peering into the glassy surface.

Power, the likes of which she had never felt before, invaded her senses. Gasping for breath, she missed the shimmering of the face of the water. The power she now knew to belong to the land rushed into her soul, comforting and soothing and she sobbed in relief.

"Kagome?"

A tear fell into the water as she leaned over it, her eyes devouring the sight before her.

"Sesshomaru?"

Golden eyes, stripes curled around cheeks and a pale purple crescent moon framed by silver. A flash of red, followed closely by black and purple caught her eyes and the tears came more rapidly. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara they were all gathered. And standing behind them, there stood the panthers, the wolves and the bats. With one hand clutching at the necklace Sesshomaru had given her, the other reached into the water in hopes of touching the people that were reflected into the surface of the lake. Likewise, Sesshomaru did the same. Kagome's heart broke when the images rippled and she quickly pulled her wet hand out.

"Sesshomaru," the word fell from her lips like a desperate plea.

The inuyoukai didn't say anything. He simply stood there, his hand still stretched out towards her.

"Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku. Shippo."

Each name sent pain through her soul as more tears filled her eyes and spilled over unheeded as Kagome trembled.

"I can't come back," the words left unbidden in a whisper, "The kami grew jealous and they sent me away! It's their fault that cursed Jewel came into existence! Everything is their fault!"

The next words clogged in her throat and the miko tightened her fingers around the crescent moon hanging from a chain.

"My family, my pack… They want to kill you!"

There was a flurry of red and Inuyasha's face appeared next to Sesshomaru, who had lowered his hand and his head.

"Oi, Kagome," the half-blood's voice came out scratchy and hoarse, "we're going to be fine. I'm sure you can find some way-"

"No."

Inuyasha flinched at the emptiness of his best friend's voice. Swiping a hand over his face, he nodded.

"I love you, Kagome. We all do. We'll protect your family and we all will hope we see each other again."

Inwardly, Kagome wanted to curse Inuyasha for giving up so easily. But then the realization suck in that he understood that they only had a limited amount of time to say their goodbyes. Already their images were fading.

"I love you all! Tell- tell Miroku that Sango is the only one for him. And tell Sango that she is the strongest woman I have ever known and she's the sister I never had."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Shippo too! Shippo I love like a son. And you, Inuyasha…"

Kagome managed a small smile as the half-blood again swiped his hand over his face.

"Please, be happy."

He nodded before stepping back.

Blue met gold as Kagome and Sesshomaru stared at each other. Her smile faded and the tears increased.

"I can't," she choked out, "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, but I can't tell you to find another. I can't tell you to forget about me."

Bring her shaking hands to her eyes she rubbed at the falling drops.

"Kagome."

And again… her heart broke. Just her name, that was all he said. Yet so much more she heard than just her name.

_Please, don't leave me._

_You can't leave._

_Kagome, you are mine, forever._

_I love you._

In her mind, she saw the years she could have had. Sango and Miroku's wedding, their first child, her own mating, Sesshomaru's child, Shippo growing up. Inuyasha falling in love.

So many memories that now, will never be. Looking back for another glimpse of her pack, horror coursed through her being as the image was almost entirely faded. But one person's face was clearly made out. Pale skin, silver bangs hiding his eyes and a tone tear the slipped down a delicately striped cheek.

"_No!_"

The scream tore from her throat and Kagome lunged for Sesshomaru, only to fall into the water. The cold water wretched the air from her lunges and cleared her mind. The power that was emanating from the lake had disappeared. Scrambling back onto dry land, dripping wet, she threw back her head and wailed.

For miles around, humans and youkai alike turned to look at the sky as a agonizing, mournful howl rang through the early evening. To the humans, they thought it was a dog, but to the demons who knew better, they realized it was a human who was making that pitiable sound.

Kagome was consumed by the emotions bombarding her, so she didn't notice that this new land has also accepted her as it's friend. Nor did she notice when the surrounding trees dug their roots into the ground and pulled themselves to the fallen miko's side. And she didn't notice as she slipped into a deep sleep the branches that stretched across her body and the aura that covered her, hiding her from curious demons. All across the land in this new world, those demons who were very, very old noticed the change in the trees. But only those who were very, very old and very, very wise noticed the changes in the land itself.

Even as there were very few who noticed the changes, there were only three who saw the one who was the cause of these changes. Three pairs of curious, wary eyes looked on, slowly creeping forward gaping in awe at the trees that suddenly moved to allow them entrance. When they saw the pretty human woman, one carefully sniffed, stiffening at the scent of sorrow. Crawling to the human's side, a small girlish form huddled around the human, offering comfort. The other two were more cautious, their bodies tense, but at the acceptance their companion found, they too drew nearer to the woman. Almost automatically, one was pulled into the woman's stomach as she curdled protectively around the startled child. The last one moved of its own accord, settling into the curve of the woman's back, burying his nose into her neck.

The lines on the pretty woman's face eased as she felt the familiar twitching of ears, the brush of a tail and the pricks of claws along her skin and snagging in her clothes. The woman made a small sound in the back of her throat, almost like a purr causing the three shut their eyes in contentment. In that moment, the trees lowered their branches once more, hiding the sleeping figures from prying eyes.

* * *

**A/N *sobs* I'm just sitting here, tears pouring down my face! Oh, GOD! Why did I write something like this?! IT'S SO SAD!**

**Sesshomaru-sama!**

***wails***

**_Sesshomaru_ doesn't cry.**

**Sesshomaru _doesn't_ cry.**

**Sesshomaru doesn't _cry_.**

_**Sesshomaru doesn't cry.**_

***buries face in hands***

**I'm sorry! Sesshomaru-sama is crying!**

***bangs head repeatedly against floor while bowing***

**Please don't hurt me! It's for the sake of a good fiction! Besides, some authors freakin' kill Sesshomaru off! And others freaking kill Kagome off!**

**This is better! It's not tragedy!**

**There's a happy ending, I swear! So please, don't hurt me! Yes, I know I'm a horrible person, but _please, please, please _ don't hurt me…**

**And… *clears throat* after you're finished screaming/yelling/cursing/crying please leave a review.**

**'Til next time!**

***ducks into nuclear shelter***


	6. Chapter 6

**fallingyuki: **Wow! Thanks for the four reviews! You rock! I'm sorry about the long wait for the update, but here is the next chapter! The spanking will be left to Kagome or Sesshomaru, I'm sure they could find the time.

*laugh*

Yes, Sesshomaru did make, actually commission, his own necklace. I'll be writing how Toga just gave his first mate a bag of the materials so…

On the front of your seat, huh? I'm afraid that's a place you will seldom leave!

Thanks so much for your support!

* * *

**Julia N SnowMiko: **Ah… haha… I know… I'm SORRY!

*slams head repeatedly onto floor*

I'm sorry!

I'm sorry!

I'm sorry!

Please don't kill me!

Because, if you do, you will never ever see the ending of this fiction and you will be left wondering what kind of happy ending I _would have_ written.

So, _there!_

*points finger triumphantly*

* * *

**freakypoet33: **First of all, such an awesome name! Second of all, I try not to apologize for the feels that I warned people about (except to homicidal fans). Third of all, swank you!

* * *

Kagome slowly cracked open a swollen eye. Blinking rapidly, she was momentarily confused as to where she was. She was staring at thick green leaves that were hanging overhead, and she was lying on velvety grass. Sunlight streamed in, indicating it was probably morning. Furrowing her brow, she looked down to the small bundles cuddled against her. Reaching out with her aura, her jaw almost dropped.

Where did these children come from?

Then, the memories came crashing down.

Bile rose in her throat and she shoved off the ground, barely making it to a nearby brush in time. Coughing several times, she spat attempting to rid the taste from her mouth.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?"

Turning to take in the children that were looking worriedly at her, she took in a deep breath. A hollow smile stretched across her face. These children were dirty, mostly likely half-starved. Considering they were half-bloods, this was not surprising as they were generally shunned by both humans and demons. For now, she would pretend everything was okay to avoid worrying them.

"I'll be okay. Soon."

Green eyes turned solemn as a vibrant silver and russet tail brushed the ground and a pair of furry ears pivoted slowly.

"Did you lose your pack?"

Slightly astonished at the accuracy of the kitsune's question, Kagome could only nodded silently, not trusting herself to speak.

The half-blood's eyes softened in understanding.

"We all lost our pack."

"You're half-bloods, right?"

The fox cocked his head.

"Half-blood? Usually we're called half-breed."

Crossing her arms, Kagome huffed angrily, her normal self for an instant.

"Yeah, but that sounds rude. Half-blood is much better."

A big smile lit the tiny half-blood's face.

"Yup!"

Turning her attention to the other two half-bloods who were peeking out curiously behind the kitsune, she smiled gently. Glancing behind him, the fox nodded encouragingly at them as they slowly stepped into the open. Shifting on her knees, Kagome waved in greeting at them.

"Hello there. My name is Kagome."

"Keiko," an adorable girl with short blue hair and white cat ears mumbled, looking up to display brown human eyes.

The other was a small boy, with scales decorating the length of his arm. His eyes were an eerie yellow and his green hair was messily braided, reaching to his lower back. The half-blood kitsune pointed at him before turning to Kagome.

"That's Seiko. He doesn't talk."

She nodded in understanding, another pang shooting to her heart.

"And your name?"

He shrugged.

"I don't have a name, but Keiko calls me 'Gin'."

His vibrant red hair was streaked with silver and was left loose, cut to his shoulders. He was the tallest of the three and the one with distinctively more youkai features. Except for his ears, the fox could easily pass as a full blood. Especially with the amount of jyaki the kitsune held in his body.

"I suppose you can call me that too," he said graciously.

"I see," Kagome said. Taking her time to study each one, she asked Gin a simple question.

"Why did you come up to me? I'm a stranger, human at that."

"You smell nice," the fox explained, "You also smell like a friend."

A warm smile spread across the miko's face.

"I am a friend. My pack is a half-blood inu, a full blood kitsune, a demon slayer, her fire cat and a perverted monk."

Awe shone in the eyes of Keiko, Gin, and even Seiko perked up.

"And your mate?"

The little fox immediately regretted asking as the pretty human's face fell and tears welled up. Darting to her side, he placed claw-tipped hands on her arm.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long time since we lost our pack, so we're okay with talking about it."

Kagome quickly wiped away her tears.

"No, it's fine. It's fine."

The fox didn't look convinced as he gently patted her arm. Keiko came closer, sensing the woman's sadness. Holding up her slender arms, she spoke seriously and with a slight purr.

"Keiko will hug Onee-chan."

At the adorable picture this serious child made, Kagome picked her up, softly squeezing her to return her promised hug.

"Thank you, Keiko-chan."

Lifting her eyes to the half-blood snake, she watched as he warily came to sit to the side of her. There was mistrust in those eyes, as if he was doubting the words she said. The way he shielded away from her, as if he expected her to strike out at him.

"Maybe it would help if I talk about him," Kagome said, absently.

Searching blue eyes, Gin nodded and took a seat in front of her. Crossing her legs so she would be more comfortable and Keiko would have enough room to remain on her lap, Kagome took a deep breath.

"The first time I met my mate, he tried to kill me."

Gasps of shock came from the fox and panther and the miko couldn't resist a giggle.

"Of course, he ended up saving my life several times. I grew to love him, but I convinced myself he could never return my affection. The half-blood I was traveling with was his half-brother. For reasons I didn't understand at the time, my mate tried to kill my friend many times. Naturally," she added with a slight smile, "I wasn't going to let that happen so I interfered a lot. I only saw him several times, but I began to notice the different expression his face made when he came into contact with me and my pack. Gradually, I started to be able to see the emotions everyone claimed he was lacking. It was much easier, actually, when I found out he sort of adopted a young human girl."

"What's her name?" The kitsune piped up.

"Rin. Her name is Rin," Kagome said, "And through her, we met many times. The older she got, the more she insisted on visiting our group. I was something of a mother figure. Eventually, we grew close enough that I could ask her anything and she would answer. Of course," she added with a laugh, "I mostly asked about him. It was three years ago when I first met him and it was only recently that he gave me a gift to ask me to mate him."

"Then, you're not really mated?" Gin asked curiously.

Shaking her head, Kagome reaching into her shirt and pulled the beautiful necklace from her school uniform.

"We didn't get the chance," she said quietly in an mournful tone.

Keiko stared in awe as she cautiously put out her hand, before sharply drawing it back. Turning wide, shocked eyes to the human she spoke in a soft voice.

"Daiyoukai?"

Emotion clogged Kagome's throat as tears began to streak down her cheeks. She nodded keeping her head low to allow her bangs to hide her face. A small cool hand gently touched her, small claws resting lightly against her skin.

"Does it hurt?"

"Idiot, of course it hurts!" The fox hissed at Keiko, who ignored him.

"Onee-chan, Keiko will stay with Onee-chan forever! Then Onee-chan won't be sad anymore!"

"Me too!" Gin added, leveling a look at the silent snake who promptly nodded his head once.

Looking up, the miko managed a small, wobbly smile. Keiko moved closer, her arms already wrapping around her stomach, as Gin sat down to her side. Even the snake came nearer and patted her head as the miko sobbed into the panther's small form.

As it turned out, Kagome would not be alone after all.

* * *

Sesshomaru was alone. Surrounded by people, by his half-brother, by his ward, by his strangely silent retainer, yet Sesshomaru was so alone. He could feel the small trail of wetness down his cheek and he idly wondered if the heart many people said he didn't possess had just been ripped out of its cavity. Placing his hand to his chest, checking for a wound, he found none. A line appeared in his forehead.

There should be blood, his mind insisted, Where is the blood?

An odd sound drew his attention to his half-brother and the miko's pack. The demon slayer, he noted with dulled eyes, was grasping at the monk's robes as she slid to the ground. Both were crying, holding tightly to one another for some kind of comfort. The fire cat was watching the young fox carefully as he numbly stared at a sucker, held firmly in his clawed hands.

Coming to observe his brother, he had the strangest feeling he should insult him. The half-blood's shoulders were shaking, his teeth bared and his hands were clutching at his red haori as he hunched over. Although his bangs hid most of Inuyasha's face, Sesshomaru knew tears filled his eyes. His senses told him the panthers and the bats were beginning to depart in respectful silence, yet none of this information penetrated the fog shrouding his mind. A sudden weight at his leg summoned his attention to the dark head of his ward.

Rin was crying.

Salt, pain, sorrow, fear, and so many more emotions were hanging heavily in the air. It was getting harder to breath.

As Sesshomaru reached down a hand to rest it on Rin's hair, he was surprised to find a tremor running through it. Bringing it up in front of his eyes, it was confirmed. His hand was shaking.

In that instant, it all came crashing down on him. The breath was robbed from his lunges, as agonizing pain permeated his being and his heart constricted as the other half disappeared. For the first time in centuries, Sesshomaru's knees weakened, not from a sword's strike, nor an enemy's fist, but from sheer emotion. In the back of his mind, he heard his beast howling in agony and he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. Darkness clouded his vision and he was vaguely aware of the sensation of falling.

Rin stood still as her Lord changed into his true form, she didn't move as the great beast gently picked her up and deposited her on his back and she didn't stop her sobs as he leapt off the ground. A cold wind blew briefly against her before warmth encased her. If she was paying attention to her Lord, she would have realized they were traveling to the Floating Palace.

But, Rin was crying for the loss of the woman she had looked up to as a mother. The only sound that roused her was the mournful howl that escaped her Lord. Her heart aching and her head pounding, she slipped off into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

Atop the heavens, a severely injured Rika fell heavily to the gleaming silver tiled floor, gasping painfully for breath. A thick, inky liquid spewed from the missing part of her body, as Rika cursed and yelled in an ancient language. Raising her fist, she slammed it against the floor as Katsuo, Masato and Seira entered the door at the front of the great hall. Seira broke out into a run to reach her fallen comrade. Her eyes went wide as her mouth gapped open.

"Cloth!"

The shout echoed along the pillars that lined the room as two beautiful women hurried to the side of the prostrate 'kami', a glittering golden cloth resembling a sheep's skin held carefully between them.

"Serves her right, that-"

"Shut up, Katsuo!"

Seira fairly screamed, not bothering to look at the man who was taken aback at her tone. Gently wrapping the cloth around Rika, she didn't notice the burning in her fingers. But as she tried to concentrate harder on the now unconscious 'kami', it felt as if a burning steel band burned itself into her flawless skin. Gritting her teeth, Seira reached for a dagger of strange design that rested at her hip. In a clean slashing motion, she severed her arm.

"Seira."

As the inky brown liquid poured out of her still attached arm, she only spoke to Masato who was as calm as herself.

"That woman has cursed Rika. When a pure miko of substantial power declares people like us as her enemies, her cause is seen as righteous by her reiki. As righteousness is associated with purity, it is possible for pure mikos to curse, poison- basically have all the powers of a dark miko but still retain their purity," Seira finished in controlled tone, her gaze fixed on the blood that was steadily returning to Rika's body under the golden light of the cloth.

"Pure is impure, good is evil, right is wrong…" Katsuo's voice trailed off as he realized the significance of the song.

"Exactly. I tried to keep this knowledge from the humans, but one miko figured it out and in an attempt to spread it, she taught the children of several villages a simple song."

"Midoriko," Masato said.

A single nod.

"Yes. That song was passed from parent to child, from grandparent to grandchild. Thankfully, no one has realized what it truly means."

"Until today," Katsuo finished.

"No," Masato disagreed, "Knowing Kagome, I assume her emotions brought forth this knowledge and in her soul she was prompted to say these words."

Katsuo snorted and rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, it figures! I bet it is Midoriko's soul that was used to make that girl's soul, right?"

Seira jerked her head up, as did Masato, to stare incredulously at Katsuo.

"What?"

Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms.

"Tch. And you call me the less observant one. Kagome's soul. Kikyo was an experiment, someone to merely watch over the Jewel until another one who would be suitable could be found."

"What are you talking about?" Seira cried in a loud voice.

Katsuo smiled cruelly, revealing a mouth with too many sharp, pointed teeth.

"We made Kikyo from an echo of Midoriko's soul in her image, gave her the power to fight off demons and keep the Jewel pure, but it was only as long as she was committed to her duty. Love, joy, peace and happiness would drain her powers rending her powerless."

Lifting his foot, he took a step forward.

"Kagome is different."

Step.

"Emotions strengthen her."

Step.

"She resembled Kikyo, but has pink reiki, not blue."

Step.

"So everyone assumed she was Kikyo's reincarnation."

Step.

"Yet Kikyo was never a proper soul to begin with."

Coming to a stop to crouch down to stare amusedly into Seira's eyes, grin still firmly stretching his lips, Katsuo continued.

"Imagine my surprise when Kagome's soul tore and Kikyo was returned to this realm. You thought that woman's soul long gone, didn't you? But you forgot, Kagome has now completed her task and freed the souls previously sealed in the Shikon no Tama," the 'kami' said, a mocking, curious expression crossed his face.

"I wonder where that great priestess, who fell in love with a powerful dog demon... I wonder where her soul has gone," he finished in a whisper.

Laughing lightly to himself, the 'kami' walked from the hall, a terrible silence left in his wake.

* * *

**A/N Hi… *ducks instinctively* Yes, I know. It's been awhile. I apologize. Seriously.**

**Umm… I'm innocent until proven guilty in a court of law. I don't exactly know what that has to do with fanfictions, but I thought it needed to be said.**

**Uh… possession is nine-tenths of the law… murder is against the law…**

**This is just fiction… Really. It's not real.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Please leave a review…**

**Until next time...**

**Run, Forest, run!**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Guest Reviewer, TDANIEL: ***slow clap*Dude, your review was awesome. I mean seriously. If I didn't already have a plotline, I would seriously take all your ideas. But, as it happens I actually wrote out a plotline for this fiction… I loved your line though. Thank you lots and lots!

* * *

**Professor of Gallifrey: **I dare very easily, I'll assure you! And no, you don't need to explain anything I'm sure I understand everything perfectly.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: ***bows dramatically* Why thank you! I think it's pretty awesome as well, if I do say so myself. Which I do.

* * *

**Kimori Takahashi: ** I've always wondered what the song meant so I decided to put an explanation in my fiction. Thanks for reading, so happy you enjoyed my chapter!

* * *

**Julia N SnowMiko: **Nothing! I did absolutely nothing! Well… in the last chapter anyways. But that's not important!

What's important is my sudden need for a bodyguard…

Thanks for reading, please don't kill me!

* * *

**LoveIntheBattleField:***snaps to attention* Yes sir/ma'am! Thank you!

* * *

As Sesshomaru neared the beautifully crafted and luxuriously adorned castle that set a top the clouds, he shifted to his human form, cradling a sleeping Rin in his arms. His mother, Inukimi, was already outside, her attendants standing at a respectful distance. The instant his booted feet touched the gravel, the elegantly dressed demoness stepped forward.

"Sesshomaru, how nice it is of you to v-"

The pleasantries vanished and true worry appeared in her expression when her son walked by without acknowledging her. Her sharp eyes roamed over his features, taking in the clear gold eyes, ice mask coving his face and the abnormal stillness of his jyaki. Drawing in a sharp breath, the demoness was once again shocked and her worry increase. Sesshomaru always concealed his jyaki and his scent, unless he was fighting or he had a purpose. For his scent to be in the air with his aura, no matter how subtle or still, this was unheard of.

"Sesshomaru, what-"

Again, she did not finish her sentence for her son turned to look at her. The human child whose soul she had retuned in the near past was still cradled in his arms and his attention was soon diverted from his mother to her. Still, he spoke in a low, emotionless tone.

"I understand, Mother."

It had been centuries since the inu had referred to himself in the first person without tacking on the formal 'this Sesshomaru'. The beginnings of dread began to form in the regal demoness' stomach, although her face remained the same. The demoness knew there was something seriously wrong with her pup and now was not the time for needless words.

"I understand why he did it, Mother," Sesshomaru continued unaffected by the breaking of his mother's mask. Raising his eyes, clear, empty gold to another of the same color filled with worry, he smiled almost painfully.

"Izayoi. She was precious to him. She reminded him of that woman. Because he could look at Izayoi and pretend she was her."

It was as if someone had slapped InuKimi in the face, so great was her shock.

"And she, she was so beautiful, so kind, strong and determined," Sesshomaru continued in a bland voice, "She was his peace."

It was not possible for him to know of her one regret in her long life. Of that woman who held the prize she had fought after for many centuries. He had to be speaking of something else that sounded the same.

"Sesshomaru, of whom are you speaking? Is this the only reason you've com-"

"You know well, the woman I'm speaking of. That woman who held such power, but was human. Blessed by kami and cursed by kamis, the one who walked these lands as a warrior and a peacekeeper."

Sesshomaru's voice was still indifferent, but Inukimi knew he was reaching the very edges of his tolerance. Ignoring the pain the mention of that woman that still brought her heart after so many long and endless years, InuKimi forced herself to answer.

"Ah, that woman. Midoriko. The green child. Yes, your father did take an interest in her, but she died soon after. In the process, she brought that cursed Jewel in exist-"

"You're not listening, Mother," Seshsomaru bit out, his tone growing both harsher and softer as his eyes sharpened and bore into her own.

"Midoriko created the Jewel in defiance to the kami, for what they did to her. Yours and Father's mating was never meant to be. Fate tied together Midoriko, the beautiful miko and Toga, the Demon Lord of the Western Lands."

InuKimi lowered her eyes as her jyaki rose the faintest of degrees.

"Do not speak of what you do not know, pup-"

"But the kami tore them apart, as they did my mate-to-be and I," he finished.

Her eyes widened and her sorrow vanished in an instant as she sucked in an incredulous breath.

"What?"

"I was going to mate her. She was…" Sesshomaru lowered his head, silver hair falling to obscure his face.

"_She was my peace_," he whispered harshly.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Rin was greeted by the sight of smooth, polished wood. Blinking in confusion, she slowly sat up from the thick fur she recognized as Sesshomaru-sama's fluffy. Looking at her surroundings, the dark, shiny floors, the intricately decorated fans, paper doors and lamps, Rin realized she was in the Floating Palace of Sesshomaru-sama's mother.

As a stinging sensation in her eyes drew her attention, she hesitantly felt her cheeks. Pulling her hands down, she stared at the drop sliding down her finger tips. Another soon landed on her palm.

An image of a pretty woman with smiling blue eyes and raven black hair came to the forefront of her mind and Rin's face crumpled.

Her small shoulders shook as silent sobs escaped her, and she buried her face in the comforting white fur. Her fists clenching in the softness, it wasn't long before a clawed hand came to rest on her head.

Lifting her head she met the golden eyes of her Lord. Lacking his customary armor, his hair pulled into a high pony-tail, the inuyoukai took in her tear-streaked face and trembling.

"Rin."

She knew most said her Lord was cold and unfeeling. She knew her Lord didn't speak unless he deemed it necessary. Rin knew that Sesshomaru-sama acted different around Kagome-sama than he did her. Even though her Sesshomaru-sama had changed and he was no longer just hers, she never wanted Kagome-sama to leave. She was mourning for the miko.

And as she looked into his clear eyes and his still face, she knew Sesshomaru-sama was mourning as well. Throwing her arms around the stoic youkai, Rin spoke in between her sobs.

"Kagome-sama is gone! Rin didn't want Kagome-sama to leave! Rin wanted to know all about Kagome-sama just like Sesshomaru-sama!"

The distraught girl finished with a wail.

Sesshomaru-sama didn't say anything, simply lifting the girl into his arms and holding her close. It didn't take very long for Rin to fall asleep again and presently the tall inu youkai stood to tuck her back into the covers of the futon.

Strolling across the floor, Sesshomaru slid back the doors revealing a beautifully dressed demoness. Her face was calm, her arms folded and she stood quietly. He did not speak and neither did she, but the demoness kept pace by his side as Sesshomaru walked down the decks.

As they approached the gardens, Inukimi fought to hold her tongue. She had never seen her son like this and even with the admission that his intended mate had died, he wasn't going through traditional mourning stages. There had to be something more.

Narrowing her eyes, Inukimi recalled her son had said, 'the kami tore them apart'. What did he mean by that? What did he mean by 'blessed by kami and cursed by kamis'? So many questions, yet nothing made sense.

Once standing in the middle of the trees, bushes and rare, exotic flowers, Inukimi leaned lightly against the thick wooden beams of the arch that lead farther into the courtyards.

"Rin will remain until you send word otherwise. I assume you intend to depart immediately?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head, acknowledging her before he spoke.

"Tell me, Mother, what do you know of the kami?"

Deciding the situation called for bluntness and honesty, she answered readily.

"There are four, yet Fate is not counted as a kami even though she has power enough to be labeled as one. There is talk of an original kami, but it is unknown if they rebelled against him, or he stepped down. Some of the ancient youkai speak of a hidden power buried deep in the land," Inukimi shrugged elegantly, "Some say one, a woman, walks the Earth in pursuit of a certain male she has deemed perfect enough to mate her."

There was silence for a moment as Sesshomaru pondered over her words.

"She said the kami grew jealous. That they sent her somewhere, to a place she could never return from. And that everything was their fault."

Lifting a brow, Inukimi correctly assumed that her son was once again speaking of this mystery demoness.

"Grew jealous of what?"

"An ancient power lingers and stays for there is a void in her."

While Inukimi was very skilled in saying exactly what people wanted to hear in such a way they could not understand her, leaving valuable information from her words to incite reactions so that she may see the truth, she could not understand what her pup was saying.

"How did she die?"

The words had scarcely fallen from her lips when her son rounded on her, his jyaki coming to life in a violent manner as crimson bled and surrounded his pupils.

"_**She is not dead,**_" Sesshomaru spat, disappearing and reappearing in front of her to grab her throat in one poison tipped hand.

Despite having many more centuries of experience, training and her strength that was already matured, she found her own substantial jyaki quickly overwhelmed. The only one in her entire life she had willingly submitted to was Toga, her mate, to submit to Sesshōmaru would put a different twist on their relationship, but it somehow felt like Toga was vanishing from her life. The decision was quickly decided as her son tightened his hand around her slender throat and his claws bit into her skin. Quickly, she tilted back her head, inwardly wondering when Sesshomaru grew so strong as to challenge his own mother.

Crimson faded back to bright gold and she was released abruptly. Her injury left rapidly from her thoughts as she witnessed what happened next. Instead of stepping back to accept her submission, or that his mother had acknowledge him as her Alpha, or continuing back to their conversation, he lifted his hand to his eyes. Poison dripped and ran down his fingers sizzling as it came into contact with flesh.

"Sesshomaru."

"It hurts," he said matter-of-factly, "and there should be blood. But there isn't. Therefore, I will search for blood."

Inukimi was unsure if her son was speaking of the wound made by his poison, or another invisible wound. Needless to say, she was for the first time in her life, speechless. The silence lingered for a moment longer before Sesshomaru turned and slowly stepped away.

"Where will you go?"

The demoness, still tall and proud, asked.

"She was my peace, even if I did not realize it. It took a simple incident to place her firmly in my mind once more. But it is too late now. My peace is gone so I will continue with my war. I will continue to seek the strongest one alive to battle," he said coldly.

Inukimi simply blinked in surprised.

"You would set aside your supreme conquest for one demoness?"

Sesshomaru paused in his walk. Laying a hand on a wooden beam, he was once again the powerful inu youkai, the Killing Perfection, Inukimi knew best.

"She was a human miko from another world. She traveled with Inuyasha, a demon slayer, a fire cat, a monk and a kitsune she adopted. They are staying in the village of Edo since the defeat of Naraku," the youkai squared his shoulders, lowering his head as he lifted his gaze to the path in front of him.

"Father once asked this Sesshomaru, on that day, did this one have someone to protect. On that day, this one deemed it nonsense. As time passed, the question gained significance. This Sesshomaru swore he would never abandon his mate, he would find she who could stand beside him," as he spoke the next words, his eyes bled red ever so slightly.

"They have taken her from this one, so why should I, this Sesshomaru search for the strongest one in this world, when there are those much stronger in another?"

He did not glance back to gauge his mother's expression, nor did he stop his journey to utter his final words.

"This Sesshomaru goes to slay these 'kami' that dare take what does not belong to them," he growled in a dark voice.

"Sesshōmaru."

There was a note in his mother's voice that demanded his ear to listen, so he stopped, his eyes still forward, but his ears tuned.

"There was only one thing in this life I have even wanted. That was the love of my mate. However, the one thing that my mate, your father, wanted in his life was his peace to be returned to him."

Turning away from her son, InuKimi spoke strongly, ignoring the pain these words brought her.

"Do not return until you have found what you search for. Be it the war that will destroy, or the peace that will build."

* * *

"Ah! Seiko!"

As a small boy tumbled from the outstretched limbs of a massive tree, Kagome threw her bow and arrows away from her to jump directly under him in order to catch the falling child.

"Oof!"

As elbows and knees hit all the right painful places, Kagome gave a yelp. Sitting up, the snake quickly scrambled off of her, looking slightly worried.

"Onee-chan!

"Kagome-chan!"

Flopping back on the soft, grassy ground the miko groaned.

"I'm fine guys. But Seiko! What were you doing in that tree?"

The green-headed boy shrugged sheepishly, inciting a giggle in Kagome.

In the past week since the miko had been taken to this strange world, she found out many things. For one, the land was different. She figured if she held up a map of Japan to a mirror, she would have an accurate map of this world. Needless to say, it was confusing when she attempted to navigate.

Fortunately for her, the children had believed her when she told them she was from another world. That bad people had taken her from her pack and deposited her here. They nodded solemnly and promised not to tell anyone about her. While they acted as normal children around her, there were times when she felt darkness deep inside the eldest's heart. But it was a blackness that came from a desire to protect, no matter the cost, so she did not worry.

When she had looked at her surroundings, total confusion in her expression, the children had insisted they show her around their marked territory. She had found the Tree of Ages, happiness lighting up her face at the fact that it existed in both her world and her time, but instead of the tree being near to the town of Edo, it was surrounded by thick forests and deep rivers. The rivers, she suspected, lead out to the ocean as they carried many fish one would see in said waters.

This, needless to say, provided a steady source of food and water. So Kagome decided on the spur of the moment she would build a small village that would welcome demons and half-bloods and humans. Shoving the voice in the back of her mind that asked if she was only doing this to distract herself from the hole in her heart, she set about to find out what she would need. So far, her idea consisted of one half snake, one half panther, one half fox and one slightly untrained miko. And she had yet to share her idea with her new pack-mates.

Currently, one of the amazing things was, Kagome had discovered she had awoken the trees. Their leaves would blow in an invisible wind and float in the air, taking the form of a human or demon. Although they couldn't talk, they were learning and the children enjoyed playing with them. With this new-found advantage, they cleared a small spot out for them near the river and had asked several trees for shelter.

Since the Tree of Ages was familiar sight, Kagome made sure she could see it from their dwelling.

Seiko took a special liking to climbing the many trees and sitting for long amounts of time in the high branches. Gin was enamored with the different types of plants that grew on, under and around certain trees and Kagome suspected he disappeared every afternoon to follow where the trees lead him.

Many times he came back to proudly hold up a bunch of edible leaves, berries, roots and once a strange fruit she had never seen before. Since Kagome had an education what was far more advanced, she and Gin would sit for long hours as they fished or walked, talking about what she knew. Keiko often followed, had attached herself to the miko, soaking everything she said in interest. Kagome didn't mind, on the contrary, she spoke to her of the stars (which were thankfully the same) and of the constellations.

"Onee-chan?"

Realizing she had zoned out, Kagome snapped back to attention.

"Yes, Keiko-chan?"

"Is Seiko okay?"

Kneeling down to smile into the inquiring large brown eyes, she answered that yes he was. Standing up, she clapped her hands together.

"Yosh! I want to talk to you about something, could you go get Gin, please?"

The panther darted off into forest, intent on searching for the missing fox. A chuckle escaped her as she sat at the base of the Tree of Ages.

It was during idle moments such as this, that the painful memories came to haunt her. For the first two days, all she did was cry and cuddle Keiko. When the third day came, she got up and set about to make a home for her and her new pack. From morning till evening, she pushed herself so that when it came time to sleep, exhaustion claimed her before her mind wandered. It was hard not to think of Sesshomaru. What he was doing, if Rin was alright. Wondering if Sango and Miroku had gotten married yet, if Shippo left to be with his own kind or if he stayed. Sesshomaru-

Slamming a mental block down on her train of thoughts, Kagome slapped both her cheeks forcefully.

"Kagome?"

Opening her eyes, she noticed Gin, Seiko and Keiko staring at her. Her cheeks flushed a darker red and she laughed awkwardly.

"Come sit down, I want to talk to you."

Sending wary looks at one another, all three sat down stiffly. A little hurt that there was still distrust and doubt towards her, she took a deep breath and began to sing.

_"My father once told me_

_the hand of a demon defends._

_My mother once told me_

_the hand of a mortal nurtures._

_ Put both hands together_

_and open the gate._

_Thou shalt go back into_

_the crimson flames._

_Become the light_

_and protect the children,_

_protect the children."_

Opening her eyes, she looked at the awe-struck half-bloods. Scooting closer, Keiko whispered softly.

"Where did you hear that song?"

A smile, a genuine smile came to Kagome's face.

"Once, my pack and I went to this island. Long ago it was a paradise where demons and mortals lived in peace. Over time, many half-bloods were born, but in the outside world there were many who despise mortals who gave birth to demon's children, and the children themselves. So to protect their families and homes, they decided to cut their ties with that world."

"What happened to them?" Gin asked hopefully.

Here, Kagome's smile faded.

"Every 50 years, the barrier keeping them out of the outside world weakened and it could be seen. During this time, many demons came to attack the island. Then there came four youkai who claimed to be gods."

The miko feel silent.

"They all died, didn't they?"

"No, there were six children who survived. All half-bloods. But," Kagome continued, "If someone were to make another place like that and train themselves to defend and protect, I'm sure a village such as that would stand."

Folding his arms, Gin quirked an eyebrow at her.

"And so you want to make another place? Another village that will accept both humans and demons?"

Kagome nodded seriously.

"Yes, I do. Would you three help me?"

Gin exchanged looks with the panther and snake, who started back in kind. Then, the girl broke into a large smile.

"Keiko wants to make a home like that!"

Seiko nodded emphatically as Gin laughed.

"I want to make a home like that too!"

Bowing her head, Kagome felt tears come to her eyes.

"I'm glad. I'm really glad," she choked out.

The fox grinned mischievously, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, where do we start?"

* * *

**A/N I needed to make some adjustments on Sesshomaru's character so I watched some _Inuyasha _and OMG I _love_ Sesshomaru-sama's voice. Gosh! It's so deep and and it's got this lovely quality to it! Even though it's a voice actor and even though he is not real… well… that's the point of fanfictions. Ah, I got way off subject there.**

**ANYWAYS, I'll be sure to watch Sesshomaru-sama sleeping every day before I write so hopefully he will be in character.**

***claps hands together forcefully***

**Okay! Now is the time to review! So type out a couple o' words and push that big button!**

**Now I'm off to see the wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**tmealler92: ***teary eyes* Thank you! That officially makes my day!

*bows*

* * *

** .X: **Well, only time will tell. And believe me, I felt even worse when I wrote him like that. Was literally sobbing over my computer.

* * *

**Kimori Takahashi: **The answer to those questions may be a 'yes', then again, they may be a 'no'. I have been fantasying how I would go about bring about the objects of your first question…

*thumbs up*

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**KairaB: **Yes… yes…

*rubs hands together evilly*

When Sesshomaru-sama takes down the kami...

*maniacal gleam shining in eyes*

Thank you for reading, double thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Onee-chan! Wake up!"

Abruptly slipping out of sleep at the pleading tone of Keiko's voice, Kagome automatically grabbed for her weapons. Swiping her hand across her eyes, the miko took in Keiko's serious face, also noting the sun peeking over the tree tops.

"What's wrong?"

Even as she asked the question, she was already standing and notching an arrow, her reiki rising to thrum vigorously under her skin.

"Onee-chan needs to see! Come on!"

Kagome followed as Keiko tugged surprisingly hard on her arm, breaking into a run as soon as they left the clearing. It wasn't long before the miko caught a glimpse of light emerald hair immediately next to a dark red. Shoving aside a particularly heavy branch, her breath caught at the sight that met her eyes.

There, laying on the ground was a human woman.

Quickly expanding her aura, Kagome relaxed slightly as she sensed the lingering jyaki around the unconscious girl.

"I think it's okay."

"Yeah. We know," Gin said harshly as he fisted his hands.

Moving closer to bend down, Kagome carefully pushed against the woman's shoulder to lay her on her back. She was dressed in a simple yukata that was heavily stained with dirt, but on closer inspection Kagome noticed a small bloodstain.

Her eyes went to the angry fox and he nodded once. As her lips lifted unconsciously in a snarl, she carefully pulled the fabric down to reveal the injuries that had been hidden by the thin covering.

Calling forth her reiki, Kagome ran her hand over the bruised ribs and the slashes that decorated the woman's skin, healing them rapidly to her mental surprise and joy.

"When she fell, they kicked her. When she attempted to run, they cut her. They couldn't just let her leave in peace," Gin spat as his voice deepened and darkened his aura following in suit.

Satisfied that the girl would be fine, Kagome reached for the fox who was shaking in anger. Wrapping her arms around him to give him some sort of comfort, she ruffled his hair.

"Humans are the same as youkai. Some are good, some are evil, yet both make mistakes. They live in fear of the unknown."

Gin didn't say anything, but just as suddenly he stiffened and leaned forward, nose in the air.

"There's a child."

Kagome's own reiki surged and they both darted off towards the way the human had come. It didn't take them long to spot a bundle of cloth emanating a mixed demon aura. Bending down, the miko carefully gathered up the baby in her arms. Deep red human eyes and pure white hair surrounded a tiny tanned face. A smile lit Kagome's face as she held out a finger for the child to grasp.

"It's her child?"

"Yes, it's a little boy," she answered, cooing at the adorable baby.

"He's so beautiful," she whispered softly, as she cradled him to her chest, turning to head back to return the child to his mother.

* * *

Brown eyes shot open, pupils dilating in panic. Her gaze took in a short, green, oddly fitting dressed girl who stood reaching out for her. Using her feet to move away from the woman in strange clothing, she used her other hand to swipe at her. Opening her mouth to scream, the terrified woman stopped suddenly at the sight of furry ears set a top a small head, who stood standing next to an obviously not human child.

"It's alright, we're friends," Kagome said soothingly.

Placing a hand on her chest, she smiled warmly at the frightened girl.

"My name is Kagome and this is Gin," she said tweaking his ear, much to his annoyance, "And this is Seiko, he doesn't talk yet," she wrinkled her nose at the snake, giggling as he wrinkled his back. Pointing back into the trees she spoke carefully.

"And there is another, Keiko-chan, who is half-panther."

"I'm Hairi," the woman said in a small, hoarse voice.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome turned to nod at Seiko who promptly dashed off. Returning her attention to Hairi, she smile reassuringly.

"He's going to get you water."

No sooner had the words left her lips than the snake returned, gliding smoothly while holding out a cup of water. Taking it gratefully, Hairi awkwardly sipped it, still keeping a safe distance from the strangely dressed woman. During this time, Kagome studied her. Long dark brown hair, brown eyes, a small face, slightly taller than most women, yet she possessed a simple beauty about her. Carefully reaching out with her reiki she probed softly at the woman.

"You're mated to a youkai, aren't you?"

Coughing out the water she was drinking, Hairi stared with wide frightened eyes at the miko. Holding out a reassuring hand, Kagome quickly offer reassurance.

"No, it's okay. I was engaged to a youkai and most of my friends are half-bloods or full-bloods. I'm also a miko and this is my pack," she said gesturing to the three children.

Although she relaxed, a confused expression came to the woman's face.

"What's a miko?"

Kagome froze.

_She didn't know what a miko was?_

"What?"

Hairi look flustered.

"I've never heard of a miko," she said hesitantly.

They don't have mikos in this world?

Glancing back to see the slightly guilty expression on Gin's face, Kagome nodded slowly.

"Oh. Well, I guess you can say I'm… I'm…"

Her voice trailed off.

"She's sparkly and warm."

Her head shot up at the fox's voice, her mouth gaping open.

For Keiko to say it, that wouldn't be surprising, but Gin?

"Thank you, Gin," Kagome said gratefully.

The fox only shrugged and shuffled his feet. Turning back to Hairi, the miko smiled brightly.

"Like he said, a miko is sparkly and warm."

The moment was interrupted by the loud wailing of a baby. Hairi jumped to her feet, a fierce expression replacing her previously cautious one. Although no doubt hearing her child's cry had sent adrenalin pumping through her blood, the woman was still very weak and her knees gave out. Kagome quickly grabbed her, making she her hold was firm.

"Calm down! Keiko-chan is taking care of your son!"

Paying no mind to her, Hairi began to scream.

"What have you done to my child! You monster! Let me go!"

Managing to get her hand free, Kagome slapped the hysterical female, effectively silencing her.

"If you would stop screaming so every demon within five miles can hear you, not to mention the humans who were chasing you, your questions would be answered!"

Shrinking back, Hairi snapped her mouth shut. It was total silence as the birds had been frightened by the loud noises, but they slowly began to sing and chirp again.

"Thank you," the miko said calmly, ignoring the murmurs of 'Kagome is scary when she's angry' in the background.

"Now, we found your son. He is half-bat as your mate is a bat demon. You were attacked by humans, no doubt friends and family, and you fled into the forest. When you thought you lost your pursuers, you hid your babe under a tree and went ahead to find food, water or a place to stay."

Seeing Kagome's expectant look, Hairi nodded in agreement.

"And having found a miko and three half-bloods, they promptly invited you to stay with them until your mate comes looking for you," she continued matter-of-factly.

Surprise coating her face, Hairi's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you, miko-sama."

Back at the shelter, Hairi was nursing her baby while Gin and Seiko went to catch some fish. Keiko was staring in rapt fascination at the bundled up child, her eyes twitching ever so slightly. Finally, she ventured closer and asked Hairi a question.

"What is his other half?"

The woman smiled.

"My husband is one of a bat tribe that live in the caves along the coast."

Keiko's mouth dropped into a small 'o'.

"So he's half bat?"

Hairi nodded, pride evident in her gaze.

Curiosity etched on to the panther's face as she scooted closer.

"How did you met him?"

At this, the woman threw her head back and laughed. Holding her hand to her mouth, she managed to answer.

"I took my father's boat on to the ocean. As it happens, the reason why my father left it was because of a storm blowing. My husband saved me from the waves and carried me back to land," she said a nostalgic smile crossing her lips.

Kagome giggled.

"I assume you could not find your way home?"  
Both women exchanged sly looks.

"Quite right," she said as her face turned dreamy.

"He was so handsome. I knew he was a youkai, of course. But he was kind and gentle. It was about a year after that day when Kou came into this world. Ryota was so happy."

A shadow crossed over Hairi's face and she tightened her hold on her son.

"And then the villagers found out."

Kagome's mouth thinned and hardened.

"You don't have to say. But what of your mate? Where is he?"

Looking up at the sky, the woman shrugged.

"He left about a week ago to return to his tribe. He is the leader and thankfully his people aren't opposed to human kind."

"So they aren't against his union nor his offspring with a human?"

She simply shook her head.

"On the contrary, they seemed to welcome me."

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Gin and Seiko, both of who were proudly holding up a mess of fish. Quickly standing, Kagome made her way over to the two boys.

"Ah! Thank you!"

Once again, Kagome sent a silent thanks for foxes as Gin easily started a fire. The fox handed the fish to Seiko, who in a quick flash of claws, scaled and gutted the fish. Kagome smiled in appreciation as he carefully laid them on their make-shift cooking grill. Seeing Hairi's hungry eyes stay glued to the fish, the miko felt another stab of anger. Any man who would beat a woman and her child, just because of blood, was scum. Another reason to add to the ever growing list why a village that mortals and demons could live in peace needed to be built. Her thoughts went back to the idea of a village.

First of all, they would never be able to defend against enemies if strong demons didn't come, second, how does one go about spreading word of such a village without telling where it was? That was one of the major problems she and Gin had talked over last night before the excited snake and panther finally went to sleep. While Gin appeared only ten or eleven in human years, he was at either eighty or a hundred in reality. Just as Keiko's appearance was of a seven year old and Seiko's an eight year old, they were both many decades old.

This matter of age brought up another problem. Kagome was only human and she would live about eighty or ninety years, max. What would happen to the village when she died? Eventually she decided that she would worry about those things when the time came. And so she and Gin had stayed up most of the night talking about what this village would need to survive. While she knew that an island would be the ideal place, just as on her world Horai Island was established, this forest was the starting point.

Kagome could easily ask the trees to lead the demons and mortals they deemed fit to their village and keep out the ones who wished to destroy. Rumors would spread that there's a village in this forest so women with half-blood children would come, yet the location is hidden so the village would be safe. When she shared her ideas with Gin, the fox child had nodded and Kagome had spent a whole hour wandering the forest speaking to the trees. Already someone in need had been guided to their doorstep.

At that thought, Kagome felt a smile cross her face. As Gin declared the fish ready, Hairi begin to smile at the exuberance which the children began to serve her with. Keiko insisted on holding tiny bundle while the woman ate, to which she was given consent, while Gin produced another one of his mystery fruits. On seeing the fruit that strangely resembled an orange tomato, Kagome only eyed it suspiciously as Hairi loudly exclaimed it was her favorite. When offered a piece, the miko noted it look like an apple on the inside, yet pure white juices gathered in the thin film that encased it. Shrugging, she popped it in her mouth and was surprised that it tasted like an orange.

"You won't happen to know what this is called, do you?"

"Of course! It's an apple!"

At Hairi's answer, Kagome's face went blank and Keiko giggled.

"Silly Onee-chan!"

Wrinkling her nose, Kagome swooped in, grabbing the little girl off her seat and settled back down with her firmly in the woman's lap.

"'Silly Onee-chan', huh? Then if I'm so silly, I suppose someone else will just have to come up with another song."

Sighing dramatically, she closed her eyes in mock sorrow.

"No! Keiko wants to hear Onee-chan's song! Please!"

Peeking out, Kagome saw Seiko scoot closer and Gin's ears perk up. Even Hairi looked interested.

"What song?"

Turning bright eyes towards the woman, Keiko explained with exaggerated hand motions.

"Onee-chan sang a song! It was about us! It was sad, but it was really pretty!"

"Well, this time, instead of a funeral song as that one was, I've changed the words so it sounds happier."

Three pairs of expectant eyes fixated themselves on her own. Glancing at Hairi, the woman nodded.

"Well, then here it goes," Kagome said as she took in a breath.

_"My father once told me_

_The hand of a demon defends._

_My mother once told me_

_The hand of a mortal nurtures._

_My father's strength and_

_The love of my mother,_

_My legacy I carry._

_The hand that defends,_

_The hand that nurtures,_

_Both hands together_

_Will open the gates._

_I will be the light that_

_Protects our people."_

As she sung the words, the leaves of the trees danced in the wind and the branches swayed gently as if in time with the music. Kagome's voice was carried into the air and spread by the wind through the forest. Many miles around, demons would catch a line or two and turn in the direction to stare a moment in silence. Some put the strange occurrence from their minds, others wondered if the woman singing was the same woman who howl in mourning. Those that continued on their way, but kept the song in their minds would speak of it to their friends, their mates and perhaps mention it conversation.

However, there was not any that decided to venture into the forest.

Very few humans would even go near the forest, only those who were desperate, such as Keiko, Gin, Seiko and Hairi. Demons too, they did not enter the forest because of the still, ancient power that lingered in the atmosphere. But, with the arrival of Kagome, the shift in the balance of power dwelling in the land and the appearance of a human called 'miko', this was about to change.

* * *

**A/N Ah… Sung in Japanese, that song is really pretty. English just doesn't do it justice. 'Course the original song can be found on _Inuyasha: Fire on the Mystic Island, _movie 4.**

**Anyways!**

**Let's see here…**

**Uhhh…**

**Another chapter for the review who asked (very nicely too) for a quick update! Actually, it was Thursday when I finished this chapter, but I didn't get online until today.**

**Anyways!**

**Leave a review when you see the word 'beep'!**

**Until later!**

***plugs ear buds in***

***beep***

* * *

_**The original song, Inuyasha: Fire on the Mystic Island, movie 4:**_

_My father once told me, the hand of a demon protects. My mother once told me the hand of a mortal nurtures. Put both hands together and open the gate. Thou shalt go back into the crimson flames. Become the light and protect the children, protect the children._


	9. Chapter 9

**Professor of Gallifrey: **Bah! So what if it is? I have that right! I am the author! Humph! Btw, that part which you will jump up and go, "OMG! "O.O" Look!" is your birthday present.

* * *

**Kisako Hakome: **Why thank you! Your praise is duly noted and may have been screamed over.

*grin*

* * *

**BookFinder: ** *salutes in return* And I salute you for finding such a fiction that would motivated you to do so! Thank yous!

* * *

**LoveinTheBattleField: **Yuppers!

* * *

**fallingyuki: **Yes and no and maybe.

*winks*

Only time will tell!

* * *

**crazykenz: **Of course there is! And I will updated as soon as northpeachly possible.

*bows*

Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**Avarianna:** As soon as northpeachly possible (and I have _got_ to use that word [well it's not really a word, {even though it's been added to my computer's dictionary} but never mind that] much more often)! Thumbs up for reviewing!

* * *

Cracking open her eyes, Kagome immediately winced at the bright light that hit her face. On hearing the soft coos and giggles of an infant accompanied by the sound of feet beating against the forest's floor, the miko buried herself more deeply into the fluffiness of her bedding.

Cracking open her eyes, Kagome immediately winced at the bright light that hit her face. On hearing the soft coos and giggles of an infant accompanied by the sound of feet beating against the forest's floor, the miko buried herself more deeply into the fluffiness of her bedding.

"Kagome? Would you let go of my tail?"

Lifting her head, she peered into the dancing, gold swirled, mossy eyes of Gin. Narrowing her eyes in confusion, she slowly cocked her head to the side.

"Hm?"

"My tail. Could you let it go?" the fox said with exaggerated hand gestures, "Only mates and parents are supposed to touch a fox's tail."

Kagome glanced down to see a mostly silver tail clutched firmly in her hands. Quickly letting go, the miko flushed beet red in mortification as she scooted back.

"Ah, Gin! I'm sorry! I mean I usually sleep with Shippo-chan and I stroke his tail, I guess I was his parent of sorts and I just, I was dreaming and it was so fluffy…"

Laughing under his breath, the flustered woman's eyes strayed to his ears, which were twitching in amusement.

"If you really want," he purred as he leaned closer, "You could stroke it all you wish..."

Kagome's mouth dropped opened.

"Whaa?"

"Don't tease Onee-chan so!"

A willowy stick was slapped over the fox's head and silver ears went flat against his head.

"Ow… Keiko!"

Standing over the cowering half-blood the spitting image of a victorious warrior, the panther girl nodding emphatically at Gin. Said fox pouted handsomely, a roguish twist of his lips turning in a charming smile.

"I was practicing! I'm a kitsune! Both a silver and a red, so I'm trying to find whether I'll be good at seduction, illusions or fires or plants!"

The little girl's stare was unrelenting.

"You've already learned all those things! And even if you haven't, Grandfather and Tree-san have been teaching you! Fox-fire is natural to you and you're not supposed to tease girls!"

"Seduction is not teasing girls, it's making them smile and blush!"

As Kagome blinked, she felt a grin spread across her face as the two argued back and forth. While she was momentarily confused when Keiko mention 'Grandfather', she rapidly realized that was what the half-blood called Goshinboku.  
"Isn't that right, Onee-chan?"

"Tell her, Kagome!"

As two faces invaded her vision suddenly, Kagome started.

"Uh… Keiko-chan, seduction is a little bit different than teasing someone, and Gin, I'm sure you'll be very strong when you grow older."

While the panther's face dropped, the fox's lighten in triumph.

"Now that we have that settled, I'm going to go walk for a while. Gin, you can go with Seiko, if he wants, to go search out some food for breakfast. Keiko-chan, you stay here with Hairi-chan and Kou. M'kay?"

Gin almost immediately bounded off and Keiko stiffened to attention, nodding solemnly. Laughing under her breath, Kagome stood as she brushed her clothes off. Turning down the surprisingly well-worn path that lead to the edge of the forest, she allowed her thoughts to wonder.

When she had first met the children, they were dirty and thin. Since then, she had managed to wash their clothes, although they were very tattered and really needed to be replaced, the washing definitely helped. Her own clothes were not as sturdily made as kimonos from this era, they were in much better condition than the children's own.

The thought of finding a village to purchase some fabric had crossed her mind, but she didn't have any money and no way of making any either. Thankfully, their food stores were abundant and while they were still thin, they had filled out some. Kagome, being used to surviving in the wild, showed the half-bloods easier and faster ways to find food. Also with the book her mother had gotten for her birthday that she had memorized, not to mention Kaede's teaching, the miko could point out which plants were safe for consumption.

With Gin traipsing through the Land everyday, listening to the trees and the wind, and Seiko usually tagging along, both had relaxed more. Letting themselves be children for once. Not having to fight fang and claw to survive, not having to hear people calling you an abomination or a monster, this contributed to their smiles and slowly the taints in their hearts drew steadily smaller. Kagome had even see Seiko open his mouth as if to say something. He did smile and laugh, but she was mentally cheering the snake on, hoping some day soon he would speak.

Turning her thoughts to Gin, the miko pondered on the red fur that was gradually changing to silver. His ears were almost pure white, save for a few steaks.

_Maybe exposure to my reiki has something to do with it? Or something with the Land's influence?_

Her musings came to an abrupt halt as there was a subtle shift in the softly thrumming power of the Land. Lifting her head, Kagome tensed and reached for a nearby tree. As a light glow welcomed her probing reiki, whispers, like leaves floating in the wind reached her ears.

_The demon whose steps are heavy._

_So sad, yet so angry._

_He searches._

_We allow him entrance._

The voices, filtering quickly as they whispered in her mind, brought with them images of rustling leaves and a swiftly moving figure.

Opening her eyes, briefly wondering when the trees learned Japanese, Kagome swung around to return to camp to tell the others.

Belatedly realizing that turning her back on a possibly hostile demon, no matter how far away he was, was a bad idea, she stopped dead. Almost instantaneously, a shimmer of red surrounded her, closing at her feet that promptly unset her balance.

Falling to the floor of the barrier that she was now encased in, Kagome frantically searched for the demon. Her eyes went behind her and met with the stoic bat demon who was breathing heavily, glaring at her with burning crimson eyes.

Staring at each other in silence, he slowly advanced, giving the miko time to study him.

Dark, leathery wings stretched out behind him, bones sharpened to points jutting out at the bends. Tall and lithe with beastly eyes framed by long, pure, white hair. She couldn't help but think this was what a vampire would look like.

The bat walked towards her, hair swinging with his movement. Pure white hair, unlike Sesshomaru's silver and it didn't gleam in the light like her inuyoukai's did. A familiar pang of sadness was softened with a stab of equally familiar envy at the texture of demon's hair.

Why couldn't she, with her shampoo and conditioner, have such gorgeous hair like these men who probably threw it up and left it?

"_What have you done with __**mine**__?!"_

Kagome flinched as she was brought back to the reality of a demon who was entertaining thoughts of her demise.

"It's alright, I'm a friend," she said soothingly, holding her hand out.

Teeth were bared as red-eyed bat stalked forward, reaching a clawed hand through the barrier to ball itself in Kagome's clothing. Harshly pulling her forward, she reminded herself that mikos most likely didn't exist in this world and pushed her reiki down.

"_Where is __**mine?!**_**"**

As much as the miko knew of foxes, wolves and dogs, even with her friendship with a bat half-blood, she was clueless in the customs of bats. As that went, it really didn't take a genius to figure out this demon was pissed and fixing to relinquish control to his beast. That is, if he had a beat. Did bat demons have beasts?

Even as she wasn't sure, Kagome was still the Alpha of her new pack and one thing inuyoukai did was declare themselves.

"Ryota, mate to Hairi and father to Kou, I am Kagome. You are threatening the safety of my pack and I will not stand for it. I will take you to your mate and child, but you will _calm down_," she spoke in a authoritive tone.

A minute passed before Ryota slowly released his hold on her and his eyes faded to a soft violet. The barrier melted and Kagome's feet bounced on the forest floor.

"Kagome," the bat said intently searching her face as his wings flapped and spread up.

Again, demon males and their deep, smooth voices. Holding back a sigh, she nodded.

"And you are Ryota."

His eyes narrowed briefly.

"You said you could take this one to my mate and child? Even as you knew my name, the name of my mate and my son's name, why should I trust you? This one is more inclined to believe," Ryota lowered his voice dangerously, "you were lying to sate my anger, _human_."

A smile spread her lips as her eye twitched.

"And perhaps I was telling the truth to avoid bloodshed, _demon_."

Laying her hand casually on the same tree that told her of Ryota's coming, she asked a request of them.

Suspicion and surprise registered simultaneously in the bat's gaze. His mouth thinned and he visibly tensed.

"You are a strange human. Why do you not fear me? Why do you stand there, so fragile and weak, yet unafraid?"

"Because I am neither weak, nor fragile. As for fearing you, I have met many demons far more terrifying for you," Kagome answered readily.

A brow lifted and Ryota's mouth twisted in a sneer.

"Is that so? Humans. Lies spill from their lips endlessly. Do you think I would be fooled?"

His jyaki grew in menace and bloodlust and Kagome clamped more firmly down on her reiki. Unable to completely keep it contained, she directed the excess to analyze his emotions. Sorrow, the sorrow of someone who has lost everything, accompanied by rage. These emotions burned and roared at the very heart of his being. Much like her own feelings did days before.

Startling herself with a realization, the miko spoke absently.

"You think they're dead, don't you?"

Once again, she found herself dangling in the air, a clawed fist shredding her already torn school uniform. Internally shouting at stupid, blind males, she pushed the words from her throat.

"You idiot! Can't you _feel_ anything? I mean seriously!? I know humans have dull auras unless you're looking for a specific one, but Hairi's had your own aura intertwined and unless bats are _completely _different from wolfs and dogs and foxes, can't you tell if your own mate is alive?!"

Slapping the hands from her uniform, she leveled a glare at the stunned demon. Pointing a finger up the path she had come from, Kagome yelled at Ryota who was recovering from his surprise.

"Can't you even tell how close she is to you?! Huh? Can't you?!"

Kagome knew the instant the bat felt the youkai entwined human aura that was moving towards them. His face softened, his hard stare vanished and his jyaki died down. He took a hesitant step forward, seemingly forgetting about the miko who was still pointing.

Soon a woman with long brown hair was made out through the trees.

"Kagome-sama?"

The trees thinned enough for Hairi to clearly make out the two figures in the forest. A large smile lit her face and grabbing for the bottom of her yukata, she sprinted towards the bat-youkai with her arms outstretched.

The bat slowly lifted his hands, as if he couldn't believe the sight before his eyes. As Hairi launched herself at Ryota, his name falling from her lips. As she hugged him to herself, the demon gradually realized that he wasn't dreaming and his mate was really there. His hand fisted as they wrapped carefully around the woman and he buried his face in her hair as his wings came around and hid her from their view.

"Onee-chan?"  
Presenting the reunited couple with her back, Kagome walked to Keiko, ignoring the longing for her own mate that coursed through her.

"Is that Kou-chan's *chichiue?"

Briefly raising her brows at the word the panther used for 'father', the miko answered her via a quick nod.

A fanged grin covered the child's face and she bounced happily on the balls of her feet, bringing attention to the bundle in Keiko's arms. Holding out her arms, Kagome silently asked for the baby and the panther obliged. Kou's eyes opened and he blinked drowsily at the miko. His little face scrunched up then stretched in a yawn. Tiny teeth and tiny fangs.

The reminder that she would never hold a child with puppy dog ears, tiny claws and beautiful gold eyes stole her breath and tears pricked under her lids.

In an attempt to distract herself, she suddenly remembered that Hairi was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, which were stained with her blood, Kagome turned around quickly.

Indeed, Ryota was holding Hairi back at arms length as he studied her. Although Kagome had healed her and she wouldn't smell like she was wounded, demons protected their own fiercely. No doubt the garment reeked with the scent of pain, fear, salt and blood. Ryota's grip and body remained relaxed and gentle, but his eyes burned and his jyaki swirled like mist around him.

Deciding that she should try to prevent the mass slaughter of a village, she make her way over.

"Hairi?"

Glancing back at the sound of her name, Hairi's face lit up at the offered bundle. Stepping back from Ryota, Kagome carefully transferred the cooing child into her arms. Coming up behind them, the bat laid his hand on his mate's shoulders, as his other wrapped around to share in the weight of the boy. His irises returned to a pale purple as he peering into the bright red eyes of his son.

The baby giggled and stretched his chubby arms up, waving them exuberantly as his tiny feet kicked the air.

"He's beautiful," Ryota whispered in awe.

"He looks like you," Hairi said in satisfaction.

The bat paused before he stared intently at his son, a smile coming to his face as he apparently found the resemblance his mate spoke of.

A quiet rustling of leaves and suddenly Gin was standing next to the surprised miko. She hadn't even sensed him and judging from the way Ryota tensed, he hadn't either. Seiko appeared in the same way, but he stood next to Keiko.

As fox stared at bat, both their jyaki swirling cautiously around them, Gin took a small step forward and inclined his head slightly.

"You are welcome in this forest," he said in a clear, deep voice, seeming older than his years in that moment.

"So long as you treat this Land with respect and wish to reside in peace with your pack, you will be allowed to stay. So long as your intentions are honorable, you will always be welcomed in this forest."

Pivoting on his heel, Gin flashed a quick smile to Kagome before seemingly disappearing before their eyes. Seiko grabbed the hand of Keiko and tugged her along until, they too, vanished from sight.

Ryota looked to the miko expectantly, who simply shrugged and turned to head back to their home.

"Hairi, you know the way. You may leave or stay as Gin said. Although," she said wryly, "I'm sure that was your stomach growling and you would like to eat before you decide what you will do."

Glancing back to see the blush cover the young woman's face, Kagome smiled quickly before rounded a rather large tree that efficiently hid her the curious stare of Ryota.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama!"

A feeling of pride distracted her from the ever present pain in her soul. It was a pride at what she had done, what Gin had accomplished and what, she hoped, would be the beginning.

A beginning, Kagome vow solemnly to herself, that would not end in death and destruction.

* * *

"There is another, is not that right?"

The gilded doors to Rika's room had barely clicked shut before Seira was confronted with the serene face of Fate.

"Another, what?"

Amusement shone in Fate's eyes.

"Another Sesshomaru, of course."

The words scarcely fell from her lips than she disappeared leaving the pretender kami alone. Her fist clenched in the empty sleeve of her robe and blood as black as pitch ran down her mouth as her teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her skin.

Than, as Fate did, her anger vanished. Straightening, Seira calmly walked down the hall, rounding corners until she reached the Great Hall. Resting her hand on a vase containing the winds, that had been a gift to the previous resident, Seira lifted it almost absently before dashing it to the ground.

A cool summer breeze, winter's fury and the warm, dry winds of deserts. These faded and died out, but Seira's anger remained still.

Slowly, she reached out for the wall, moving her back against the cold stone to sink down to the floor.

"It is unlikely that one of us would die, yet Death is coming for Rika. Is that the reason for your turmoil?"

At Masato's words, Seira looked up from her place on the hard marble floor, exhaustion evident in her gaze. Her mouth lifted up at the corners and she laughed, the sound echoing in the empty hall.

"Masato, I am disappointed in you! Death himself, is not coming for Rika. She is recovering and she will be recovered in time," the woman said in lilting tones.

His brow furrowed and the kami's eyes sharpened.

"Be that as it may, Death _is_ coming. Rika is the only one who is not whole. Even though her life force, which drained out of her, and the flesh of her body has been returned, the Golden Cloth has not be able to reform her arm, nor yours," he continued in a matter-of-factly voice.

The woman scoffed and laughed.

"Can you not _hear?_ Can you not _see?_ Death comes, riding on a pale horse, but this! _This!_ This is war against _us_, is it not, Masato? Or, do you not know? Do you not know what _he_ will do, what _he_ has done, what _he_ is doing?"

Here, Seira again laughed, but this time there was an edge of madness. As her eyes widened and gleamed and bore into her fellow 'kami', she quieted her laughter.

"_He_ is coming, _he _is come, _he_ came! _He_ who even the wind bows at his feet! _He _who dances in blood of his enemies!The one who inspires nightmares of those cold, cold eyes that see into their *damned souls! Those beautiful, golden eyes!"

As Seira continued to speak, her lips moved faster and faster.

"The sun shines down on _him_, but the moon is _his_ inheritance! The crescent moon, which sits on _his_ brow, the marks resting on _his_ cheeks! Their meaning is lost, but _he_," Seira let loose a short, high-pitched, disbelieving laugh, "_he does not care!_"

Masato, in a rare display of anything but calm, calculating control, bared his teeth in warning, but the kami hunched over on the floor ignored this. As she gasped for breath, she stood, almost falling, and spat out the words, in a whisper, as if they were poison.

"Because even _Death_ fears _him_."

A slap rang out in the Great Hall as the tall, proud man struck his fellow kami across the face and Seira crumpled to the ground. Silence fell as the question was answered. The oldest question, the first question. The one question that should never be answered.

_Who did Death fear?_

* * *

Far, far away, in a once beautiful field, there stood two men. Their features were indistinguishable in the little light the darkened sky offered, yet to anyone who ventured close, the smell of blood and fear was unmistakable. A low cry of pain was heard as one of the two collapsed to the ground. In the tall and trampled grass, there were wounded and weapons, armor and bodies, comrades who trained together, ate together and fought together.

They who had claimed to be the strongest, the fearless and the brave and they had all fallen at this one youkai's blade. They were a band of men for hire. Lords and Ladies, gods and demons, humans, young and old, the meek and bold, they all came seeking them.

Money and loyalty, a favor or two, that was the price for their services.

And they never failed.

_Why then?!_

_Why had they fallen so easily to this one's blade?!_

From trembling lips, the last one left still conscious looked up into the face of a god and forced his voice to work.

"Why?"

Blood seeping from many wounds, the youkai cough harshly, wetting his lips to ask again.

"Why did you…?"

There were so many ways to end that sentence.

_Spare us?_

_Fight us?_

_Search for us?_

_Journey to this place?_

Cold, hard eyes seemed to swirl, like molten gold, belying the absolute iciness of their stare. Silken kimonos, once white, now soaked in the blood of hundreds and a sword to match. As the sun finally peeked out from the clouds, silver hair glinted and streamed out behind him in the winter wind that chilled one to the bone.

The injured youkai knew exactly who this one was, but he wanted to know _why_.

How could he not? This man, this youkai, this… _monster_ had swept across the lands from the west. Some whispered he was a god, searching for those who had wronged him, some said he was a youkai lord on the path of supreme conquest, others spoke of a beautiful woman who had vanished and her mate who thirsted for blood and revenge. There was also one rumor, not widely known, that spoke of a gift, a gift of an immense power that was given to a golden eyed man who became _more_.

At the time he heard it, he scoff and joked how rumors started. How foolish he had been.

All rumors held truth, these more than others.

But there was one thing, one thing that the rumors never mentioned.

They said it was a _man_.

That it was a _youkai_.

This is no man.

This is an unstoppable force. This is Death, itself.

One like fire and ice and _rage_. Like the storm and the moon on an endless night. Ancient and forever. He who burns like the heart of the sun, yet even winter itself embraced him.

_This is_ _Sesshomaru_.

And even though the youkai thought to himself this monster would never answer him, that fearsome youkai's lips parted and he spoke.

"There is war and there is peace. When peace is gone, war is all that remains. There are those who sit atop the heavens and you, scum, worship them. You honor them in your songs, your traditions, your way of life," that terrifying youkai said as he swung his sword, riding its blade of the blood before sheathing it. Turning on his heel, the inu walked away.

"In your songs, tell your 'kami' that even they should fear Death. For Death is coming for them."

As the youkai watched as this man, this god, walk away and spare his life, he felt fear. True fear, the likes of which he had never felt before, crept into his soul. Information was valuable in this day and age.

Know your enemy.

This was one enemy he never wanted to know anything about.

A shaking breath escaped the blue tinted lips of the youkai and he carefully looked around him. His comrades were beginning to stir and that cold, bone-chilling wind gave one last push, before it was chased away.

The clouds finally parted, revealing the blue sky and the sun. Lifting up his hand, the youkai found he could not stop its trembling. That inu had come and the sun had hid itself behind the clouds, the clouds had darkened and he could have sworn it was winter.

What ever war _that monster_ was fighting, he wanted nothing to do with it.

He had heard of the inuyoukai from the west, Lord Sesshomaru, and everything he had heard about this man was repeated through his mind in the next instant.

_Son of Inu no Tashio._

_So powerful, so cold, so deadly._

_Keep away from him, don't cross your path with his._

_He is without mercy._

_No one crosses blades with him as an enemy and lives long._

_Run and hide if he comes looking for you, even if it is useless._

_He is so old, so young._

_No one escapes him._

_Fear him._

Everything he had heard, everything, contradicted what just happened. If Sesshomaru killed his enemies, if that inu was without mercy, than…

…why were he and his comrades still alive?

* * *

Set a top a hill, there stood a palace. A beautiful shining palace made of polished marble. Surrounding the castle, were towns and villages, farms and forests and to the north-west there was the ocean. A bustling seaport with ships sailing in and out, bringing with them spices and silks, weapons and decorative items.

This was the great city of Silver.

The city had gotten its name from the mountains to the east which were filled with silver ore. Over time, a youkai built his home there and soon others came, settled and eventually it became a village, then a town, a city and now it was a land with a ruler, a palace, soldiers and people.

With the people came artists and scholars, nobles and farmers, carpenters, blacksmiths, gardeners and tailors.

While both humans and demons lived in this city, in this land, they did not mingle. They stayed away from each other, each one either fearing or hating the other.

It was in this city, in the Palace of Silver that the wisest in the Five Lands gathered together.

* * *

In in village of Edo, there was a heaviness in the air. The sun hid itself, the birds dared not to sing and the people mourned. Gathered in the middle of the town, there stood Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede and the villagers. The farmers, the carpenters, the leaders, they were all there.

Now that Kagome was gone, Sango and Miroku had no reason to stay in Edo. They were going back to the village of Demon Slayers, to settle and rebuild. Inuyasha and Shippo were going with them.

Although the half-blood declined Miroku's invitation to come with them, Shippo started to cry, saying he would never see Inuyasha again. So the half-blood crouched down, ruffled his hair and roughly agreed to come.

This was the day of their departure.

The day the brave group, who had worked so hard over the past three years to defeat that vile abomination, left Edo to begin their new lives.

Yet, there was an obvious hole. Something that was missing. Many turned, expecting to see a smiling, oddly dressed girl of eighteen years, but she wasn't there. The usually exuberant kitsune was quiet and withdrawn.

Miroku and Inuyasha were carrying most of the supplies the people had given them in thanks, while Sango was riding on Kirara, Shippo sitting on her shoulder. In the week that Kagome had vanished from their lives as suddenly as she had entered, Sango had discovered her pregnancy. A small bit of joy to bring a brief smile to the faces of the four.

On their last day in Edo, the people of the village told them of the shrine that they built, between the Bone Eater's Well and the Tree of Ages, in the honor of the Shikon Miko.

Inuyasha gruffly told them that the first one who held the last name of Higurashi they should give the shrine to them. Kaede smiled faintly at him and said that she would tell the children stories of the Shikon no Miko.

And so, soon the village was to the backs of the monk, demon slayer, kitsune, fire cat, and half-blood. For once, there was no smiling Kagome handing out treats, no giggling of the two women, or Shippo pulling pranks on Inuyasha.

There was just silence.

Each one of them felt their hearts break, just a little bit more.

And on they walked.

Inuyasha lead, followed by Kirara carrying Sango and Shippo headed up by Miroku. It wasn't long until they reached the ruins of the Demon Slaying Village.

So life ended…

So life began…

So life continued.

* * *

**A/NOoo, which Sesshomaru was it? Hmm? Any guesses? Or maybe there is only one?! Btw, when I said only one, I meant something you probably won't understand until… a very long time. But why is that? Huh? Tell me!**

**Oh… right… I'm the one with the answers… right. Okay. Uh… Onwards!**

**You know, something I find interesting, I wrote a plotline, I mean seriously. I sat down and I wrote and I wrote and I wrote.**

**And now, I'm not even following it... like at all.**

**Darn me. Anyways!**

**Leave a review and nobody gets hurt- I mean… leave a review and I won't set off the explosives- I mean… leave a review because the fireworks are coming… or something like that. Just leave a review, okay?**

* * *

***Again, use of the word is its original definition. I'm unsure if people consider that a bad word, so I put that in there anyways. Also, chichiue it the formal use of 'Father'. Usually a higher class of people use it.***

* * *

**Happy Independence (belated) Day!**

**'Oorah!**

**On the day of, July 4, 1776 our country fought and struggled for their independence. The founding fathers, ignoring the fact that what they were doing was treason, stood up for their beliefs and decided 'no more'. And on that day 238 years ago our battle was won and we were free.**

**So, Happy 4th of July!**


	10. Chapter 10

**crazykenz: **Good reviewer, this is _Sesshomaru_ we're talking about. Scary is in the job description.

*evil laugh*

* * *

**KairaB: **Actually, there wouldn't be a second Kagome in this world either since I've previously stated that there is no Shikon no Tama. Kagome only have to this era through the use of the Jewel. I'm undecided about introducing characters that she knows, but I know of three or four that will appear. Two of them in this chapter actually.

Enjoy!

* * *

**To Reviewer Angela: **Not to worry, I couldn't forget about this story if I tried. Which I'm not so yay!

* * *

**Crescent Melody: **No. Well. I say 'no', and I mean no, but something is coming along those lines. I think. I'm not quite sure. Probably.

*nods absently*

Ish. Anyways! Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Footsteps echoed on a cold, stone floor. Along the halls servants and visitors bowed and spoke a greeting, but they were ignored. While some who were familiar with the expressions and moods of this eccentric man they called 'lord', others were determined to rise a greeting from the man.

"My Lord! A beautiful day, is it not?" A portly man with dull black hair and equally dull eyes smiled in a sickeningly eager way as his lord approached with determined strides.

"Out of the way, this one has business to attend to," the man all but snarled at him.

Shrinking back into the wall, the portly man snapped his mouth shut. When his lord had passed, he looked up to caught the look of a servant.

"What has our lord is such a foul mood?" He exclaimed, anxiety making his soft, pale hands shake.

The servant sighed, closing his eyes as if in pain.

"The wisest of the Five Lands have gathered. From the North, South, East and the Centrals Lands, they have all gathered here. Our lord, as powerful as he is, dislikes political gatherings."

Bringing his hands dramatically to his mouth, the awkward man gasped.

"Oh, my! I cannot believe it! My, my, my! Such a dreadful thing! What is causing this?"

Shrugging his broad shoulders, the servant turned to be on his way.

"There are many changes in the Lands, in such a short time. Jealousy, envy and fear is bringing about these things," he said simply, as he left the other's company.

Not too far away, the Lord violently pushed open two massive doors both which were intricately carved with images of the crescent moon, large dogs, of the heavens above and the abyss below. Stone striking stone resonated through a lavish room, for which a large table, surrounded by chairs, was the centerpiece.

Windows lined the roof and the sun streamed in, highlighting tapestries and paintings. Charms were hung and carved into the walls, stitched into the rugs on the floor.

Every man and woman in the room looked up at the entrance of the irritated youkai. Silver hair, held high in a pony tail, golden eyes, a single stripe on each cheek. While he did not wear weapons, he himself would be able to easily cut down anything in his path. Armor was not needed as well, his clothes were enough.

Make from the web spun from a rare, northern spider youkai and weaved into cloth by a talented seamstress, they flowed majestically down to tuck neatly into polished black boots. A mass of white fur hung on one shoulder, splitting into two tails at the end immediately pointed him out be an inu, a daiyoukai.

While most of the youkai were educated and well-versed in the history of this world, there were nobles and soldiers gathered as well. All beneath the status of a daiyoukai.

He did not speak, his very presence demanded respect and everyone in the room collectively bowed their heads.

"Inu no Tashio, Toga, Lord of the Western Lands, please forgive our rudeness for taking you away from your affairs," an elderly, scholarly man, said in a paper thin, raspy voice.

"We meant no disrespect, but a grave matter has come to our attention and we acted in haste. We apologize for trespassing on your Lands," yet another intellectual droned out, as a third stepped up, no doubt to repeat their hollow apologies.

However he was cut off before he could take his first breath.

"Enough! As you said, this one was called away from his _affairs_," Inu no Tashio said in a dangerous voice, "Now explain your presence and this 'grave matter' which brought you to this one's Land."

Strolled to the table, the inuyoukai pulled out the chair at the head and sat down. Following his example, at least twenty-three youkai men and women took their own seats. Three youkai who were seated near the inu, stood, crossing their hands in a knowledgeable manner.

"Lord Toga, as you know, we three are the oldest youkai and the last pure ones of our kind. I am Atsushi of the Grey Bird Tribe."

While his tribe was called 'Grey Bird', the youkai looked nothing like a bird. He was very slight, thin as bones, with a sharpness to his features that was hidden by gray hair that hung down in currents. None could even began to guess his age and Atsushi himself had forgotten.

As Atsushi finished his introduction, another stood to take his place.

"I am Bokuseno of the Magnolia Grove."

This youkai was indeed a tree. With leaves and twigs atop his head, bark for skin he wore only a simply kimono of the deepest green. He was also a close friend to Inu no Tashio.

And so the last stood, a smile more painful than pleasant spreading over his craggy face.

"And I, Inu no Tashio, am the last of the Winds of the Seasons."

There was a slight bristle among the youkai at this one's words. In the olden days, the Winds of Seasons were valiant warriors, healers, artists and masters of music. Due to an unknown illness that swept through the Lands, they all sealed themselves into trees in order to escape the oblivion of death. That is, all, but one.

Shrouded in a cloak of many colors, that were constantly moving as wind escaped the confides, the last of the Winds of Seasons was a mystery.

He gave no name, no affiliation, yet he appeared whenever it suited him. Sometimes he stayed quiet, other times he was the only one that spoke. No one seemed to like him very much as he had a habit of pointing out the harsh truth and his loyalty were like the winds. Ever changing, ever shifting. Never in one place for long.

Yet he did hold respect as he was indeed the most knowledgeable among them. Even as the others would never admit that fact.

"If you would continue on with this 'grave matter', I would be most pleased," Toga said courteously.

Atsushi shuffled his feet as the others at the table feel silent. The Wind looked on his amusement before Bokuseno spoke.

"Ten days ago, there was an incident."

"What sort of incident?" A woman demanded.

"One that we three could not understand, nor could identify," he said, shooting the woman a look, "Seven days passed and we three decided to gather the North, South, East and Central in the Western Lands in order to discuss this issue."

Raising his brows, Toga leaned forward.

"What was this 'incident' that you could neither understand or identify?"

"I believe that I am most suitable to answer that question," Wind spoke up. Walking to the front of the room, he held his hands apart.

"As everyone knows, the Winds of Season took refuge in the trees against the oblivion of death, and they ceased to exist. Again, as everyone knows, there are many stories, legends and songs that speak of an ancient power that is either buried or hidden in these Lands."

"Yes, yes we know all that, Wind, what of it?" A richly dressed, wolf said snobbishly.

A small stirring of a breeze that brought the smell of storms and lightening ran through the room.

"If you would contain your ignorance and arrogance, I would explain," the youkai said softly as his eyes shone brightly.

Ignoring the anger that sparked in many of the youkai sitting at the end of the table, he continued.

"As we of knowledge know, many legends and stories contain truth, or at least were based on truth. Also as we know, through the generations, words change their meanings or perhaps someone did not understand a word and used another."

Pausing to spread his hands wider, Wind took a deep breath.

"My people, since long ago, had the ability to understand, to see the truth in the dark, the light in the lie. This is another reason why they took refuge in the trees, why they closed their eyes and slept, for all eternity. Or so I thought."

With a smooth, graceful move, Wind released his breath.

Many petals of sakura filled the room almost immediately and began swirling together, forming a body.

The figure of a woman in flowing robes and long hair took shape. Her feet barely touched the floor as she danced over to Wind to throw her arms around him. The entirety of the place stood to their feet, save for Toga, Bokuseno and Atsushi .

"This is one of my people, a Wind of Seasons," Wind said in a pleased tone.

"And how did this come about?" Toga asked in curiosity.

"They woke from their slumber as they were called by the power that dwells in the Land, or more accurately, the power that _is_ the Land."

There was silence as the nobles glanced at one another and the scholars scooted closer, whispering furiously.

"You mean to say, that the power, the ancient power that many believe to be buried in the land, hidden somewhere, is actually the Land itself?"

Wind nodded as the inuyoukai, who sat calmly thinking these revelations over.

"And this, this one will assume, is not the incident you were referring to?"

At his question, Bokuseno stood.

"No, my Lord, it is not. The incident, is _who_ woke the Land and _who_ did the Land accept to gift it's immense power to," the tree said simply.

"You see, only someone could have woken the Land, someone who has sacrificed much, someone who is trusted. This someone," Bokuseno continued contemplatively, "would have been unawares of what they were doing, not knowing for whom or why, merely doing a deed because _they cared_."

"Cared for what?" the inuyoukai said cuttingly.

The old tree shrugged, a tiny smile tugging his lips.

"Everyone. This person would have had to have gone through many things, received scars, mentally, emotionally and physically, yet still kept going, never changing, always loyal, always faithful. Accepted the darkness in their hearts, accepted others for who they were, accepted even when it caused them pain."

Bokuseno shook his head in wonder.

"Truly, as I was once part of this Land, I knew of it's power, of what it would cost and I thought there was none the Land would gift."

The nobles rose up from their chairs, as if to protest, to question, but they were silenced by one question.

"What power has been granted to this person?"

"Well," Atsushi said, "For one thing, this person could take away our summers, our fertile ground. Nothing would grow, our lands could become desert if they so wished it. The wind would speak of things to come, all nature would prostrate itself at their feet."

Fists pounded the table and several stood, but a strong, icy wind blew against them. Their attention immediately turned to the woman still standing near Wind.

The petals forming her shook, as if she was angry. Reaching up a see-through hand, she brushed her hair out of her face.

_"She came from so far, far away. With a heart heavy as a mountain, with a soul as pure as snow, " _the whisper rang in the ears of youkai, lighthearted and soft before it turned sad.

_"Eyes as the summer sky, hair as the darkest night. She cries for the lost, she mourns for him, the one who haunts her dreams."_

The woman leapt to sit on the shoulders of Wind, spreading her hands.

_"The children as hers, as they are ours too. The Great One teaches the fox and silver is honored in him. He who does not speak, will speak in the days to come and he will defy his heritage. She who brings happiness to her, will have what was taken returned unto her."_

As the woman of the tree finished speaking, Toga rose and approached her. The woman lifted herself from Wind's shoulders and stood before the inuyoukai. Her head lowered and sadness tinted the air.

_"You will remind her,"_ she said as petals moved caressingly over the man.

"Remind her of what?"

The inuyoukai allowed his jyaki to collect at his feet, an incentive for the woman to answer, and also warning to the others to be silent.

_"Of fire and ice and rage. Of the moon on an endless night. Of the boy at the tree. Of the man in her dreams. You will remind her of what she was taken from."_

Ignoring the murmurs beginning to increase in volume, Toga peered into the face of the tree's woman as his eyes grew cold.

"What was she taken from?"

The woman lowered her head, sinking down to the ground as if in great pain.

_"That proud man who bared his soul to win her heart. That wounded boy who found acceptance in the unlikeliest places. The heart-broken woman who healed and found another. The cursed man who was saved and given more. The orphan who gained a mother and family. There are many our Lady was taken from."_

"Is she your master?"

_"If she wished, but she does not. She claims herself our protector. She walks by our side. She asks, we give. She will lack for nothing. We are her guides, to her will we show the way,"_ she said intently.

"Who is she?" Toga asked, more of a demand than a question, although respectfully.

Standing to her feet and backing up, the woman motioned with her hands, bringing the wind to curl around them. Placing it up to her ear, she then held it out.

_"Can you not hear? You of such great strength?"_

Bokuseno stepped forward.

"I can hear it," he whispered as if not to disrupt his hearing.

"As do I," Wind said.

Listening carefully, the daiyoukai was able to hear a woman singing. Furrowing his brow, he stepped closer and the words became clearer. Surprise flooded his face, before it returned to a calm and composed mask.

"My father once told me, the hand of a demon defends. My mother once told me, the hand of a mortal nurtures," he spoke, leading the words a current of power with his smooth, baritone voice.

The woman nodded happily.

Toga took a step backwards an unreadable expression on his face.

"She is not-"

_"She is not youkai."_

With those words, the woman vanished as her petals scattered, leaving stunned silence in her wake.

Mentally heaving a sigh, Toga internally flinched at the uproar from the outraged nobles and the angry soldiers. His broad shoulders slumped imperceptibly as he resisted the urge to find a tree to hide in.

"Silence!"

A voice as thunder rumbled through the room, and all eyes shifted to a youkai who had managed to find a shadow to sit in.

Standing up, several youkai tensed as he made his way to the table. At least 7 ft. tall, menacing, red eyes glaring out from thick, coal black hair pulled high into a tail that reached his lower back. A ruby set in silver rested against tanned skin as it hung on his forehead, drawing attention away from the four scars that lined the left side of his handsome face.

Carefully setting down his large, calloused hands he glanced over the youkai briefly. Nodding once to Toga, he spoke in a deep voice.

"If you wish to complain that it wasn't ones such as yourselves that received this _gift_, leave. If you wish to search for this woman for your own benefit, leave. If you wish," he said raising his voice a little louder, "to argue among yourselves, then leave! My lord has important things to do and you are delaying him."

Straightening up, he nodded roughly, walking over to the doors. Pulling them easily open, he motioned at Toga to go.

"Hey! Who are you to speak to us nobles like that? I want to know what we are going to do about this problem! This woman, this _human_ woman! We all know what those _humans_ are like!"

The wolf who had spoken earlier was determined to make his voice heard, but he quickly shut his mouth when he met the stare of the red-eyed youkai.

"Oh, Byakuya? He is the Head General and the War Advisor of the West. In other words," Toga said, warning in his tone, "he is second only to this one."

Presenting the room with his back, he stopped only to throw over his shoulder.

"Perhaps you should ask someone to explain to you, if you don't understand, what the words 'pure soul' and 'heavy heart' means, _Lord_ Haruto."

Bokuseno couldn't help but chuckle under his breath as the arrogant lord's mouth gapped open.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Ryota and Hairi came back to the camp. Hairi was smiling ear to ear and her mate held a much softer expression than when Kagome had first met him. As Hairi excitedly showed him around their home, Keiko bounced around pointing out which spot was someone's favorite place to sit.

Even though they didn't have chairs or any walls, the trees provided them with shade. Before Kagome had come into their lives, Gin had stole any necessities they needed, such as the mats and the futons they slept on. Since he only stole from wealthy houses that could replace them easily, they were of high quality.

Since there were only two, Keiko shared with Kagome as Seiki shared with Gin. These were the times that the miko missed that scheming monk and his predictions of 'dark clouds over this fine mansion'. Especially with the state of the children's clothes. She really needed to buy them new ones, somehow.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Yes, Hairi?"

The woman promptly threw her arms around the startled woman, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so very much!"

Returning the hug, Kagome smiled.

"You're so very welcome, Hairi."

Pulling back, the woman stepped back and Ryota approached. The bat bowed elegantly.

"Thank you, Kagome-san. I apologize for my behavior."

Waving her hand, the miko spoke in understanding.

"It's alright. You thought they were dead and I would have done the same in your position. And as I said before, you are welcome to stay here."

Before either could reply, Kagome tensed. Reaching out for a nearby tree, she placed both hands on it's bark.

_They reek of bloodlust._

_Hatred._

_Anger._

_We will turn them away for they are not fit for this place._

Swinging around, Kagome sought Gin, who in turn nodded in determination at her. They both stood.

"Ryota, Hairi, if you have plans to leave, please delay them until morning."

"What's wrong, Kagome-sama?"

Casting a reassuring smile at Hairi, she quickly moved to the edge of the clearing.

"Unwanted visitors. They'll not come near this place, but I want to speak with them."

Scarcely had she taken a step when a firm hand grabbed her arm. Looking up into the face of Ryota, he spoke quietly.

"The youkai you are familiar with are not like these humans. They are stronger and more terrifying, but these humans simply wish for bloodshed. Youkai have honor," he whispered in a fierce voice ignoring the low growl from Gin at his nearness to the miko.

Placing a steady hand on the bat's, she took a step back, breaking his hold.

"Humans are like youkai. Some have honor, some do not. Both sides hate and fear, wishing for the death of the other. I am a miko and even as you don't know what that is, I am a bridge. I am a bridge to the humans and the demons, just as your son is and just as these children are."

Blue eyes were steady as they gazed at the stunned bat. She straightened, throwing her shoulders back, reaching for her bow and quiver. Sparing a comforting word to a worried Keiko, she told Seiko to watch after her.

"Hairi, Ryota, please stay here and watch after them. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Gin, let's go."

They left quickly, arriving at the place they found Hairi in a short minute.

"The trees talk to me now. They told me that they can hide my jyaki by blending it into their own," Gin explained in answer to Kagome's question.

"They also taught me and Seiko how to move really fast so they it looks like we're disappearing from view. Seiko doesn't like to stay on the ground, something I think is odd since he's half snake, so he's always in a tree or something," he said as he skidded to stop, nose in the air. Moving his lips, he mouthed, his next words.

"Over there."

Nodding, Kagome notched an arrow to her bow. Taking a deep, steady breath, she stepped into the darkened clearing, barely able to make out faces in the dim sunlight.

"Who are you and what is your purpose in this forest?"

Thirteen pairs of eyes shot to stare that the oddly dressed woman wielding a weapon. She stood like a warrior, head held high, shoulders squared and relaxed. Gripping their own axes, staffs and bows, one stepped forward.

"Are you human or youkai?!"

He shouted, raising his axe in a threatening gesture.

"I am human, I am also the protector of this place. What is your purpose here?"

Although they lowered their weapons slightly, they still regarded her with suspicion.

"We've come to find a woman of our village. She ran in here, hiding from a youkai that raped her," the man who was obviously the leader shouted back.

Gritting her teeth, Kagome raising her bow, pulling back the arrow.

"Tell me, why is it you speak lies in this place? The woman who ran into these woods with her child was fleeing from the _humans_ that sought her harm. The youkai who followed was her husband."

There was a moment of quiet as the men exchanged glances. One of them began to speak, but Kagome interrupted him.

"When I found her, her stomach was bruised and cut. As if someone had thrown her to the floor, repeatedly kicking her. When she finally stood and ran, someone took a knife and cut her in an attempt to kill her."

The whispers of disbelief and the confusion caused Kagome's anger to ignite.

"You scum! What is wrong with you? Leave this place! You are not welcome!"

Taking large steps, the headman ran forward, screaming.

"You have no right, woman! Die!"

Releasing her arrow in a blaze of holy light, she vaguely noticed the treetops parting to allow a ray of sunshine to hit her. The wind blew gently, making her hair stream out behind her. The men of the village quickly scrambled back.

"I am the protector of this forest and I have every right! Leave this forest, now!"

Those in the rear, in fear of this woman who wielded arrow of light, turned and ran. The others soon followed, but the headman paused to scream curses at her before departing.

Still angry, Kagome huffed and stomped away. Passing Gin, who was staring at her in awe, she marched all the way to camp, a furious expression on her face.

On seeing the miko's bad mood as she approached the camp, Keiko darted over.

"Onee-chan?"

Staring at the adorable panther child whose ears were twitching (adorably so), Kagome lunged for her, glomping the girl. Petting her hair, she snuggled the girl closely.

"Keiko-chan, you're such a precious girl. There's only one like you in the whole wide world, you know."

It didn't matter that she couldn't see the half-blood's face, she knew that the panther was happy. Scooping up the tiny girl, she moved to Seiko who was reclining on a very low branch. With her other arm, she hugged the startled boy.

"And you, Seiko, there's none as special and unique as you. You with your beautiful eyes."

Kagome was slightly surprise at his reaction. Instead of holding still as he normally would, his scale coated arms returned her hug and he nodded slowly, smiling into her shoulder.

Putting his mouth to her ear, she could feel him as he mouthed two words.

"_Thank you._"

Pulling back, the miko smiled dazzlingly before turning to Ryota.

"Well, do you wish to stay?"

The bat bowed.

"Kagome-san, while we are thankful for the offer, I have my own to return to. I'm sure we will meet again."

Reaching into his sleeve, the youkai pulled out a small bag.

"Please take this. It's not much, but it should buy some new clothes."

Walking over, Ryota took Kagome's hand, setting the leather bad gently in her palm before closing her fingers around it.

"There are many villages surrounding this forest. There is the one Hairi came from, Hono, but there is also Mizu, Sora, and Yama."

Kagome quirked a smile.

"Flame, water, sky and mountain?"

The youkai laughed quietly.

"Yes."

Holding his hand out for his mate, Ryota shook his wings out as he glanced at the sun that was sitting a top the trees.

"I wish you prosperity and long life," they both said solemnly as they looked from Gin to Seiko, Keiko to Kagome. Lifting his mate and son into his arms, the bat launched himself into the air.

"Bye! We hope to see you again!"

All four waved in farewell, lowering their arms when Hairi and Ryota faded from view.

"Kagome, what did that youkai give you?"

Gin asked suspiciously.

Spinning around Kagome triumphantly held up the bag.

"This is money for which to buy new clothes with."

Gin cocked his head.

"Couldn't you have just asked the trees?"

"Asked the trees?"

The fox nodded.

Kagome blinked several times.

"I never thought of that. I mean, they've already given us a lot. Is it okay to ask for more?"  
A strong wind blew, gentle and insistent. Grabbing on to Keiko's hand, with Gin at her shoulder and Seiko in front, Kagome shut her eyes. The trees rustled and the leaves broke from their branches. Then, as suddenly as it came, it died down in a whisper.

_"Open your eyes, child."_

Doing as she was told, Kagome opened her eyes. And gasped.

The trees had moved back, enlarging the clearing. But what made her gasp in surprise was what was occupying the clearing.

So many leaves and petals that stood, in human form, bowing in respect, all holding some kind of bundle.

_"Lady, do you not know what has been gifted to you?"_

Tears rolled down the miko's cheeks and her knees weakened.

_"Do you not know that all you need to is ask? The birds of the air want for nothing, do you count yourself lower than them?"_

Keiko fixed wonder filled eyes to the miko's own and her white ears swiveled in answer to all the sounds.

_"This Land has seen all that you have done. What you have sacrificed, what you have lost, we have seen it all. Truly, we did not expect anyone to receive our gift."_

Gin stepped forward, his apprehension gone at the sight of his mentors and teachers, even Seiko seemed content in their presence.

"What gift have you given me?" Kagome asked, her voice shaking.

_"We give you what you need, what you desire. Ask for food, ask for clothes, ask for gold and silver and these things we will give you."_

Perking up her ears, Keiko bowed, not phased in the least by Kagome's speechlessness.

"May I request a haori and hakumas made from youkai?"

One of the people in the clear raised his head, grabbing his bundle as he did so and proceeded to lay it at the feet of the delighted child. When he made as if to fade back into the crowd, she stopped him. Carefully and reverently opening the cloth that was of a leaf, she 'ooo'ed and 'aahh'ed at what she found.

Nestled inside was a matched set of ice blue clothes with white snowflakes and flowers decorating the edges of long sleeves. Lifting her brown eyes to the man of leaves, she pressed her forehead to the ground in thanks.

When Keiko rose, she turned to Kagome as tears ran down both female's cheeks. The miko sank to the ground as she was overwhelmed by her emotions.

Gin stepped forward next, following as the panther did and bowing to show his respect.

"May I request the cloth spun from the northern spiders in it's natural color?"

There was a swirl of the wind and a woman made from small white petals held out fabric of the purest white. Gin took this carefully, also bowing to her. She simply smiled and vanished.

When he let the bounds fall, he inhaled quickly. These were the more fitted hakumas of nobility with a sleeveless top. The fox made an odd sound in the back of his throat before he went to stand next to Keiko.

Seiko was next. Instead of asking, he wondered from tree to tree, looking intently at each bundle in each man or woman's arms. Finally he stopped. Glancing back at the half-bloods and miko who were watching him, the shy boy faced the woman he had halted in front of. Squaring his thin shoulders, he bowed and held his hands out. A soft laugh was heard, almost like a wind chime before the thick, forest green silk was deposited in his small hands.

Seiko moved rather quickly to Kagome, pressing himself against her side as a smile crossed his face. This was just a simple haori and hakuma, but its color was vivid green, matched only by the snake's yellow eyes. A small sash, gray in color, was patterned with scales.

_"Lady, do you now see? In the little time they have know you, these children have learned so much. Their lives have changed. Even though these are gifts we would freely give, it is with respect that you ask for them."_

Wiping her eyes and nose, Kagome sniffled.

"Then, if you are to give me anything I ask, I would request something that I can buy items with."

_"You ask nothing for yourself? Lady, if you do not ask, we will give it to you regardless."_

Two came forth, laying a large bundle at her feet, lifting their heads to gaze to the awed miko. When she opened them, she tried to smile through her tears.

There was blankets and pillows, rope and thick heavy cloth. There was a bag, like her backpack, knives and a wooden cylinder made for carrying water.

There was two sets of a miko's attire, but with less fabric and longer sleeves, much like the ones for Keiko. Instead of the traditional white and red, the top was a light sapphire while the bottom a darker hue. The other was in an emerald green. And set a top these thing was a bag bulging at the seams.

_"Lady, you carry your sorrow buried deep in your heart. You suffer, yet you do not dwell on these things. You took in these children and already they are a part of you. What is yours, we will protect. What is yours, we will gift."_

Standing to her feet on unsteady legs, Kagome lunged for the nearest tree, pressing her fingers into the bark.

"Thank you," she whispered, "_Thank you_."

_"We are honored by you, Lady. Even as you did not know of the gift, you still desired to form a village where youkai and mortal could live in peace. We will spread the word to our brothers and sisters, our mothers and fathers, our sons and daughter, telling them to come."_

The voice of the Land, the Wind and the Trees never wavered, never faltered as Gin threw back his head and laughed. Keiko took to dancing with Seiko as they weaved through the tree people.

* * *

In the lands far to the north-west, an old tree looked up from his balcony, past the city of Silver, above the forests and to the rapidly darkening sky.

"Toga, tell me, where is that son of yours?"

Even as Bokuseno did not have the senses of a daiyoukai, he still caught the sound of displeasure from his old friend.

"My son, huh? The day he turned two-hundred, he left this Palace. He didn't return when informed of his mother's death, something I thought he was sure too," the inuyoukai said almost absently.

"What did he say?"

Scrunching up his face, the inu crossed his arms.

"Keh, that pup spoke of war and peace. That when the peace is gone, war is all that is left. Come to think of it, I got word recently from an old friend that that boy of mine fought that famous group that goes around doing anything? You know, the one that doesn't have a name?"

Nodding as he pondered, Bokuseno turned to face Toga.

"Why would he kill them all? Did they do something that offended him?"

Rolling his gold eyes, Toga looked skeptical.

"Actually, he left them all alive. Not one severed limb, nor broken bone. He defeated them, rendered them unconscious, spoke to the leader and left."

Rubbing his head thoughtfully, he old tree eased himself on a sitting stool.

"Toga, you know as well as I do, your son is a force to be reckoned with. Everything he does has a purpose, yet it seemed random at the time. Why, since that pup started talking, he would say the strangest things."

"Not exactly the strangest things, just the same thing said many different ways," Toga defended.

"War and peace. When one is gone, the other is all that remains."

Toga grumbled to himself, folding his clawed hands into his sleeves.

Old friends sat in silence for a moment longer, before Bokuseno spoke.

"Perhaps your son inherited your quirks, but in a different manner."

The inu actually looked offended as he glared at the tree.

"What quirks?"

"For one, that human princess you've been sneaking off to visit," he remarked dryly, chuckling as his friend ignored him and in a blink of an eye was out on the balcony. Jumping an impressive distance to a nearby tree, Inu no Tashio, Lord of the West and daiyoukai generally feared by all, stuck his tongue out.

"For one, that isn't a quirk," he argued, "I happen to like humans. And I don't sneak."

Before the old tree could respond, the inu vanished into the night.

Laughing to himself, Bokuseno decided to head to bed.

* * *

**A/N Wow. I mean seriously. I have never written this long of a chapter in one day before!**

**High five for me!**

**Anyways, some people may be getting ideas in their clever little heads. Feel free to share them with moi.**

**So, that's enough for this peach from the north (who writes) and I've got to be going!**

**Until next time!**

***bows dramatically***

**Drop some reviews like some raindrops falling on my head… Or one day these boots are gonna walk all over you. My blue suede boots.**

**Kudos to people who know what I'm talking about!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guest: **First of all, if you noticed Sesshōmaru was 400 years in the original world, and Sesshōmaru in the new world is around 200. This means that Inuyasha has not been born yet, thus Toga is still alive. As for his mother's death, I didn't like her so I killed her off. As for updating, I'm having a bit of writer's block…

Sorry!

* * *

**To Guest Reviewer, Snowbird: **Well… although your guess is kinda close, no they are not going to merge into one. Ish. While I am having a bit of a writer's block, I will try to update ASAP.  
As for Sesshōmaru's suffering… it makes me cry every time I write it. Which is why I avoid do so like the plague.  
Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**To Guest Reviewer: **Well XD to you too!

* * *

**Juila N SnowMiko: **Yup! Absolutely had to, there was no other way.

*grin*

* * *

**DarkenedRequiem: **While I do apologize for the hurts, I'm afraid I can't apologize for the feels… But no worries! There are many more to come, both happy and sad and those moments that make you stand up (or sit straighter) and go, "YES! HAH! BRILLIANT!"

Thank you for reviewing, I should be updating sometime this week… err month.

* * *

**crazykenz: **Yes, it is posted on Dokuga, but best Kagome portrayal? Uh… I'm not sure if I should be astonished or delighted.

*shrugs happily*

I guess I'll be both.

*laughs*

Thank you! I mean seriously! Wow… Do you really think this story is that good?

* * *

**Avarianna:**Why thank you! I most certainly will have happy writings!

* * *

**To Guest Reviewer, Natalie: ***teary eyes* Really? I mean, really really? Gosh, I don't know what to say…

*bows grandly*

Thank you!

I should update sometime next week.

* * *

**CrescentMelody: **Well, I suppose you could say it is a parallel world, but it's also set in the past (notice Inu no Tashio is still alive). Which means, I get to have a _ball!_

* * *

**To Guest Reviewer, TDANIEL: **Nah, there's so much more interesting things to do! My mind is just teeming with ideas! I myself can't even be sure of where this fiction will lead. Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**Kimori Takahashi: **Still deciding… totally hit a writer's block. It's like, there's sooo many things to do, but none of them are right. So sitting here… trying to find the right one...

* * *

**KariaB: ***bows* To be honest, I'm rather excited as well!

*rubs hands together gleefully*

My! So may things to do, timing to set and bombs to drop! So many things to do and it's only midnight! Ladies and gentlemen, this is (will be) a very big day!

* * *

It was late at night when Kagome unfurled herself from Keiko's grip. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, yawning as she did so. Carefully walking over the newly enlarged clearing to kneel at the stream, she stopped abruptly in her act of reaching with her cupped hands for a drink.

_"Lady, is there something wrong?"_

At the still voice the was carried in the wind that gently caressed her cheek, Kagome smiled.

"No," she whispered, "Everything is just fine."

Glancing behind her, the smile widened. Seiko was sleeping in his tree, while Gin was curled up in the roots below.

In the short time she had known them, they were already so precious to her. Seiko still held the habit of keeping to himself, separate from the others, but he was rapidly coming out of his shell. The way his eyes crinkled and his fangs would peek out from his mouth when he was happy or amused was adorable. Several times she had caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye, opening his mouth as if to speak.

Gin, instead of being the one to sacrifice and protect the others, he could now freely come and go as he liked, without worrying about the dangers. His personality had revealed the more mischievous nature of his heritage, instead of the serious attitude Kagome had noticed he displayed often. His heritage brought up several questions as he had claimed to be both a silver and a red kitsune.

As for Keiko, it seemed as the days went by, the little panther built up more energy and the will to play. She was always bouncing, running after things that caught her attention. The child was constantly moving. Despite her feline characteristics, Keiko did not prefer to lounge around in the sun, as most cats would. But she did purr when her hair was stroked or brushed.

_"They have grow, have they not, Lady?"_

Starting from her thoughts, Kagome nodded.

"Yes. So much in so little time."

The voice took on a solemn tone as a stillness forced the wind to slow.

_"Time touches everything. From the birds in the air, to the trees in this forest. From the daiyoukai walking the lands, to the human child wailing in the night."_

There was a pause, as if they did not want to continue their speech. Hesitating, debating to keep quiet, or to speak. In the silence, Kagome spoke.

"Yet Time does not bound me like others."

Lifting her eyes, the miko looked to the still darkened sky.

_"Do you know about the affects of Time on you?"_

"No," she whispered.

A soft sound, as if a sigh, could be heard lightly.

_"While time is a possessive thing, it's hold on you is weak. Taken from the time you were born, you changed the time you were sent, thus changing the future you once lived."_

The winds began to pick up as if in anger, as a roll of thunder faintly echoed in the night. The trees spoke harshly, the creaking sound of branches shifting was followed by the flapping of wings as the bird took flight.

_"Those false kami then ripped you from the time you were to have stayed, sending you here. Time no longer confines you, but as it does everything living thing, it still effects you."_

Kagome laughed quietly.

"And here I was worrying about leaving the children behind, about what would happen to the village if I died," she said almost sadly, "How long do you think I will live?"

_"Perhaps as long as you wish to defy Time. Perhaps, if you wish to live long, your life will stretch out, unendingly. If you wish to die, wish to disappear from this world, Time will grasp you firmly in it's hold."_

A sudden thought occurred to Kagome and she straightened.

"How did you know I came from a different time?"

The leaves shook, amusement evident in the voice.

_"Lady, the well was connected to the Land and the Land told us it's stories. Everything you have done, everything you have said, we know it all."_

The miko sighed tiredly.

"It's sad, as you offer me all I could ever want and all I need do is ask, yet there is one thing even the gods could not give me."

_"What is that, Lady?"_

The winds inquired solemnly.

"They can't give me back my Sesshōmaru," Kagome whispered in a hoarse tone.

_"No, they cannot,"_ the trees agreed_, "But, they have given you children to look after, a purpose and a part of life to look forward to."_

At these words, the miko from the future of another world nodded silently before determinedly returning back to the fox, the snake and the panther.

* * *

When Bokuseno woke at first light, as was his habit, he was highly amused to see his old friend on the verge of sneaking in. There very thing he had insisted he didn't do the night before.

Toga held a small smile on his face. His hands weren't visible as they were stuffed into his long white sleeves. His hair was left down, unusual since the birth of his son due to the startling resemblance.

"Did you have a pleasant time, old friend?"

Shooting the chuckling youkai a half-hearted glare, the inu fell back against the wall, resting his hand on his swords as he did so.

"Even as this one does not see why this pertains to you, this Toga did indeed have a pleasant time," he said haughtily.

"With a human?" Bokuseno asked, curiosity evident in his brown eyes.

"With a human," the youkai parroted.

"And what does this human," the tree probed, "possess that the demoness of these lands lack?"

Heaving a sigh, Toga propped his head on his hand, his gorgeous golden orbs turning serious.

"Perhaps it is the way she smiles at me," he said almost absently, "Or maybe it's the way she dances in the sunlight."

Easing out of his bed, Bokuseno approached Inu no Taisho, questions evident in his gaze. When he spoke, it was in an authoritive voice that demanded answers.

"Toga, this human woman, you are very aware of the fact that if you establish any kind of relationship with her, her life will be placed in danger."

When the lord still didn't answer, the youkai mentally sighed.

"Youkai hate the humans. They think them the insects beneath our boots. Those with keener senses avoid them due to the conglomeration of smells that emanate from their bodies. Tell me, why is this one _human_ different than-"

"Izayoi."

Leafy eyebrows raised. A smirk curved Toga's mouth, displaying pointed fangs.

"Her name is Izayoi and she is like no one I've ever seen. And besides," he added, cutting a sharp look to Bokuseno, "since when did you dislike humans?"

Holding up his hands peaceably, said youkai quickly corrected his friend's presumption.

"I hold no prejudice against humanity. While I do find them to be uneducated, blind, deaf and generally unlikeable, that does not mean I dislike humans."

"Keh!"

At Toga's scoff, the tree simply shrugged and turned, making his way towards the door.

"Honestly, old friend, haven't you learned by now that even as you strive for the benefit of others, there will always be those who work against you?"

The inu did not bother to dignify that question with an answer, but this was also due to the fact that a very pretty young demoness opened the door.

"My lord?"

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, standing from his spot on the floor, straightening his clothes as he did so.

Bowing respectfully, she spoke hesitantly.

"Your son has returned, Lord."

Sure enough, at the timid maid's words were followed by an immensely powerful, burning cold jyaki. As the servant woman left, Toga adopted a look, the very image of confusion and exhaustion.

"Honestly, that pup! I don't know what to do with him anymore! He's only a couple decades past 200 years and I suspect he'll be asking for a fight soon," he grumbled, "Keh! Constantly on about war and peace, he wields his power effortlessly, he gained perfect control when he was only 80 years!"

Barely stopping for a breath, he continued.

"Not to mention the jyaki he has gathered is enough to match mine! And it's easy to say I am one of the strongest in these lands! It wouldn't be a stretch to say _the_ strongest!"

"Calm yourself, friend," Bokuseno spoke in a patient tone.

The inu snorted, strolling out of the room without a backwards glance.

"Sometimes, I wonder about that pup!"

"As does everyone who has met him," the tree remarked dryly.

"Oi! I heard that!" Toga called back, annoyance coating his words.

A moment passed in silence before Bokuseno spoke again.

"I imagine he's too afraid to actually ask his own son about his concerns," he mused.

The sudden burst of a blazing jyaki turned his attention to the door where Toga was staring murderously at him.

A haze fell over the tree's face and the appearance of an old and weary youkai was magnified.

"Oh? Don't mind me I'm just…" Bokuseno trailed off as he waved his hand absently.

He didn't have to be looking to know the old inu had rolled his eyes, rather dramatically too, before going out to greet his son.

As the great lord traveled down the long hallways and corridors leading to the front courtyard where his son was…waiting…he found himself thinking on the reason behind the return of his son.

He didn't have much time to do so, unfortunately, being a daiyoukai as he was and gifted with exceptional speed and strength. Upon rounding the corner and glimpsing his blood for the first time in a several decades, he inwardly cringed, although he kept walking closer as he took in the view.

Dressed in white silks with red decorating the edges, armor held in place by a yellow sash which also held a sword. The smooth, fluffy fur of his mokomoko that trailed down to his feet. A harsh jyaki, burning cold and freezing heat, was tightly reigned in as was his scent. Silver hair and hard gold eyes, a crescent moon and twin strips gracing his skin.

Although his son stood whole and well, the look composed entirely of the promise of death and a wintery stare was set firmly on the inu's face. As always, his scent was carefully reigned in, as was his immense jyaki.

"Sesshōmaru," Toga greeted him.

"Chichiue."

There was only a slight nod of acknowledgement as Sesshōmaru spoke in a deep baritone. Toga could feel his own face stiffening and his shoulders squaring.

"For what reason have you returned to your ancestral lands?"

The youkai's eyes closed as he strolled forward.

"This Sesshōmaru was unaware he needed a reason," he said as he brushed the side of his father's clothes faintly when he walked past.

Stopping just behind Toga, he spoke with a slight edge to his words as he glanced over his shoulder.

"This one is also unaware of the purpose for one such as you to seek out a human female. Did you, perhaps, need a reason for that?"

Toga did not move, but his jyaki began to seep out from his form. The sun, just peeking over the mountains, was covered by clouds as a darkness suddenly fell over the two youkai. The wind gave a mighty gust, then died down, as if to watch the confrontation between the Inu no Taisho, the daiyoukai of the west held in awe and fear by the rest of their kind, and his son, Sesshōmaru, also daiyoukai in his own right.

"Do you wish to challenge this one, _pup_?"

At the low menacing quality of his father's voice, Sesshōmaru turned his gaze to the palace before him.

"Chichiue, do you know why this one walks these Lands? Why this one speaks unceasingly of war and peace?"

Father and son stood in silence. Both possessing iron wills, beautiful silver hair and gorgeous gold eyes. Both much more alike than either could guess.

"No, those things are a mystery to this one," Toga said quietly. Pivoting, the inu set his stare on his tall and proud son.

"And this mystery leads you to assumptions and conclusions that are incorrect. Do not pretend to understand this one," he bit back harshly.

To which he father laughed mockingly as his fangs slid from his mouth in anger.

"Pretend to understand you? Since you were nursing from your mother, I did not know your thoughts, your goals. What your unwavering purpose in this life was. I still do not!"

Although the inu was not roaring, his voice low and controlled, fire burned with the weight of his emotions that he tried to impart to his stoic son.

"But, if you wish to enlighten me, I would listen," he continued, the anger gone from his deep and smooth voice as the clouds slid back to reveal the rising sun.

Sesshōmaru did not say anything, simply continued on his way until he came to the high walls of the royal family's gardens.

"Even as one would tell another what is plain as day in their minds, understanding is not as easy to come by," he remarked.

"I said I would listen. I never said I could understand," Toga countered, "But you are my son. My firstborn. It causes me pain that you hide yourself from me."

Sesshōmaru swung around, taking a large step as he did so, that he was face to face with his father.

For an instant, Toga could have sworn Sesshōmaru's face actually relaxed and a smile cross his lips.

"As much as this one is, as much as this one knows, he still is grateful for the council of his father."

Toga scoffed, folding his arms as he did so.

"Keh! It's natural," he spoke proudly, the tension easing between the two.

"Although, are you sure you have no desire to challenge your old man in a fight?" Toga asked speculatively as he stared suspiciously at Sesshōmaru's now emotionless face.

"There is no reason to war against one's allies," he said monotonously, as he resumed his course to the palace. With his back displayed to his father, he missed the twitch of the old inu's eye, but he did hear the words he mumbled.

"Keh, there he goes again! I swear, that has to be from his mother's side of the family!"

As Toga walked by the side of Sesshōmaru and shortly entered the palace, neither noticed the winds that swirled and swept over the yards before gusting strongly through the surrounding towns.

* * *

**A/N Ah, I sorry readers! I beg forgiveness! Especially to those who are in Fanfiction and read 'Of Mikos Ayakashi and Demons'! I was going to update on Wednesday (both of them on the 16th [which might have been two weeks ago] {maybe three, actually} ), but I wasn't home all day long (had to leave around 7 o'clock in the morning) and I tried to write, I really did, but I hit this _really _high wall of writer's block. I'm sorry! But, to offer more excuses, I just had a birthday! Yay! Also, almost died from a tornado (which was on the same day, actually).**

**Anyways!**

**Since I have very, _very_ little to work with on Toga's character, other than his serious moments, I get to imagine most of his relaxed personality. Well, it's not that hard, just add a dash of Inuyasha and a sprinkle of Sesshōmaru and mix in the personality of a great warrior and charismatic leader!**

**And so, please leave reviews! I survive off of them for _weeks! _**

**Until next time!**

***waves***


	12. Chapter 12

**My dear readers! I sincerely apologize for the ridicules amount of time that it took me to update with a short chapter.**

**But! I have an excuse!**

**I downloaded and spent the entire week(s) watching, re-watching Inuyasha, memorizing character traits, personalities, hypothetical situations, theoretical scenarios and anything else I could think of.**

**So, as it turns out, Sesshōmaru actually does _not_ refer to himself in the third person very often. Mostly it's 'I, Sesshōmaru,'.**

**This is like a _huge_ shock to me, not to mention very sad.**

**If you don't believe me than watch some Inuyasha and listen for when Sesshōmaru says, 'watashi'. That's 'I'.**

***sigh***

**This also means the previous chapters need to be edited.**

**Anyone feel like beta-ing for me?**

**Anyways, as this note is getting super long, please enjoy the following chapter and responses to reviewers!**

* * *

**KuroNeko-kun: **Yup! Also the only material I have is why Toga was heading off to go kick butt and save Izayoi, when he was wounded and in battle-mode… so. But I think I'll be able to achieve a balance.

*laughs*

No worries, lots of people tend to sound like their mothers. Sometimes it's a good things, other times it's not but than again… _mothers_.

As you can see, I have another long excuse, this time at the beginning of the chapter!

*smiles*

Anyways, swanks you! I'll keep doing my best!

* * *

**AngelMiko69: ** Yes… I'm _such_ an evil person… especially since I wrote such a cliff hanger with writer's block. Hehe.

*rubs hands together*

Don't worry though, another chapter will be coming soon!

* * *

**Alyra Rose: **I sincerely hope that is a good 'holy crap'… But thank you for reading, even if it's not.

* * *

**Purplediamon: **Yes… Kagome has been known for her unpredictable reactions. And I totally agree with you, it is really sad…

*wipes away tear*

Also, again yes, there is a Sesshōmaru in Kagome's new world and yes I am planning to have them met. Probably.

* * *

**lilmztaken86: **Wow! You think? Thanks! I was kinda freaking over everything I had Kagome do so I'm glad it turned out well!

* * *

**seshysgodestris: **Oooo, that's actually a good idea! Thanks! As for the long due explanation, that will be coming… soon-ish. Maybe.

Anyways, hope for the best!

* * *

**Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A: **OMG, I KNOW! I was literally wiping away tears thinking to myself what a horrible person I am… Bear with me though, this fiction does have a happy ending!

A happy Kagome/Sesshōmaru ending. I'm afraid I just don't ship Toga/Kagome.

As for Sesshōmaru killing you, don't worry! I'm sure there is a line…a really long line.

* * *

**Avarianna: ***cries with you* I want to write more too!

* * *

**CrescentMelody**: Ooo, me too! I can't wait until I get to write that scene!

* * *

**Fumpkin**: *starry eyes*

OMG, your name is adorable!

*clears throat*

First of all, Seshsomaru (I believe) took after his mother. After all, if you think about it, Toga was always off to war and patrolling and hangin' out with Izayoi. There for, only a small part of Toga's personality got through.

Also, I love making new characters, but trying to keep the original the same-ish is something I strive for.

Anyways, thank you!

(Nah, I've lived in Texas for years, so the almost-dying-in-a-tornado was kinda fun. Thanks for your concern, though!)

* * *

**Wren210: ***teary eyes* Thank you, like OMG thank you! That was wonderfully happy!

*laughs*

So glad you enjoy my fiction!

* * *

Dark crimson rose high in a spectacular arc, before splattered on white cloth. A youkai's scream echoed off of the high canyon walls. Eyes as the purest gold, as cold as a winter's night, stared almost vacantly at the warm liquid running down his claws.

Softly scoffing to himself, an elegant figure turned and began to stroll away. A wet, hacking cough stopped him and he briefly glanced back.

"Y-you!"

A bloodied youkai, made unrecognizable by the wounds from which his life-force gushed from, pushed himself up on quivering arms, glaring hatefully at the inu. His hands fisted as he spat his words out.

"The k-kami will bring their justice-," an odd gurgling noise cut off his words momentarily before his continued, his voice barely a whisper, "They will give us vengeance!"

Although the fallen youkai's throat was severely damaged and mangled, his killer caught his words perfectly.

"Vengeance, you say?"

Even though he was almost dead, the tightly controlled voice of the inu who turned to face him, chilled his blood.

"This is vengeance. This is I, Sesshōmaru's, vengeance. And I am bringing justice to these lands and all the way to the very throne room of 'kami'," Sesshōmaru said, a fang glittering in growing light of dawn.

"_That_ is all the justice and vengeance that will come."

Once again turning on his heel, the proud son of the late inu-daiyoukai, Toga, resumed his path down the barren lands of the canyon floor.

As he calmly placed one booted foot in front of him, his senses told him his prey had finally given up his soul.

_Another low-level scum who didn't know anything._

In the month since Kagome's removal from this world, Sesshōmaru had discovered many things about these kami who thought they could interfere with his life.

Such as there was only one who cared to walk the Earth, searching for entertainment, amusement and pleasure.

Along his path, he had encountered a human who, upon learning of inuyoukai's name, readily provided him with information.

There were many youkai and humans alike who devoted their lives to them, and some who were supposedly visited by their kami. This cult went to the very extremes to worship those four beings who sat a top the heavens. Human, co-existing with youkai, gladly giving up their children to be sacrificed for the 'ever-lasting glory of the highest ones'.

This well-informed human had then told him of hidden villages who practiced these atrocities. Only certain families were involved, the well-kept secrets passed from father to son so that they would always remain in the family.

Those they did not agree, were killed.

One of the most disturbing facts he had been told, was that these people existed for thousands of years, and believed they held the ultimate religion. That they were a special and chosen people, separate from others.

Sesshōmaru scoffed to himself.

They would learn. These pathetic morals, youkai and these false 'kami'. Simply thinking themselves the highest of high, unequaled in strength, that no one would _dare_ challenge them.

How they had deceived themselves in their arrogance, reeking of ignorance!

A quirk of his mouth, a darkening of his expression and Sesshōmaru allowed a feral smirk to cross his face.

_Vengeance? Justice? Pathetic trash, unable to understand this declaration of war._

Sesshōmaru reached his unstained hand back, pulling his claws through the silver strands. Letting his hair fall back into place, his mokomoko gathered itself around him, pushing the inu off the ground and into the air.

* * *

Curled into the cool embrace of a night's sky, Seira lay calmly in her bed. From the doorway, a pair of dark and brooding eyes watched her carefully.

"I am not going to suddenly start screaming, nor am I going to wail about the end of our lives, Masato," the woman said dryly.

"Be that as it may," he said smoothly, "even you cannot deny Insanity touched you and you succumbed."

Seira laughed mockingly.

"'Insanity touched me'? Is there reeally such a being? Tell me," she said, lifting herself up to stare amusedly at her comrade, "Your impression of me from since we threw down that spineless wimp to Earth, has never changed, has it? Cold, composed, calculating always with a trick up my sleeve?"

She laughed merrily, the sound echoing off the walls of the barren room.

"I do apologize, Masato, but contrary to your theories, I am perfectly sane," she said, quirking her mouth.

"It is just, you did not see what my eyes perceived, nor would you have understood if you had."

"And what could you have possibly seen that would induce such an explicit reaction, Seira?"

Masato said almost mockingly as he left his position and slowly approached the woman smiling amusedly at him.

"What visions appeared before my own eyes would shock even you, so, would you like to hear them?"

"I have already spoken," he spoke with impatience in his tone.

"This is what I saw," Seira began, her previous amusement disappearing from her countenance.

"I saw that one, Sesshōmaru, with his power gathered around him like a raging storm, I saw him cut down our worshippers. I saw him destroy and annihilate _everything_. His clothes were soaked in the blood of our followers, those who keep us sitting a top these heavens. Death trailed behind him, delighting in the carnage and the tormented souls that would linger still."

Seira's eyes lost their focus and she moved her hands, as if attempting to describe what she had seen.

"I saw him, in our halls, walking the lands. I saw him in _this_ world, in the next, in the one before and in all the ones that end and began around this star."

A smile crossed her lips.

"Did you know, O great wise Masato, we have made this mistake many times. And each time Sesshōmaru gets closer and closer to tearing our throats out."

Again, the kami laughed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Through this she still managed to talk.

"First, it was with Midoriko and the Inu no Tashio in _this_ world, only in this world, but…

…It was always Kagome and Sesshōmaru. In this world. In the next. In the one after and in every world that could ever be created. Sesshōmaru would live alone and unattached until that woman came to walk his path."

Masato remained silent, the expression of displeasure evident on his face.

"Do you know the differences in the worlds of this one and Kagome's?"

Not waiting for an answer, Seira sighed heavily.

"Toga's mate died, the ever beautiful InuKimi, but he recovered and there is already a woman he has found. A _human_ woman, named Izayoi. Sound familiar?"

The familiarity of the woman's name is not the issue, it is unusual that you take such please in knowing the lives of those who are beneath us," Masato spoke in smooth, matter-of-factly tones as he turned to leave.

But the kami stopped him cold with an angry, hard voice.

"You will be the first to die. You with all your knowledge and logic and reasoning. You claim peace and safety, power and authority, yet you are blind to the fact that what you hold your confidence in is rapidly crumbling."

Paying no heed to Seira's words, the kami exited the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

_This is proof that women hold irrational, chaotic emotions that are unnecessary and a hindrance._

He scoffed to himself before his face returned to normal, the tension in his body also fading as he dismissed the ramblings of an obviously hysterical female.

* * *

**A/N Ugh. I'm tired.**

***sigh***

**Anyways, review!**

**My precious reviews…**

***strokes random fluffy thing***

**Oh, I almost forgot!**

**DOES ANYONE HAVE A PREFERANCE FOR WHO'S POV YOU WANNA READ?!**

**Like the Evil Kami! Sesshōmaru's War! Other Sesshōmaru's Life! Toga! Kagome! The Winds of the Seasons (aka The Singing, Talking, Dancing Trees)!**

**Or maybe…**

**Inuyasha! Miroku! Sango! Shippo! Rin! InuKimi (the living one)!**

**The most votes win!**

**Until next time!**

***falls over***


	13. Chapter 13

**Kisako Hakome**: Okay!

* * *

**hana sora (Dokuga)**: Maybe… you never know.

* * *

**GomeMaru (Dokuga): **One vote for Shippo!

* * *

**Kimori Takahashi: **Yes, Kagome will encounter Sesshōmaru (Other World), and if it's not this chapter, it will be the next chapter that will be adding people to Kagome's village.

* * *

**LoveInTheBattleField (Dokuga &amp; FF): **I have never watched Sailor Moon, actually. But thank you for the reminder!

* * *

**Bookfinder: **Wow. That is a very astute guess. Or maybe you can just read minds over the internet? Or maybe, you could tell that's where I'm leading? *wide eyes*

* * *

**Julia N SnowMiko: **Kagome? Okay…

*scribble scribble*

Oh? So you wanna kill Masato? Sure! Just as soon as Sesshōmaru leaves me alone. No licking, no smiling, no speaking, no breathing, no undressing and no visual contact.

*ahem*

Anyways.

Yes.

Yes.

Maybe, that's actually a good idea.

That is coming up, sooner than I planned because that's basically all everyone asks for.

*crosses eyes*

I didn't, happy now?

* * *

**TDANIEL (Dokuga) : **I'm holding off Kagome's family in the future until I decide if I'm going to have them reunite with her. I'll probably do Inuyasha in a later chapter, but Sesshōmaru, Kagome, Toga, Winds of the Season and Sesshōmaru (Other World) will all be making an appearance soon.

* * *

**Fumpkin: ***bows* Thank you!

Ooo, I like you! Yuppers, you can most certainly vote for all.

Although, I think the Other World characters are going to win…

I'll put Rin at the end since we haven't heard from her in a while and the rest of the chapter should be set in the Other World.

Usually you see someone's name and you think, 'Oh, that's cool/cute/creative!', or whatever, but your name is like… Just so…so… _adorable._

(*envious*)

* * *

**Susi8 (Dokuga): **Yay! I really like my story too! And yes, that has been on of the star moments that everyone is excited to see…

Oooo, seeing Toga first? That's something to think on.

*grins*

And thank you for reading this story! The reason I write is the reason you read!

* * *

**fallingyuki: ***depressed* I know… I didn't know who to fixate my writing on so I shoved the burden on my readers.

*tear*

But I have to say my idea for the parallel universe came from watching too much Doctor Who and the bucket load of feels that accompanied it.

Inutachi, huh? Okay!

*scribble scribble*

* * *

**KairaB: **O_O Apparently, people are looking forward to Sesshōmaru (Other World) and Kagome's meeting much more than I originally thought.

As for that, I've just had a BRILIANT idea while I was writing this response! Ah! Like, OMG THANK YOU!

*dashes off*

* * *

**Avarianna:** *blushes* Er… I'm honored… *laughs nervously* Wow… thank you. Like… I hope I don't disappoint!

*bows*

* * *

**crazykenz: **Kagome and/or Sesshōmaru (Other World)? Okay! I can do that!

* * *

**Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A: **Nooo! Don't die on me! You're a faithful reader and your reviews make me happy! Don't die!

I'll update quickly, so just don't die!

*sobs*

* * *

**Serena530 (Dokuga):** Oh, yay! Sesshōmaru's War is one of my favorites. And what's this? You want to read about what our dear and much loved Sesshōmaru does to the demon/human villages, and their occupants, who worship the much despised kamis and ect.?

*rubs hands together gleefully*

Okay! I can do that!

* * *

The peaceful morning quiet was shatter at the sound of a shrill, startled scream. As it echoed against rock, people looked up and towards the mountains that surrounded the nearby beaches and coves. Glancing at one another uneasily, they paused in their work. It didn't take long for another scream, more terrifying than the last, to bounce around the waters that lapped gently at the human's boats. Now, thoroughly afraid, they dropped their fishing nets, their oars and tools, making a break for the supposed safety of their homes.

Just in the nick of time, as the skies darkened and the frightful noise of wings beating the air sent the villagers cowering to the ground. Rocks crumbling, falling to the sand to make a dull _thud_, the men and women of this particular village knew exactly what was happening.

The bats had turned against one another. Those brutal, cruel beasts who sucked dry the blood from humans. Those bats who had terrorized the inhabitance of this town for hundreds of years until just recently, those detestable youkai!

Despite the very real threat to the lives of their families, each and everyone old enough to understand what was transpiring was praying the youkai would kill one another. Nevertheless, their prayers went unanswered and unheard as the unmistakable cry of a woman and child in pain, followed quickly by wood splintering, reaching their covered ears. But this merely added fuel to the fire as a male's enraged shout rang out, the sound ringing in human ears until they thought their heads would burst.

Then, with a sudden burst of wind that blew against the frail wooden walls of their hiding places, quiet reigned. For the more brave ones who could hear the fading shrieks in the distance, they ventured from their homes to look outside. The sight that meant their eyes was most puzzling.

Yes, there was destruction, it was true the skies were still darkened, yet there was no sign of the bats that had caused the devastation. Save for the unmoving and dismembered bodies of those obviously no longer in this world.

Looking around in bewilderment, the humans only took a moment to simply accept the unexplainable and the unknown before continuing on with their lives in their normal everyday manner.

* * *

"Toga-dono!"

Normally, on a day such as this, where the sun was shining and the wind was blowing pleasantly against his skin, Toga would be irritated at an interruption. But then again, on a normal day where the weather was a enjoyable as this, he wouldn't be playing against his son in a game of shogi*. Said person was sitting most relaxed, enjoying the game that he would undoubtedly beat his father at. So, just this once, the inu leapt at the chance to escape.

"What is it, Yuuto?"

The timid manservant, obviously hailing from a reptilian tribe of youkai, hurried forward and leaned down to urgently speak in his Lord's ear, not bothering to remember that as inuyoukai, daiyoukai at that, his hearing was exceptional, ever for a inu.

"We've re…sss...eived report...sss that tho...ssss...e bat…sss... to the sss...outh-ea...ss...t have attacked their leader, Ryota-sss...an! They've driven him to the an…sss...ient fore...sss...t that lie...sss near the border…ssss of the...sss...e land..sss!"

Instantly, Toga's eyes narrowed and his face went as still and cold, his jyaki flaring slightly around him in anger. While he was considered a fairly laid back and easy-going youkai, his anger was a thing to be feared. Even Sesshōmaru took on a calculating gaze as he observed his father.

"Ryota? Tsuyoshi's son?"

Internally flinching at Inu no Taisho's words and his anger, Yuuto nonetheless handed him a scroll, remaining steadfast in his place.

Gold hardened and burned as Toga silently read the report. Sesshōmaru, his personality being as it was, always kept his scent and aura under tight control. Toga was different, using both to his advantage in everyday life. So when the inu closed his eyes and carefully placed the scroll on the low rise table which he sat at, Sesshōmaru reached for his swords. In one fluid motion, Toga stood.

"It says the reason for the rebellion was Ryota mated and had a child by a human woman," the Lord said softly, opening one eye to stare at the now frightened snake, "Is that so?"

Dropping to the ground like a stone, Yuuto bared his neck while bowing his head, while avoiding the letter 's' in his answer.

"Correct, Toga-dono."

In the stillness that followed, Sesshōmaru slid a single sword into his sash before his sire spoke again.

"Yuuto, send Byakuya to my rooms. Immediately."

"Hai, Toga-dono."

Not wasting a second, the snake vanished out of the room. A clawed hand reached for the missive laying bound next to the shogi board. At the sound of paper rustling, Toga returned his attention to his son.

"Well, Chichiue, what do you make of this?"

Recognizing the look his sire sent him, Sesshōmaru clarified.

"What stirs your anger so, to the point of donning your armor and setting off personally? Is it perhaps the betrayal towards an old friend's son? Or perhaps, something more?"

Even as his tone was indifferent, Toga knew his son was interested in his answer. However, he only scoffed before strolling across the floor, his intention to depart quite clear. As he disappeared around the hallway, Sesshōmaru merely stood, his eyes fixed on the door. If another had been in the room, they would have come to the conclusion that the cold son of their lord was, perhaps, hurt by the apparent rejection of his sire. But, as people are wont to, their assumption are mostly based off their own feelings.

It didn't even take half a minute before Toga re-appeared in the doorway, his face a mask that hid any emotion, just as his son's did. A small break appeared as his lips twisted in a scowl.

"Do you really need an invite, pup? Or has your blade become dull from it's disuse?"

"Hn."

Ignoring his father's insult, Sesshōmaru fell into step beside him as Toga hurried towards his rooms where, no doubt, the Head General of the magnificent West was waiting. Soon, they entered the wing of the palace that housed the royal family's armors and weapons. Since the royal family consisted of Sesshōmaru and Toga, due to the death of InuKimi several decades earlier, also, the birth of only one pup, the family wing of the palace was empty. Thus, both father and son chose their rooms in this wing which was dedicated to the instruments of war.

The silence was broke the moment Toga stopped in front of his door, as he turned to shoot his son a glare.

"Not to mention, what is that sword anyways?"

Allowing himself a small smirk, Sesshōmaru only spoke the name of the lone sword sitting at his hip.

"Bakusaiga."

"Ho? Is that so?"

With apparently nothing more to say, Toga entered his room, his eyes gaining a feral light as he caught sight of his swords.

Tenseiga, the Sword of Heaven.

Tessaiga, the legendary sword that, with one swing, can destroy a hundred enemies.

Sō'unga, the Sword of Hell.

Turning and nodding at the large youkai in the middle of the room, Toga reached for his armor.

* * *

Several days had passed in peace since the departure of Ryota and Hairi. It was perhaps six weeks since Kagome had been thrown into this other world, and her heart's ache was lessening as the days passed.

Many times, her thoughts traitorously dwelled on her friends. If Sango was pregnant yet. If Miroku was still the same old lecherous monk now that he was married to the slayer woman. If Shippo was okay, if he was lonely.

Inuyasha would come next, but he would be followed by S-

It was always at that time that she forcible cut off her thinking. But her fingers would curl around that beautiful necklace that youkai had given her so long ago. It shined as bright at the stars in the glow of the moon, as she only took it out from under her clothes at night. More often, she found it in possession of her fingers with no recollection of reaching up to grasp the cool gems and smooth metal.

In an attempt to ease her pain, she suggested Keiko, Gin and Seiko all go exploring. In the early morning, armed with woven baskets (another gift from the trees) they set out.

It was late morning when Kagome first felt it. Her eyes immediately shot towards the sky, her brow furrowing in concentration.

"Kagome?"

Motioning Gin to be quiet, the miko stood, dropping the basket that had been sitting on her lap. Thankfully, Keiko noted with a sigh of relief, none of the yummy looking berries inside spilled. Turning wide eyes to look questioningly at Seiko, the girl blinked at his small shrug. As a pair of snowy white ears twitched back and forth, Keiko caught the stirring of the wind and suddenly tensed.

Just a few moments ago, the air was warm and gentle, the sky bright and clear as the sun shone down, yet it was no more. A sudden chill had everyone pulling their tops more firmly together as the wind stilled. In a blur of movement, at Kagome's nod, Gin grabbed a hold of Seiko and Keiko, leaving behind not a trace as he returned them to the safety of their camp.

Quickly gathering the baskets of herbs and berries, Kagome darted off, deep into the forest. While the place they were in was still considered a part of the forest, it was void of trees as flowers, bushes and grass covered both sloping hills and flatlands. The trees were the source of their protection, what prevented any evil thing from getting in. And so as she ran back to the beginnings of her small village, Kagome called the trees to her side.

As always, they formed themselves with leaves and flowers, riding on the wind to easily match her pace.

_"You feel it as well, Lady?"_

"No, not exactly. It's more like a premonition that something is wrong," she spoke in between breaths, "But you most definitely know what it is, so please tell me!"

Scarcely had the words left her mouth, then they were stolen by the suddenly heavy wind that literally swept her off her feet. With a whirling of petals, the forms of her friends were scattered to the four winds that carried her, much faster than Inuyasha could run, across the forest floor.

_"Lady, this is most urgent. The man with his beloved, with the child of both worlds, they are in danger!"_

It only took a second to realize the trees were speaking of Ryota, Hairi and Kou, as the next she was deposited next to Gin, who faced her with a grim look on his young face. Shoving her burden into the outstretched hands of Keiko and Seiko, Kagome snatched her bow while slinging her quiver on her shoulder. Her face was set in determination as she cut her eyes to the two half-bloods staring in worry at her.

"You two, stay here unless I call for you! Gin, come!"

Dashing to the tree line that surrounded the large clearing, the miko abruptly stopped. Turning quickly, she knelt down to eye-level of the younger ones. Tilting her head to the side, Kagome smiled warmly.

"Gin and I will be back soon, so don't worry , okay?"

Although both returned her smile, they retained their solemn gaze. With that, Kagome rapidly faded into the cover of the trees with Gin at her heels.

"What can you sense, Gin?"

She wasted no time in asking her companion. The expanding of his aura that sunk into and blended with the aura of nature itself brought a feeling of pride in how the fox had grown so much since the beginning.

"Anger, bloodlust, the desire for revenge is the most thickest, the feelings that stand out the most," he said tightly, "But in the midst of that, there are some whose desire is to protect, to defend. Even more faintly is-"

Gin stiffened, his green eyes widening. In a blink, he had vanished from her sight. Although, she didn't have time to dwell on this as the wind once again wrapped it's arms around her, carrying her swiftly through the trees.

_"Lady, they have returned!"_

Already knowing who it was the voices spoke of, Kagome quickly notched an arrow.

"I need to get above the trees so I can get a clear shot!"

_"They approach, the fox-child goes ahead, up we will bring you!"_

If not for the last few words, the miko would have been totally unprepared for the astonished force the wind exerted before she flew up into the sky. Her breath caught in her throat and the world spun in front of her. The was a _whoosh~_ and then the air cleared. The sight that meant her vision almost sent tears to her eyes.

There was a swirling mass of bats, all hell-bent on the sight of blood. They virtually blotted out the sun which was supposed to be almost overhead in the still clear sky.

She could sense Ryota with Hairi and Kou, and a small number of other bats who were fighting with their backs towards them. However, against a large number, reeking of bloodlust and glee were hacking them down as scream and shouts filled the air.

Her sadness was quickly followed by anger as she could have sworn she heard a child's cry. Sucking in a deep breath, Kagome yelled as loud as she could,

"Ryota! _Down!_"

Hoping the bat hear her, she let loose her arrow in a dazzling display of power. To her relief, she noticed a small handful of dark figures drop from the dark cloud of bats as her arrow streaked harmlessly above them.

But before she could see what her power did to the youkai, the wind caught her falling form, dumping her on the ground as it rose up in the air again. Tightening her grip on her bow, Kagome broke into a run, barely noticing as the trees rearranged themselves to allow her passage. She was panting in short gasps when she finally stumbled on to a clearing, already occupied by Gin. Panicking for an instant when she didn't see Ryota, the light shining from the parting of the trees was darkened, right before several bats touched down in the grass.

"Ryota!"

At the sound of his name, said bat looked up through white hair, violet eyes widening. With one beat of his powerful wings, he was towering over her. To his knees he went, unfolding his arms as her hands reached out. Hairi was tucked firmly into his side, her legs wrapped around his waist for support, with Kou nestled inside her kimono. When her mate's arms left her figure, she fell lightly onto the ground, gasping for a breath. Upon seeing Kagome's worried expression, her face crumpled as a tear streaked down her cheek.

"Kagome-sama! They- It was just- _Why?_"

It was the shaking, soft voice that pleaded for understanding that caused a tear to fall down her own cheek. Setting her arms briefly around the trembling woman, Kagome spoke gently.

"It's alright, Hairi-chan. They don't understand what it is they do. What you've done, it's enough."

Cutting her gaze to Gin, the fox handed her a small flower, as if he had read her thoughts. Cupping in the palm of her hand, she move it directly under the distraught woman's nose. Hurriedly throwing the flower to the side and out of sight, Kagome relaxed when she saw Hairi's closed lids and even breathing. Easing her down to lay on the thickly carpeted floor, an entirely different expression came to the miko's face as she grasped her bow with a firm hand.

"Ryota, are these men loyal to you?"

A single nod of his head as he glanced back to the eight or so bats that were standing off to the side, distrust evident in their posture. At his nod, the band holding his hair back, snapped and white cascaded down his shoulders, clad in a dark blue haori. Lowering her head until her bangs over her eyes, Kagome spoke normally.

"It hurts when something you never thought could be taken from you is so easily ripped away. When someone betrays you… that really hurts, too."

Lifting her head and straightening her back, she smiled bitterly at Ryota, before it faded and she repeated the words Gin had said merely a week ago.

"Your men are welcome in this forest, so long as they treat this Land with respect and wish to reside in peace. So long as their intentions are honorable, they will always be welcome in the forest."

Standing to her feet, she turned her eyes upwards. Her initial attack had forced the youkai back, but it had reach a good ten of them, purifying the Earth of their existence. The more smarter ones, were hanging a short ways from the forest, while the ignorant ones with no care for anything, save their next meal, were circling above. Notching another arrow, Kagome took careful aim, gathering her reiki to the tip of her arrow, before she released.

Until it clear the tops of the trees and came to the height of the lower youkai, there was no power at all. This was rectified as it encounter the combined jyaki of the bats. In a brilliant flash, a chorus of agony-filled screams, Kagome's reiki spread pink sparkles in the air along with the sharp smell of purity.

"Do you wish for the other's lives? To live or to die?"

She asked Ryota, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression. He slowly shook his head, his eyes fixated on her.

"There's no point to kill them. They now have nowhere to go, no pack, as you put it. They will wonder as there aren't any other clan that will take them in. You can leave them be," he said harshly.

Lowering her bow, she nodded a serious expression still present.

"Well, then. I suppose my offer was accepted?"

A small smile quirked the corners of the bat's mouth.

"We will graciously accept your offer, as it appears we have no where else to go," he said lowering his head ever so slightly.

"All are welcome, but they should get used to having humans and half-bloods around!"

Ryota laughed lowly, tension slowly easing from his previously tense body.

"Going to start a clan of your own, huh?"

As her blue eyes crinkled up, a smile spread across Kagome's face.

"Yup!"

* * *

Atop the heavens, the lay on a bed crafted of golden light, the kami who was know as Rika. However, ever those that knew her best were unable to find the proud, reckless woman of old in the almost hollow shell that was being over-taken by a destructive purity. A single mistake made in the character of a single human child had resulted in the near death-like state that this kami was currently in. Black lines covered the entirety of her exposed skin, stemming from the left empty sleeve of her sleeping gown. Sweat glistened on the skin of her forehead, her face lined and creased from long hours of agony and sleepless nights.

Slowly, her eyes cracked open and she shifted slightly to take in the person sitting silently by her bedside. A small smile cracked her dry lips.

"Hello, Katsuo," Rika spoke in a rough voice, the words barely managing to leave her throat.

Leaning back into the high back chair, the man returned her smile.

"Look who is finally awake. How do you feel?"

Her eyes slid closed and her body tensed as a bitter laugh attempted to leave her mouth.

"I am not dead, then again nor do I believe I will recover. Does that answer your question?"

Katsuo did not have a chance to answer before she spoke again, she hand reaching out with surprising strength to grab his own.

"Do not think I am as ignorant as the others. I know very well where your loyalties lies, why you seem to be many different people in one body. Why you are the only who watches over me."

Merely raising his eyebrows, Katsuo gently patted the woman's hand. Returning it to rest back against her stomach, he stood to his feet.

"Rika, despite your recklessness, your haughty attitude and your belief that everything should be handed to you on a silver platter, you do see more than the others. The question is," he continued lowly, "Is what do you make of me and what will you say to the others?"

She shook her head, pulling her only hand to cover her eyes. The voice she used next, was trembling and she sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

"He was also so gentle. Patting my head when I was sad, ruffling my head whenever he needed to go. Yet I did nothing as Masato and Seira plotted and schemed. Over these millennia, I have always asked myself, why, why did not I do _something_?"

"Ho? So even you feel regret, remorse and wish to return to those days of long ago?"

Rika laughed hoarsely.

"I know as well as anyone, my heart has already rotted. But I distracted myself, playing the game until even occasionally I convinced myself I had done nothing wrong. Now, it's too late. I should just fade away into the darkness that pulls at me."

"Perhaps," Kastuo said quietly, "If you could see your reflection, you would be able to see the lie in your words."

She stilled. Carefully moving her hand to be placed over the wound which the miko had first shot her arrow. Her body was completely healed, save for the pain and black scars, also her arm was lost, something even the Golden Cloth could not restore. But there remained in her once cold and dead heart, a park of warmth. This time, the tears did fall.

"_Why?_ Why did that woman…?"

"You should already know the answer. It's because no matter how much hate and anger dwells in her heart, there is a part of her that will always try to forgive and move on."

These were Katsuo's final words as he pivoted on his heel and strolled out of the healing room, leaving Rika to her miserable thoughts.

* * *

Flowers gently bowed their heads under the weight of a mild wind, as a lone girl sat in a small patch of blossoms. The sweet fragrance of magnolia trees, the willowy tentacles of the much loved sakura tree, all were present in this beautiful natural garden. To almost anyone this sight would bring peace, happiness, feelings of contentment.

To almost anyone.

Perhaps to one, this would bring back memories of those who were long gone, dearly departed, the ones who no longer walked on this world's lands. The lone girl was one such as this. Sitting by herself, a strange object made with strange material that someone had promised with this, they could always find her. But, no matter how many times this little girl pressed the buttons, spoke to it, pleaded with it to let someone hear her words, not a sound came from the other end.

It was a gorgeous day, with clear blue skies, a pleasant wind from the coast and the sun shining down. Yet the picture this girl made was one of sadness and mourning. Tear-streaked cheeks, trembling lips and shaking shoulders. And this is the sight that only four were witness to, standing a top a small hill.

The last of her kind, a demon-slayer woman, leaning against the tall form of a handsome monk. Clad in red robes, there also stood a half-blood, a small kitsune sitting on his shoulder.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Shippo asked softly, concern evident in his voice.

"Stupid," Inuyasha muttered, "Do ya think any of us are goin' to be alright?"

The kitsune fell silent.

"I hope so," he whispered.

"Then, ya have your answer," the half-blood said, crossing his arms firmly.

An awkward silence descended, a reminder of the pain of what they had lost since in the past, Kagome would have intervened. Sango sighed, taking a deep breath as she rubbed her stomach.

"Kagome-chan was the one who helped me over the grief of losing my family and my village. Now as we re-built the same village, it doesn't seem right that she isn't here," the slayer remarked.

"I agree, but Kagome-sama would not want us to be sad. At the least, we still have each other. Kagome may not have anyone," Miroku, always the voice of reason, pointed out.

"Keh, we know that!"

"Anyways, Inuyasha," the monk continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "You should go talk to Rin."

"Hah? Me?"

"That's right, Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed, leaping down to point a clawed finger at him, "Sesshōmaru left her in our care in order to go on a killing spree and since it's your brother, you get to cheer her up!"

Both Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement.

"Shippo is right, Inuyasha. Besides, while we all love Kagome-sama, you're the one who life was drastically changed from her presence.," Miroku's speech ended in a whisper as his arms tightened around his wife and his gaze turned to the lone girl in the field.

Silence descended and for a moment no one spoke. Inuyasha sighed heavily, his eyes downcast.

"That ain't exactly true. Because of Kagome, we're all alive and we've got each other. And because of Kagome, we can live in peace, day after day," the oddly serious tone did not suit the half-blood, but everyone understood what he was saying.

Sighing again, Inuyasha slowly made his way down into the field. It didn't take long until he sat down next to Rin, both small figures at the distance which the others waited.

"It would be interesting," the kitsune suddenly said.

"What would be, Shippo-chan?"

Turning to stare at the slayer and monk, the fox smiled almost mischievously as he saw their questioning looks.

"If Inuyasha fell for Rin."

At his innocent words, a small smile stretched Sango's lips. Then, she began to shake before a short laugh escaped. Pulling up her hands to cover her mouth, she laughed, clear and loud as tears began to roll down her face. Even Miroku allowed himself a chuckle.

"Shippo, Rin is Sesshōmaru's ward. Like his daughter. Inuyasha is- well, Inuyasha is-"

The monk stopped, an expression much like when someone has reached enlightenment crossed his face.

"Inuyasha," he continued, "looks similar to her beloved Sesshōmaru-sama, but he's half human and much younger. What's more is, Rin is at the perfect age for her first crush!"

"Just think of it," Shippo said as his eyes, for the first time in weeks, lightened with amusement, "Inuyasha asking Sesshōmaru for Rin's hand."

The three exchanged looks, then gazing out to the far field where Rin had just thrown herself against Inuyasha and was apparently sobbing. The half-blood had, surprisingly, wrapped his arms around the small girl, holding her close.

"It could work," Sango said, awe in her voice.

"It could indeed work," Miroku agreed.

Shippo, placing his hand against his chin in the classic thinking pose, spoke as another idea occurred to him.

"Or maybe Sango'll give birth to a girl and Inuyasha will fall for her…"

The kitsune stiffened, hesitantly moving his eyes towards the source of the cold chill that had just raced down his spine. Upon seeing the look promising death on Miroku's face, he quickly placed his hands out in a defensive gesture.

"I was just kidding!" He said, faking a laugh and discreetly moving away.

The monk laughed scarily, as little by little the small group that had faced many hardships, many tragedies and finally grasped victory only to have their dear friend torn away, was moving forward.

* * *

**A/N: Ah… There. Such a surprising development, huh? It seems the 'Evil Kami' all have hidden motives and actual _feelings_.Ah… I'm such a confusing author...**

**Anyways! Since I only had the votes from about 4 hours or so, I based this chapter off of the early reviewers. And, for curiosity's sake, here is the results of the voting (for the first 4 hours) [on both &amp; Dokuga]:**

**Sesshōmaru's Life (Other World): 9**

**Kagome: 8**

**Evil Kami: 4**

**Sesshōmaru's War: 4**

**Shippo: 3**

**Toga: 3**

**Inuyasha: 2**

**Miroku/Sango: 2**

**Rin: 1**

**Winds of Season: 1**

**I didn't find the time to put Sesshōmaru's Life in (but that's because I'm going on a short trip [like Saturday] and will be in a truck for like _hours _{also I have to write the final chapter for _Of Mikos Ayakashi and Demons _and get started on the sequel}), but there's always the next chapter. To those who wanted Sesshōmaru to met Kagome (like everyone) that is coming up _very_ soon. I promise.**

***A game much like chess, which requires strategy to win. I'm not entirely sure of it's rules or whatever (since I can't do any research), but if you're ever watched 'Naruto Shippuuden, it's that game the lazy shadow dude (Shikamaru) plays.***


	14. Chapter 14

**Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A:**

*swipes hand over forehead* Thank goodness! I would hate for you to die in the middle of the story...

*sighs sadly*

I know… it's just a such choice… who is more gorgeous? Toga or Sesshōmaru?

* * *

**Kisako Hakome: **Okeydokey! I can do that!

* * *

**Julia N SnowMiko**: Nice to see your name in my notifications again!

*temples fingers while smiling evilly*

Request: **Denied**_**.**_

*snicker*

I have other more… _interesting_… plans for that one…

Also, Miroku, I can just totally imagine him being over-protective of his daughters… Gives me little fuzzy feelings.

* * *

**Fumpkin:**

Rin and the others, huh? Well, I wasn't planning to show them very often, but since you asked (so _nicely_ too) I'll see what I can do.

*laughs loudly*

Greedy? Aren't we all? I mean just as soon as someone posts a chapter we're begging for more, never satisfied with just one, or two, or three… But I totally agree with you. I am a _great_ writer.

Ooo, maybe I should try… or give readers a link. I did know about the moving captured pieces and stuff, as Shogi is basically a board game about war, but as I am horrible at chess I thought I'd best stay away from it.

Trying to spell 'pumpkin' but got 'fumpkin' instead…

*stares at computer screen*

I think he did it on purpose. I mean like 'f' is six keys to the left and one down from 'p'. Well, at least you can thank him for giving you such a unique and cute name.

*fans face*

Yes, I know. Being _fabulous_ is _such_ hard work. But I _suppose_ I could spend Labor Day writing the next chapter.

If you _insist._

Which I'm sure you do.

Because I'm just that nice.

Or maybe it's because I want more reviews…

Nope, it's because I'm just that nice.

*grin*

* * *

**To Guest Reviewer, KT: ***rubs hand together gleefully* Hmmm… is that so? Well, you're in luck! This chapter is going to be _awesome_.

* * *

**To Guest Reviewer: **I've always thought that Sesshōmaru is something also the lines of a father figure… maybe an older brother. So I figured, if Run gets paired with Inuyasha not only will she be related to Sesshomaru, but then the brothers have one more reason to get along! Also, it seemed like a good idea at the time…

*jaw drops*

OMG, what is with my reviewers dying on me?! Please, I'll update to the utmost of my ability, so _don't die on me!_

* * *

**DarkenedRequiem: **About that…any expectations on what you want the reunion between Sesshōmaru and Kagome to be like? Like… something you're absolutely hoping is portrayed?

*laughs*

Why thank you! I do try my best!

* * *

**cloudless midnight: **Here you go!

* * *

"Did you see what those _creatures_ did?!"

"I did! I did! I wonder what set them off like that?"

"Who knows? Those things don't have any reasoning. Maybe some child threw a stone into their cave or something."

"That doesn't matter! What are we going to do about this?!"

"I bet our failing crops are due to those _youkai_."

"Well! They destroy our homes often enough!"

"How can we be expected to met the Lord's tribute and feed ourselves if our men folk are constantly repairing the damages done to our village?"

"If things continue like this, we'll starve this winter..."

"Something has to be done about them!"

"That's right!"

"We'll hunt them down!"

"We'll make them pay!"

"We'll drive them from this land!"

* * *

"Ryota! You're amazing!"

Throwing her arms around the proudly smiling bat, Kagome sobbed happily into his shoulder. Leaping back and spinning around she then stared in awe at the sight before her eyes. The clearing where, for her entire stay in this world, she had lived now boasted three very well sized houses. Actual structures instead of branches thickly intertwined above their heads, actual raised wooden floors and actual mats. Grabbing for Hairi's hands, the miko held them in speechless gratitude as continued to glance around her in amazement.

In the week that the nine bat-youkai, with Hairi and Kou had come to stay with them, Ryota had insisted on building proper housing for his wife and child. The trees, delighted with this idea, had supplied them with the necessary materials and adding in several interesting ideas of their own during the working process. They had, of course, mysteriously provided a good number of thick futons and covers along with new cooking supplies. When asked where they managed to find the items, they would only giggle quietly and say nothing.

Kagome was convinced some maid in some huge palace was frantically searching for missing pots and pans...

When first seeing the trees and their strange, unique appearance, the other bats were cautious and wary of them at first. This soon faded to a general acceptance, as did their attitude towards half-bloods. Their absolute loyalty was to Ryota and since said leader was mated to a human and his heir was half-human their devotion was extended to them as well. Also, they had a chance to observe the other three half-blooded children in their normal, daily lives. It was then that the bats attitudes began to ease up and relax.

Simply starting with introductions did wonders for the tension their presence had first caused. While they mostly looked alike, pure white hair, either red or pale purple eyes color coupled with tanned skin, they vastly differed from one another in personality, vocabulary and taste in clothes.

Masamori was the silent one, the thinker. He observed from the sidelines, taking in everything his eyes saw. He, according to Ryota, was the scout and the spy of his former clan. Loyalty and honestly were highly prized to his perspective.

Hiroyuki was a friendly, easy going warrior whose personality was somewhat childish, with many scars decorating his skin. The dark, leathery wings that stretched out from all the bat's backs were not unexpected, but their size on this one was. They were massive, towering above even the tallest of them, Kichiro, who was Hiroyuki's fighting partner.

Being the tallest of this small band, Kichiro was a short-spoken young man who kept everything about himself short. His hair was cut shorter than the others, his weapon, two small thin blades, was the smallest of these men. An odd contrast to his height.

Yoshiaki, was the shortest in height, but also the fastest in speed, which lead to his clothes being very form-fitting, showing off a very muscled body. He was often gone from the village as he seemed to move as the wind did. However, when he was around, he would usually talked to Seiko who would listen intently to the bat, although he never spoke a word in return.

On the other hand, Gin took a particular liking to Susumu, the stern, cold, scholarly youkai who, at first, ignored the fox. Until the day that he happened to overhear the fox mention to Kagome that since he never answered any of his questions, he most like didn't know very much. At his words, every head turned in unison towards the said bat. To their quiet astonishment and amusement, Susumu stood and walked over to where the boy sat, clamping firmly on the fox's ear and dragged him away. They then fell into an odd sort of teacher/student relationship, to the relief of Kagome who had ran out of knowledge to share with Gin that he could understand.

Seiichi and Seiji were the twins. They took great amusement in pretending to be serious and brooding, but in reality they were the first to smile in greeting and laugh at Gin's antics. Both were hardworking and eager to help out. Seiji paid close attention to the small details and the finer things of life, which smoothed out Seiichi's tenacity to generalize and go for the larger whole.

And the last one was mostly a child, the son of one of Ryota's deceased friends. Shinobu was in the stage where he was not a child, but not yet a man. His features were sharp and angular, but he possessed a girlish face. That coupled with his graceful movements and long hair lead to the assumption that he was, in fact, a 'she'. That assumption was quickly corrected with a fierce tongue lashing as Shinobu also possessed a violent temper. To the amusement of Ryota, this temper was kept in check by the young panther, Keiko.

On first meeting the bat, her features had lit up. Shinobu, probably thinking she figured he was a female, hollered at the girl he was a man. The panther had ignored his scowl and harsh words, instead dubbing the flabbergasted boy 'Shin-chan', smiling happily at him. Of course, Seiichi and Seiji broke into laughter at their easily quieted companion.

All in all, life returned to its relaxed and comfortable state, seamlessly fitting in the new arrivals, the greatly feared barrier masters of the coastal regions. Thus, Kagome's village now included nine highly trained and very scary bats, one human woman, one half-blood bat child, one half-blood fox, one half-blood snake, one half-blood panther and the only miko in existence in this world. Not to mention about fifty people who appeared in the wind and were made visible by leaves and flowers and such.

Kagome had given up trying to apply the word 'normal' to herself and her friends. That was still unchanged in this world as it had been in the other, although secretly she was glad. Humans wouldn't be able to understand, youkai by themselves wouldn't associate with her in the first place, but somehow she always managed to bring them all together. As well as those from both worlds. For this, the miko sent up a small prayer to Fate for this small happiness.

* * *

Golden eyes closed in pain, as Sesshōmaru stared at the broad back of his honored father. Said male was crouched down on the ground, sniffing at a small pile of dirt resting in his palm. Seven days ago, they had set off from the Silver Palace to the clan of bats, well-known for the unbreachable barriers they easily crafted, whose current leader was the son of an old friend of Toga's. While they had reached the hollowed out mountain in mere hours, they had only found the corpses of weaklings, not anyone resembling a great leader.

Coming closer to the nearby village, Toga was absolutely put out when the humans hid themselves and refused to come out. Without an leads nor information, they had followed the trail of dead bodies, drawing near to the villages, Hono and Mizu. In the middle of these towns, the trail ended. Even a daiyoukai whose senses were greatly heightened, they could only track those by air when the wind was in their favor, as it was not these past six days. In the brief moments it was, both father and son shot off in glowing white orbs, only to loose the scent seconds later.

Toga had resorted to shuffling the ground, smelling the Earth like a common dog. Naturally, Sesshōmaru couldn't say anything since he himself was also unable to find the correct direction.

"Ah! Damn it!" Toga exclaimed angrily, throwing the air to the ground in frustration, "This doesn't even smell like dirt! It much more softer and has a bite to it that makes my skin tingle. Just what on Earth is this?"

His eyes scanned the surrounding area, passing over twin villages comprised of humans, the eerily glowing forest that sent out 'danger' vibes, the streams and creeks that stemmed out from the river at his back.

"Perhaps this youkai flew into the forest in a desperate attempt to escape?"

Sesshōmaru suggested, his gaze steadily fixed on the tall trees, the thick foliage, bushes and the darkness that prevented him from seeing any farther.

"Keh, into that place? I doubt unless he was lost to his base instincts that boy would even go near those woods," Toga said, standing to join his son in his appraisal of the Ancient Forest.

"Do you recall when it came to be?"

"Since before my time," he said seriously, "As far back as I can remember, there has always been this forest. Although, I do think in my grandfather's time it was called 'The Forests of the Ancients'. It was shorted around the time my father mated," Toga mused aloud.

A flicker at the horizon caught the attention of both inu. A long dark ling was heading steadily towards the edge of the trees.

"Foolish humans," the older inu growled softly.

"Hn, this one does not wish to waste my time with insignificant happenings. Let us go," Sesshōmaru spoke while turning away, back towards the village known to the humans as Mizu. Nodding in agreement, Toga followed by Sesshomaru, only casting a brief glance back at the mass of ignorant sheep following faithfully behind their leader.

_Foolish humans._

* * *

Happily arranging futons to allow room for the one Gin and Seiko would share with also the one she and Keiko share, Kagome fluffed the pillowed and straighten the covers. The floor was smooth wood while their bedding sat on mats, woven by Hairi with the miko's help. It was a dwelling much like Kaede's in the other world, but this one was larger. It was very simply built, but it was an actual house. Even more so than that, it was something that belonged to Kagome that she shared with her small and odd pack.

Gin was out with his new teacher, Seiko was perched in his tree waiting for Yoshiaki and Ryota was spending some family time with Hairi and Kou. The others were scattered about, doing as they pleased since the forest had accepted them as friends.

Kagome was happy, genuinely happy, her sadness carefully placed in a high corner of her heart. When more people came, they clearing would grow bigger and more homes would spring up. Farmers would work the rich, dark soil in which the crops would grow. Neighbors would greet each other, even if they be human to youkai. In the midst of her thoughts, Kagome reached out with her hands, her finger grasping at the dust in the sunbeams that shone through the open doorway.

"Just watch me, Inuyasha. Just like on Horai Island, I will build this village even if I have to do it by myself. But I will protect it's people, I will fight time to make sure the village I want to make will never come to a sad ending as Horai did," Kagome said solemnly.

"Onne-chan, who is 'Inuyasha'?"

Startling out of her memories, the miko swung around to the curious face of Keiko. White ears twitched back and forth and she was reminded of another pair of ear, much similar. Going to her feet, Kagome crossed the short distance to take the girl in her arms. Combing her fingernails through the silky blue locks of the panther, she sniffled lightly.

"I was thinking of the past. Of how I would like the future to turn out," she said quietly.

"Onee-chan was thinking of her old pack?" Keiko asked as her tiny arms clutched at the miko's robes.

"Yup. I was also thinking of my new one," she answered, leaning back to hold the girl at arms length.

Brown human eyes set into the face of a youkai, a sweet smile spread across rosy lips and little fangs poked out from her mouth.

"Keiko's hahaue* once told me that the past is set in stone, but the future is ever changing, with by your hand or the guiding hand of Fate," she said, her face understanding and sympathetic, "When Keiko's chichi and haha went away, Keiko cried and wished to change what had happened."

This was the first time any of the half-bloods had spoken of their past, save for a few mentions of insignificant things.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked, her eyes fixed on the serious panther, who simply smiled sadly at her question.

"Keiko ran. Far, far away until Keiko though she was going to die. Keiko didn't want to be alone, but everyone chased me away, saying bad things. But, then Gin found me. And then Keiko found Seiko!"

Understanding dawned as Kagome herself was familiar with the feeling the girl must have had.

"And you told yourself that this was one of the reasons you were still alive? Because there were people you needed to help and other things you needed to do?"

Keiko nodded happily as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"It was better, but it still hurt. Then, Keiko met you! And now, we're a tribe! A pack!"

The brave face the panther had put on until now, dissolved and she began to sob. Kagome moved quickly, drawing her into her lap and holding her close.

"Sshh, it's okay," she whispered soothingly as she rubbed Keiko's shaking shoulders.

"It still hurts," the child choked out, her hands fisting against Kagome's back as she buried her face in the woman's chest.

Clenching her teeth together, Kagome looked to the ceiling, trying to keep her own tears at bay.

_Why?_

Her heart cried out.

_Why did such horrible things happen to these innocent children? Just because a demon fell in love with a human?_

Her hold tightened on the crying child, but a noise from outside quickly caught her attention. Crouching in the doorway, with a trouble expression on his face, was Shinobu. His long snowy hair was pooled on the ground and his red eyes were focused on the girl in Kagome's grip. He looked up, as if asking for permission to enter, which she nodded her consent, and slowly approached the two females. Taking a seat to the side of her, Shinobu turned his eyes to the corner of the room.

In that position he stayed, silently watching over the grieving half-blood. When Keiko's grip loosened and her head lolled, sleep having over-taken her, the usually loud, aggressive boy held out his arms, his wings folding neatly behind him. Nodding, Kagome slid her out of her lap into Shinobu's hold, moving to stand as she did so. He settled Keiko into the futon, pulling the covers up hiding her small shoulder from view. Jerking his head at the curious miko, he indicated he wanted to talk with her outside.

The instant the covering was placed over the doorway, his hand shot out, grabbing her upper arm in a vice-like hold. Not afraid in the slightest, Kagome was perplexed as Shinobu drew her over to a tree, his eyes steadfastly fixed on her.

"What was she crying about?"

His words were, not surprisingly, blunt and to the point. Although his tone was of someone asking a casual question, his actions and stance were totally the opposite. A knowing smile almost curved Kagome's lips, but the seriousness of the moment prevented her from allowing it to come out.

"She was mourning for what she lost in the past."

His brows twitched and his face stiffened. Taking that as 'please explain more', she continued.

"I've only been with those three for almost two months. Before that, they were alone and on their own. They lived if they fought and clawed for it. They were abandoned, not wanted."

Unconsciously, Kagome's face hardened and her fist clenched as she recalled all the half-bloods she had come across. Even if they did not speak, the evidence was in their voice, on their bodies and in the way they acted. Jinenji with all the scars that covered his skin, Inuyasha with his trust issues and his border-lining paranoia. Shiori, hiding the truth from her mother about the beatings she suffered from children her own age. The way those three had found her. They were half-starved, frightened and on their own.

"Neither human nor demon understands their worth, they would sooner ignore them or kill them then help one. The lower youkai hunt them down while they are still young and defenseless."

Her words were low and her bangs hung over her eyes. Shinobu took a careful step back as the other two who had been close enough to hear, Kichiro and Hiroyuki, slowly approached them. The sight crackle of pink sparks had the three flinch.

"But why is it? Why is it do they have to suffer so much?"

Lost in her misery, Kagome didn't notice when Ryota and Hairi returned and the human woman came to lay her hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome-sama?"

Looking up into her worried eyes, the miko smiled brightly. Hairi winced at the obvious fake smile.

"Sorry! I'm fine!"

Ignoring her small protest, Kagome slipped away from them.

"If you'll just excuse me, I have something I need to do."

Surprising the youkai with her sudden speed, the miko darted out of sight, leaving them in silence.

"What was that thing she did?"

Hiroyuki spoke softly, his words aimed at Ryota.

"Yeah, she did something similar when we were getting attacked," Kichiro added.

"She called herself a 'miko'," Hairi said absently, her gaze linger where her friend had vanished, "I don't understand the word, but Gin-chan said it meant she was 'warm and sparkly'."

In a short burst of wind, another voice spoke.

"That woman holds an immense power that has the ability to turn youkai to ash."

Four sets of eyes turned to look above them, but they had no need as Yoshiaki jumped lightly down to face his bow, to whom he inclined his head.

"If you had been watching carefully, the day we arrived her, a single arrow that was shot from her bow was what killed the traitors. It was a normal arrow until the moment the head was exposed to jyaki, then a pink light erupted from it and ash rained down."

Ryota smiled.

"You are correct, as expected of you. That human woman does have to power to kill every single one of us here, yet she helps us and even offers us a home. That was one the reason why this one decided to come here."

"You mean," Masamori spoke up suddenly from behind, "You placed your trust in her that she would come to your aid. You placed your life, the life of we who follow you and the lives of her family in her hands?"

"That's right. But, what are you thoughts of this," Ryota queried, as his voice lowered and he glanced at each of his faithful followers, most of whom were gathered.

"She is educated far beyond that of an ordinary human, much less an ordinary human woman," Susumu pointed out as he stepped out from behind a near-by tree.

"That doesn't matter to us," Seiichi said quietly from his place on a strong branch, staring at the clouds.

"Kagome-chan made an effort to remember which was which and she is friendly," Seiji stated from just above his brother.

"Kagome-sama would never hurt any of us!" Hairi voiced emphatically.

"And? What is the conclusions of your thoughts?" Ryota asked once more, laying a land on his mate's shoulder.

There was only a minute of silence before Shinobu sighed and rolled his eyes, jamming his hands into his sleeves.

"It's not like she isn't genuine, and besides you can feel it, can't you? The sadness and hope that lingers on her," he said, his words serious and matter-of-factly.

"Anyways, I don't care that she can kill us. I mean, can't we do the same? Not to mention that she honestly enjoys our presence here and all. So, I don't care if she decided to vaporize me, I like it here," he added flippantly.

"That must be," Hiroyuki began in a end-of-the-world tone, "The beginning of the end…"

Collectively, everyone turned to give the bat an exasperated look. Holding up his hands, he retained his scary expression.

"Can't you see it?"

Waiting a beat, Hiroyuki's face melted into a creepy, knowing smile.

"Our little Shin-chan has fallen for one cute and adorable panther."

It didn't even take a second for Shinobu to explode, leaping across the distance his sword drawn, to strike at the laughing warrior. As the metallic _ring_ of two blades hitting one another, the sound of muffled laughter could clearly be heard.

"Shut up, 'fore I make you!"

Although Shinobu didn't have the chance to carry out his threat, as Gin came sliding into the midst of them, the blue flame of fire-fox blowing out behind him. Stopping just ahead of Ryota and Hairi he smiled at them both, turning to face forward to greet everyone.

"Hey you all."

An awkward silence descended as Seiji, Seiichi and Hiroyuki schooled their faces and attempted to hold back their laughter. Even as young and supposedly untrained as he was, Gin turned out to be a formidable opponent. A fact to which even Hiroyuki, a trained warrior admitted to. Although no one said it, they all knew it was because of his upbringing.

Gin was a survivor, a killer if necessary as his skills were honed out of a need to protest and defend. The weeks he had spent learning from the ancient tree in the center of the forest, had improved his control of his jyaki and he learned how to blend his aura into that of the Earth's and to inject his own into seeds to make them grow to his will. The kitsune used no weapon, yet he had no need to.

Unfortunately, Gin was also very observant. Taking one look at Hiroyuki's abnormally straight face, the red staining the cheeks of Shinobu and how his gaze was cautiously avoided, Gin came to an almost accurate assumption. Folding his arms while smiling so that his fang were bared, he narrowed his eyes.

"Kagome is taken."

Although that news was surprising to the survivors of the bat clan, there was a slight relaxation of the mood, which gave Gin the added information he needed. The tiniest amount of jyaki swirling lightly in the air as the kitsune spoke in a much more forceful tone, his smile faded but his fangs were still visible.

"Keiko is off-limits."

Shinobu stepped away from the scarred warrior, noticing Yoshiaki, Susumu and Masamori had all discreetly taken several steps back. As he noted this, Kichiro had taken a firm hold of his partner's arm and moved him away from the irritated boy. Standing isolated from the others, facing Gin, Shinobu just shrugged.

"She was crying. I don't like it when girls cry," he said nonchalantly, "And incidentally, Kagome ran off that way."

Gin's face darkened even farther and he stepped forward, his intention to go quite clear.

"I wouldn't if I were you. She looked like she needed to be alone."

Bat and kitsune exchanged looks, then Gin nodded.

"I think-"

_Crack!_

"_Danger! Quick, hurry!"_

A scream sounded from the edge of the forest and immediately, the wind whipped against them, give an odd howling noise and the sky suddenly went dim. Recognizing the voice, nine pair of wings snapped in the cold gust and with a word, Ryota and his men took off. Gin yelled back instructions for the others not to move, but he was interrupted by another scream, this one clearly indicating someone in pain. In an instant the fox had vanished.

* * *

Sesshōmaru froze mid-step, a small sound coming from his throat. A clawed hand went to his chest as a sharp pain ripped through him. Just as suddenly, the afternoon sky, which still should have more time of light left, went dark and the wind chilled. An unusual silence fell over creation as the birds stilled and animals ceased their movements

"Sesshōmaru?"

Ignoring his father's voice, Sesshōmaru swung around to face the pull that was tugging at his soul. His gaze zeroed in on the forest that was still visible on the horizon. The Ancient Forest, the humans had entered the woods, that much he could tell, but the wind that was blowing against him was not from the direction of the woods.

_What is this feeling?_

"Sesshōmaru, what's wrong?"

His heart was pounding in his ears, a suffocating pressure was hindering his ability to breath and his soul cried out in protest, to what he couldn't understand. These couldn't be his emotions, could they? Unconsciously, his hand raised to his head to clutch at his silver hair that was billowing in the wind. There was pain in his head, in every limb and in his chest as fire surged through his veins.

A hand clamped on his shoulder, startling the inuyoukai and barely aware of his own actions, Sesshōmaru swung around, crushing his jyaki on top of the owner of the offending appendage. His father staggered before planting his feet, releasing his own power to combat that of his son. This was unnecessary, as in the next instant, the jyaki was withdraw as swiftly as it had come. To the shock and concern of Toga, Sesshōmaru sank to his knees his hand fisting both in his hair and in the fabric that covered that place his heart was beating. A cry sprang from his lips and Toga reached again for his son.

His claws barely snagged the thick fluff before Sesshōmaru moved away, a hiss issuing from his throat. Even with his heightened hearing, Toga just barely caught the words spoken from clenched teeth.

"_Make it stop_."

Some being appearing to have heard Sesshōmaru's demand, shifted the winds to blow in their direction. A deep, menacing growl was followed closely by golden eyes dying to crimson and in a violent swirl of powerful youki, Sesshōmaru was gone, flying with great speed towards to forest. Toga only had seconds to identify the scents carried by the wind before his eyes widened and he took off in pursuit of his extremely pissed-off son.

_Humans reeking of hatred and bloodlust, youkai, most likely bats, the smell of mixed blood, human and youkai indicating half-breeds, two human woman and…_

_Blood._

_The sharp, unfamiliar bite of purity mixed with fear, old sorrow and desperation._

_The echo of a scream in pleading tones._

A sliver of unease slipped down Toga's spine as he very clearly heard exactly what the woman was screaming. It was the name of his son: Sesshōmaru.

* * *

Kagome was sitting, knees drawn up to her chin, berating herself for her stupidity.

_Ah, how could I do that? What if I accidently purified one of them? Gah, idiot! Besides, no one knows what a miko is!_

Resisting the urge to bang her fists against her head, Kagome glanced up around her. This was the first time she had ventured to the edge of the forest on her own. She couldn't help herself, though, as the view was similar to looking upon Edo from coming from the well. It was nostalgic and slightly comforting. It was also sad as the spot where Edo should be, there was only wild fields of flowers, grass and trees.

Two villages were flanked on either side, one she guessed was the village Hono, the other she assumed was either Sora, Mizu or Yama. Even though Ryota had given her the currency of this world and this time, she didn't have the desire to trek down and spend it in either of these places. Glancing ruefully at the rich mossy green fabric of her robes, Kagome giggled under her breath at how she would explain owning such beautiful material. She couldn't exactly say, 'the trees gave them to me' without sounding mentally ill.

Realizing that she had been lost in her thoughts for several good minutes, the miko decided to see what Ryota's friends made of her. Reaching out with her senses, she could easily identify that gathered auras of the newcomers as well of their emotions.

_Uneasy. Curiosity. The vague feeling which usually means one deep in thought. Surprise and acceptance._

Sighing in relief, Kagome realized they had apparently no problem with her rare power. Her eyes, however, sharpened in awareness when she felt a large number of hostile auras quite near to her. Rising to her feet, she grabbed for her bow, only to belated realize she had left it behind. Inwardly face-palming, she searched the ground before finding a decent sized stick. Firmly wrapping her hands around the still fresh wood, she scarcely had time to straighten when an angry mob of humans appeared in her sight.

Taking one look at the sickles and axes, the pitchforks and shovels coupled with a random bow or two, with the abundance of torches, Kagome felt sick. This was a lynch mob, intend on killing someone or something. She had seen many of these groups, but those were worse as they were usually hunting half-bloods or demons. She relaxed fractionally, wondering if these people were chasing down a youkai or something. Lower her make-shift weapon, she approached them.

When the leader laid his eyes on the defense-less woman slowly walking towards them, he flung out his hand yelling to those behind him.

"That's her! That's the witch that controls the youkai who attacked our lands!"

At the scream a multitude of men, armed with farming tools, rushed her, their intention to do her harm very clear. Stumbling back several steps, Kagome tried to speak.

"Wait! I'm not-"

"Silence, witch!"

One man shouted as he swung his axe towards her. Tripping on the hem of her hakumas, she managed to dodge the blow, and she turned quickly scrambling up to run back into the safety of her home. Opening her mouth to call for the trees she stupidly told to give her a moment of privacy, her breath left her lungs as a tearing pain shot to her brain, originating from her shoulder. Falling heavily to the ground, her fingers met the hard surface of an arrow sticking through her skin.

A scream left her throat as tears leaked from her eyes, her reiki glowed in her hands, attempting to repair the damage to her body. Her thoughts were too muddled to hear the cries at the soft pink light that was clearly seen, apparently proving her to be a witch. Kagome did look up as a shadow fell over her, into the black eyes of a strong man, holding a rusty sword high above his head.

_I am going to die if I don't do something!_

Gathering her light into the palm of her hand, Kagome made as if to throw it and her would-be murderer fell over his feet trying to get away from her. Lunging painfully to her feet, she only took a step before another arrow imbedded itself into her leg. It wasn't hard to figure out, she wasn't going to be getting up from this. Inuyasha wasn't going to rescue her. Sesshōmaru wasn't going to appear out of midair and she was going to die.

She could see behind her, even as she was facing the other way and this time there were two. One with a sword, one with an axe. Both were so close, both desiring her death.

She was going to leave everyone behind again.

Gin. Keiko. She wouldn't hear Seiko's voice when he finally spoke. She would never see Kou as he grew up around others of his kind.

Never would she see her pack again, neither old nor new. Her family. They probably thought the well stopped working and she was happily married to Sesshōmaru. They would be looking for her in the future. Her heart broke all over again.

"Sesshōmaru…"

She didn't know how loud her voice was, but she hoped her Sesshōmaru would hear her, she hope he could feel. Her vision was clouded by blackness and time slowed. She could see and feel everything.

The blood that dripped down her calf, trickled down her back, staining her clothes. The swinging of her necklaces as it broke free of her clothes and glinted in the dark. The lust for death, for revenge and hatred pouring off her murderers. The beating of wings against the wind, of the futile attempts of her friends to reach her. They were swift, but they wouldn't make it in time, they would be able to see her last moments.

Poor Gin, after going through so much. And the village that she would never see. Regret, sorrow, fear, these emotion overwhelmed her as her sight failed and the darkness swallowed her.

* * *

_Please, I want to see him once more. Just once more. Even if he doesn't know me, even if he looks right through me…_

_I want to see him!_

* * *

**A/N …**

**I'm going to give y'all a moment or two to understand what just happened.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, that's enough time. Uh… I'm wondering if I should go ahead and post the next chapter… Well, actually I can't, considering I am like totally clueless on how I want Sesshōmaru's reaction to Kagome (when she wakes up) to go…**

****Well… things to do, stuff to plan and whatnot, but I want to hear your opinion! What is it you're looking forward to the most in when Sesshōmaru and Kagome reunite?****

**I mean… there's like a billon ways… with a trillion sub-ways… and sandwiches and stuff. So I'm like really unsure how I want to proceed beyond a certain point.**

**Let me know! Until next time!**

***walks prayer readers response quickly***

***Again, original definition, not used as a cuss word. Assume this for every word you see***


	15. Chapter 15

**_Due to the very limited amount of time I have online, I will be answering the reviewers in another chapter (chapter 17). Thank you for everything, it was seriously awesome to hear from all y'all!_**

* * *

_"Our Lady!"_

_"Why did we not see these humans?!"_

_"Save her!"_

_"Get away from our Lady!"_

These voices echoed in Gin's ears as he broke the tree-line, his eyes widening at the vision that greeted him. There was a great wind, attempting to push back the two men who were bringing their weapons down on the prone body of Kagome. Two arrows were jutting from her form, staining the clothes that were gifted to her, as the smell of blood permeated the air. She looked so small laying there, her black hair draped over her face although her skin pale was visible, as were tears that trembled on her lashes. Yet this did not deter the villains as their weapons drew ever closer.

Gin's hand reached out, the blue flames flaring to life, as a strange moisture gathered in his emerald eyes. He knew the wind was bending to his will as it pushed and pulled his body along, faster than he by himself could have moved. The others were not but a breath behind him, their weapons already out and whistling in the fierce wind surrounding them. But still, those wicked looking weapons were faster. His heart clenched when he realized he would be too late, as his mouth opened in a desperate scream.

"_Don't!_"

The last syllable was snatched away by an explosion that hurled Gin and the other youkai back with a tremendous force. The terrified screams of the humans were drowned out by the vicious roar of an enraged youkai as a horrible jyaki pressed down heavily, forcing everyone to their knees if not the ground. The trees themselves, who had dissipated their forms to try and force the weapons to slow with wind, their wind was pushed away and subjugated. The debris and dust swirled, causing hands and leathery wings to shield sensitive eyes and noses as they peered desperately into the chaos.

A toxic, poisonous scent, followed by the smell of disintegrating flesh and the putrid aroma of death, these were easily picked out thanks to the dying down of the winds. There was another shift in the oppressive jyaki as it raced to the center, then pushing itself out to clear away the objects clouding the youkai's vision. When this the skies also brightened, as the afternoon sun shone brightly down. Gin started forward, but a hand clamped down, preventing him from moving. His eyes darted to the dark, serious face of Hiroyuki.

Returning his gaze to the open land, his heart stopped as he saw the reason for the disturbance. The two human who had been a hair's breath away from stealing the life of Kagome, were a pile of melty-looking bones scatted a good distinct away from their former position. The other humans who were watching were also blow away, so Gin quickly dismissed them from his mind deeming them unimportant at the moment. His eyes were immediately drawn to the center of the confusion.

There was another youkai in their midst. His clothes were billowing in the wind of his own creation, as the large amount of thick fur that split at the ends and dangled from his shoulder curled around his feet. The high quality white kimono was pure as snow, save for the slash of red at the left side of his collar and the ends of his sleeves, with a single sword tucked into the yellow and blue sash bound around his waist. He wore only the top portion of armor that was lightly weighted, enhanced with demon bones and blood to increase its durability and strength. There was only one youkai who walked these lands with such an outfit. If that wasn't enough, the rest of his appearance confirmed what they saw.

Tall with pale skin, flowing silver hair, twin pairs of stripes on either cheek, the crescent moon resting royally a top bleeding eyes. There was no youkai and likely no human who did not know of Sesshōmaru, the Killing Perfection, Prince of Silver City, son of Toga, the Great Inu no Taisho and InuKimi, last member in the royal family of the House of the Moon, save for this son of hers. This inu was said to be a god of death, so terribly beautiful and terribly frightening, never displaying any emotion, save when in battle and even then, not one youkai alive had walked away alive.

Yet, _what was he doing here?!_

"Sesshōmaru!"

Gin's mouth dropped open as the Lord of Silver City, the Inu no Taisho himself appeared a second behind his son. Quickly the warrior began analyzing the situation. From the faint screams echoing in the distance of the humans who were in retreat, the twin pile of semi-melted bones reeking of his son's dokkaso to the youkai, bats, who were backing up a lone half-breed kitsune. The rustling of trees revealed three- no four- more figures, two females, one human, one half with two half-breed males. Finished with his search for potential threats, armed with a rough idea of what events were transpiring, filing away the fact Bakusaiga was still firmly in its sheath, Toga looked towards his son.

Sesshomaru was crouched down protectively around a petite, human woman's fragile body whom he appeared to be cradling, absolute fury radiating from his aura. Gone was his well-know mask, as rage, anger and every other dark emotion was clearly portrayed on the inuyoukai's face. Even Toga, his own father, had never seen this many emotions in his son, not even smelled them in his scent. A small, discreet frown tugged at his lips.

This behavior coming from his son was puzzling. Most certainly if he had not seen it with his own eyes, he would not have believed it. His son was not the type to react in extremes, yet with this unknown woman he had lost control of his actions, melting two humans to their bones instead of a simple flick of his whip which would have killed them just as efficiently, perhaps sooner. Instead, he had chosen the most painful and agonic way he was capable of in an instant while adding a personal element in shielding the woman first. If the she had been killed, Toga could have understood his anger over a senseless death, he would even understand if Sesshōmaru held sympathy for her if the woman was someone he had crossed paths with.

As he was a father he loved his son, but he knew enough that Sesshōmaru was not one to concern himself with the finer things of life; such as the small joys and pleasure one took in having friends, lovers and family. The woman certainly was beautiful and there was a strange air about her, but what was she to the great inuyoukai rumored to have a heart made of ice and seek out his amusement by the blade of his sword? Toga's thoughts were in a muddle as his confusion and bewilderment increase the more he observed.

Not caring in the least at the impact his actions incited in that of his father and the present onlookers, Sesshomaru hissed lowly at the foreign objects that were the cause of the woman's pain. With a flicker of green light, the shafts of wood snapped off and Sesshōmaru pulled them both out swiftly with a low growl at the blood that gushed from the holes left behind. The kitsune's mind went blank at the sight of the heavy scarlet that was rapidly soaking into the once green fabric of her robes. Lurching forward with a cry of protest, Gin disappeared, reappearing by the side of the positively feral inuyoukai.

Toga cringed, expecting this possessive side of Sesshōmaru to rip the young one's head off. Laying a hand on Tenseiga, hoping Sesshomaru didn't melt the boy beyond the sword of Life's power, he waited for the inevitable. Fortunately, to his surprise, Sesshomaru calmed considerably and shifted to allow the half-breed to touch the woman. Tearing a long strip of fabric from his clothes, the fox reached into a small bundle at his side, pulling out a small container from which the substance resting inside, he smeared onto the cloth. He moved aside the neckline of the human's clothes to take a look at the injury, which produced a whimper from the woman. A sound of warning rumbled in Sesshōmaru's chest, but the young one paid it no mind, hurrying to wrap and cleanse the woman's wounds. With his sharpened claws, the youth cut away the coverings that hid the second puncture on her thigh, tightly binding it in an effort to stop the blood shed.

When both her leg and her shoulder were adequately tended to, the fox sat back, a sigh of relief passing his lips as the inu made a sound of approval. There was an easing of the tension as bodies relaxed and the still oppressive jyaki faded to a lower level. Sesshōmaru tenderly brushed the thick, black hair away from the woman's face his claws lingering almost affectionately on her skin. It was then Toga caught a glimmer from a gem and his eyes sharpened as he glimpsed something impossible resting on the swell of the woman's chest.

Sesshōmaru must have seen it as well as he stiffened. Slowly, he moved his hand to gently touch the glittering gems that boldly declared this was one betrothed to one of the House of the Moon. A woven silver and gold chain delicately set with tiny full moon crystals, lapis lazuli set a top obsidian resembling the crescent moon and its dark side was it's pendant. It was closed with an acid as the chain ends were weighted by a small opal cut similarly in the form of a crescent.

Total shock coursed through Toga as he stared in disbelief at the beautifully made necklace that was blatantly displayed against the _human_ woman's pale skin. Never, in his life, had the daiyoukai experienced this kind of utter denial of what he was clearly seeing. It just simply _was not_ possible in the slightest for _that woman_ to exist in any fashion or form. When a two-tails inuyoukai such as his son chose a woman to mate, especially one of two royal families, one distinguished House of which Sesshōmaru was the sole heir, the woman in question would be brought before the courts to present her to the reigning Lord and Lady. She would be made to prove herself, showing her worth to the Lords and Ladies of the Five Great Lands.

There had been no mention, no inclination, no hint nor even an implication that Sesshōmaru decided on the woman worthy to be his mate! Toga sometimes wondered if he son was interested in any form of commitment to another person!

_What in these Lands is happening?!_

While his logic had ceased to supply the Great Lord with answers, the thoughts of the young kitsune half-blood where in a place much different.

When he had first met her, Gin had seen that necklace once. Kagome had always worn it under her clothes, but he had caught her many times tracing its outline which reminded him of the daiyoukai that had claimed her as his own. The sorrow that would creep into her face when she thought no one was looking. It was the same expression Keiko often showed when she thought no one was looking. He knew exactly what that look meant, but now he was perplexed.

This inuyoukai was a daiyoukai, one of the House of the Moon which symbols were identical to the ones on Kagome's necklace, so the fox assumed this was Kagome's betrothed. The inuyoukai touched her and handled her like she was made from fine china and the kitsune's own eyes had witnessed the daiyoukai's mad descent from the skies to her aid, the fury he had displayed at her bloodied state… but the way he looked at her… it was like he was looking at a stranger.

Gin was worried.

Looking up into the eyes of Sesshōmaru, the fox noticed the red was still present although it was blended with gold, indicating that his instincts were in control and the inu was responding to what his emotions dictated. While he had the chance, he also glanced over to look at the Inu no Taisho, but he was startled that said youkai was steady coming towards them. Gin tensed as he observed the chilling expression of the inuyoukai, but his attention was drawn away as Sesshōmaru moved. With soft, precise moments, the daiyoukai propped his leg under the limp body of the woman while adjusting his hold on her in his arms as he stood and his eyes turned to the forest, ignoring his father and the youth.

Coming to a swift decision, the fox rose as well.

"Ryota-san, if you would please take everyone and escort that youkai to the village," Gin spoke in a pleading voice lined with an edge of command as if he was both asking and telling the bat to go.

To his credit, Ryota didn't hesitate as he stretched his wings and with quiet words sent everyone into the trees. He motioned Masamori over, leaving his wife and child in his care, as Yoshiaki vanished with Seiko with Shinobu and Keiko at their heels. The bat bowed his head in respect towards Sesshomaru as he walked to the front of the inuyoukai before turning to lead the way. Gin's lips moved as he silently told the trees to keep an eye on their Lady and this new arrival. The instant the youkai disappeared from sight, the Inu no Taisho began to speak.

"Kit."

The deep, voice of the Lord of Silver sent shivers up Gin's spine. It was a voice of authority, one that asked questions and expected answers. It had been a long time since the fox had heard an Alpha's tone. But this was not his Alpha, therefore he didn't need to answer if he did not so wish. Even if such a refusal might mean his death. However, that was only the worst possible scenario. The trees were on his side so he could depend on them if things went south, with that thought in mind he raised his eyes to look Toga squarely in the face with no trace of fear.

"Inu."

There was no change in the man's face, but the next words he spoke were more forceful.

"Is that the woman?"

Gin's mind went blank. That was really not what he was expecting and he had no idea what the Lord meant, nor did he understand the question. He assumed his confusion showed on his face as the inuyoukai clarified, a touch in irritation in his voice.

"Is this the woman who has been granted the power of the Land?"

The fox blinked slowly.

_That would actually explain a lot. And, come to think of it, Grandfather mentioned something like that to me when he asked me to look after their Lady. And the rest of the forest after they convinced Kagome to ask anything of them._

As he was thinking this, he kept his face carefully emotionless, asking the winds to keep his scent away from the sensitive nose of the daiyoukai as well.

Recognizing that if this daiyoukai decided he was an enemy, there was no way he could get away unscathed and his pack would be in danger. He sighed softly, rotating his weight on the balls of his feet, facing down the powerful inu with a sense of dignity and quiet confidence. He tilted his head so that the wind's whispering could be more clearly heard, before he spoke.

"You should already know the answer to your inquiry, should you not, Lord?"

Said Lord's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If this one knew he would not be asking. This one does not play games-"

"They told you what she would look like," Gin interrupted him gesturing to his side, "Can't you see for yourself? You of such great strength?"

Toga's brows shot up at the way the kitsune spoke his words before he recalled the way the woman had looked before a red-eyed Sesshōmaru had taken her away. Her hair was indeed the color of the night's sky, with bluish hues, her lashes had been wet and there definitely was an air a permanent sorrow around her.

"You are correct in your thoughts, now tell us, what do you intend to do?"

The wind rustled the fox's odd silver hair that glinted red in the sunlight along with matching fluffy ears that twitched sporadically, as a well groomed tail swept out behind the kitsune who was leveling Toga with a guarded stare.

"You are…?"

A smile quirked the youth's face. Elegantly bowing gracefully, the fox introduce himself with manners rivaling his titled, pure counterparts of the Youaki Courts.

"I am called Gin. As she is the Lady and protector of these Lands, I am what you would call its defender."

Toga's gaze was calculating as he intently searched the face of the fox, running down the length of the half-breed's small but angular form. His age appeared to be of perhaps twelve years. His features were beautiful and his body was sharp and hard, his jyaki was also non-existent though.

_No, his power is of the Land, storing itself in the vast confines of Earth to the point where it cannot be detected. Clever. If I had not been specifically looking for it, at this distance, I would not have found it._

His instincts told him to proceed with caution as this kit's potential could not be calculated or measured. Yet, Toga proceeded normally, determined to know more about this interesting rarity. He had also caught the wording the kitsune had used to introduce himself, as he did not say his name was 'Gin' but rather he was called 'Gin'.

"One such as you was named the defender of such a great power?" he baited to see Gin's reaction.

To the Lord's pleasure, the fox's eyes flashed. Then with a slight motion of a clawed hand and, as if in response to his anger, once again the wind grew bitterly cold and the sky dimmed. It was then Toga noticed the softer wind that rested on the youth's shoulders, reaching invisible lines along the length of his arms. A tiny tremor vibrated the Lord's legs and the trees began to groan. It was then that he recalled what Atsushi of the Grey Bird Tribe had said about the one who held the power of the Land:

_'Nature itself would prostrate itself at their feet.'_

Belated realizing his blunder, Toga swore silently to himself. He hadn't expected the youth to be so sensitive and over-react to his inquisitive insult.

"Does that answer your question, _Great Lord?_" Gin fairly spat the title from his mouth, as if he had tasted something foul.

"As a matter of fact, it does. There's no need to be so hostile at a simply poking," he ending in a mutter, looking severely put out.

The lines eased on the kitsune's face when he realized the daiyoukai meant no real insult, as did the forbearing weather. It only took a second for a strong wind to blow the clouds blocking the sun out of the way, for the temperature to return to normal.

"So says the Lord that none dare to disrespect to his face," he said stonily.

Toga snorted, a frown appearing on his face as he rolled his eyes.

"It would be easier if they did so," the youkai complained.

A touch of amusement softened the half-blood's gaze and in continuation to his explanation, he waved at himself.

"It is exactly because I am a half-blood that this Land choose me," Gin said.

"Oh? How's that?" the inuyoukai asked curiously, his interest obvious on his face.

"It is because I am unloved, unwanted. I belong nowhere, I have nothing. I am hated and despised by my mother's people and my father's family. My own parents could not be bothered to name me. There was no hand to nurture me, nor was there a hand to defend me," he said simply, a small smile coming to his lips.

Toga was taken a back at the easiness with which this child, who couldn't be over a century, said such things, with a smile at that. As old as he was, the inu couldn't remember a time where he didn't have the guidance of his father to fall back on. Everything he was taught in his early childhood was the foundation for the actions he chose in his long lifetime. The standards by which he held himself to also came from those of his own excellent father.

As if to prove his point, the smile then faded from the kit and his features stiffened as his face took on an expression of utter emotionless. The light in his eyes died and his heart vanished from his attitude. His aura shifted, dying itself in red and black.

_This is no ordinary half-breed, _Toga thought to himself as Sō'unga pulsed at his side in eagerness at the surge of bloodlust and malicious jyaki that it felt .

"I am a murderer and a thief. I am a blasphemer and I manipulate others for the amusement it brings me. I am a liar and I hide myself from those around me. I do as I please to fill the holes in my life and I care not for right and wrong."

So saying so, Gin lowered his head and glanced regretfully towards the way his pack had gone as the light returned to his eyes and the heartlessness of his personality disappeared as it never existed.

"But since that woman came into my life, since the day I found those who needed me, I have changed. Today I have a pack, a place to belong. I have those two that look up to me, I have those that love me, they trust and rely on me. I am protecting what is mine and I will stand strong. This is the reason is why," he added solemnly staring at Toga, "to protect they who I hold most dear, I want yourself and your son to leave."

Green clashed with gold as they glared steadily at one another.

"You know the answers to that which my son seek," Toga stated more than questioned.

Gin inclined his head in agreement.

"I do."

"You will tell this one."

Gin shook his head, his stare returning to the inuyoukai.

"I will not," he said quietly, but firmly.

"The reason for your refusal?"

The fox only took a moment to answer.

"There is no difference, yet that man does not know who she is. And to see him look at her like that would break Kagome's heart all over again. I will not allow that," he spoke fiercely.

Recalling that the woman of the Winds of Seasons said basically the same thing, Toga tucked that information away for later inspection.

"I do not understand, why is it…?"

"Why is it what?" Gin demanded.

"Why is it she bears the symbol of betrothal to a prince of the House of the Moon? The son of InuKimi, the last female of that House is the last Prince of such standing. There is no other.

Also," he added, "there is a blacksmith that works only for me whom my son is ignorant of, yet there is no other who could craft such an object. The very fact that Sesshōmaru knew there was something amiss with the wearer of this item, which leads me to believe when he gave her it he added his own jyaki into the finished product, tells me none other than Totosai could have possibly made this item. But that just cannot be," the Lord insisted strongly.

"And you are perplexed by the impossibilities that you saw in that woman?" Gin finished.

Toga nodded once.

"That is not my story to tell. Honestly, I shouldn't have asked in the first place, but it was necessary. Perhaps you may be able to hear it, but do not expect so."

Apparently that being his final word, Gin turned on his heel, signaling both his intention for the daiyoukai to follow and that he was finished with the conversation. Toga, jamming his hands into his sleeves, grumbled under his breath as he fell into step behind the half-breed fox.

* * *

**A/N It was _hard_ to write this chapter… like ridiculously so! I mean, I wrote something, erased it, wrote some more, deleted that… and repeat. Repeat and repeat and you get the picture. I've literally never had this problem before. I've had where you write something and then decide on something better, but never to the point where I deleted everything fifteen times.**

***sigh* But in the end, this is what I got.**

**Also, if anyone is noticing… yes, I'm modeling Gin after Youko Kurama. It's because Youko is sooo gorgeous and drool worthy and if you would to put him by Sesshōmaru…**

***waves hands***

**Well, 'death by nosebleed' doesn't look _that_ bad on a death certificate...**

**Anyways, I can understand if some people are disappointed with this chapter, but I hope none are as I still have a lot of things I need to set in motion before Kagome and Sesshōmaru have a heart-to-heart.**

**Oops, spoiler…**

***laughs nervously***

**So until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

When Gin and Toga reached the break in the trees that singled the approach of their village site, the inuyoukai took a moment to take in the view. Mountains framed this picturesque scene, off stetted by a deep river, towering trees followed by sweet smelling flowers and berries. A pleasant breeze rolled off the leaves and try as he might, the Lord could not help himself as he sniffed in appreciation. The grass under his boots was plush and green which lined the several paths winding around the clearing.

Three good sized homes were tucked into a small niche of the forest, resting closely to the river that ran behind them just a small distance away. And the trees surrounding the houses, Toga felt a twinge of envy at the perfectly sculpted branches that were literally made to relax one's body on. Fruit trees, heavy with nature's bounty, provided shade for two females who sat under their leaves, one cradling an infant half-breed.

_This must be the woman those low life rebelled over._

At the human woman's back there stood a familiar bat whom Toga easily guessed to be the son of Tsuyoshi as both his bearing and his features were much like his old friend. A small smile teased his lips as the inu sensed eight others, observing from the sides and shadows. Their loyalties obviously ran deep towards their unconventional leader as their jyaki clearly indicated even if the Lord of Silver made a threatening move to Ryota, they would not hesitate to defend him. Tsuyoshi was the same way, Toga thought fondly to himself, recalling the eccentric bat who had been on of his best friends all those years ago.

"Where is that youkai?"

Returning his attention to the half-breed, the inuyoukai quickly noticed his son was no where in sight and he could not feel his presence either. Before he had a chance to search for his aura, there was a rapid movement even his eyes missed as another half-breed appeared in front of the kitsune. This one appeared to be half snake. The two stared at each other, their gazes hard and unrelenting. The way these kid's handled themselves, the darkness to their faces and the unusually strong jyaki was something else. It made Toga wonder what kind of hell they had survived. The fox child made as if to take a step, but the snake's hand shot out, clamping on to the other's arm. Neither spoke, simply conveying their feelings apparently through a simple look.

As this confrontation was going on, the daiyoukai observed the reactions of the other inhabitance of this tiny, but strange village. A scarred warrior was standing over a tall man sprawled on the ground, apparently sleeping. There were two identical males both sitting in the arms of the same tree, as yet another was in the darkness of the tree's shadow. There was also an older youth sitting almost protectively next to the half-breed girl with the snowy white ears perched on a blue head. The last two were paying close attention to the snake and the fox as they watched from one of the houses, almost glaring at the half-breeds.

With a jerk, followed by a harsh growl, the fox ripped his arm from the snake's grasp leaving five angry red lines down the length of his arm.

"I know, you don't have to tell me," the kit grounded out viciously to the snake who maintained a serious face, "I will do what I have to," he said wiping the blood off his forearm.

_Ho. Perhaps those two possess a power that allows them to communicate to one another without speaking?_

Throwing a glance over his white clad shoulder, the fox spoke with an odd twist to his voice, one caused from emotions the daiyoukai could not identify and did not understand. There wasn't hostility towards him, yet there was an edge to his words.

"Seiko does not like dogs. If you wish to look around this place, he will watch you. Do you have any complaints?"

"Hn," Toga responded noncommittally.

Knowing the inuyoukai wasn't going to say anything else and apparently having said all he wanted to say, Gin left them, making his way to the house furthest away from their current standing point.

The fox hesitated before he shoved aside the mat covering the doorway. It was easy to see from the light streaming in, so he did not have to wait for his vision to adjust. Kagome was laying on her futon, her skin still pale as her breath came in small pants. Gin took a step forward, the small sound echoing in the barren room. Coming by her side, he kneeled down to place his hand on her forehead.

"Do not touch her."

He froze at the deep, even baritone that carried the weight of a vague threat. Sliding his gaze over, Gin took in the composed inuyoukai who reclined against the wall, as if unconcerned with the situation, with his eyes closed. A stir of anger rose within his heart and he bared his teeth.

"This one will do as he pleases without interference from _outsiders_," Gin spoke almost indifferently, but a glare sharpened the bite of his words.

A lid lifted and a gold pupil narrowed as the youkai's jyaki swirled dangerously, however as soon as the pressure touched the clothes of the fox, Kagome whimpered. Instantly, it withdrew back into its owner and Gin returned his attention to the miko, gently brushing her skin with his fingers. His face tightened as he felt the abnormal rise in temperature in her body. With swift fingers he detached his bundle of medicinal herbs he always kept near-by and rifling through its confines, mumbling to himself as the daiyoukai slipped from his mind. When the fox didn't find what he was searching for, he swore harshly, quietly.

Crossing the threshold in one large step, he poking his head out sending a small flame of fire-fox to catch someone's attention. Thankfully, Keiko was watching and with a burst of speed was standing by Gin's side in a heartbeat.

"Go fill a bowl of water, Kagome has a fever," he said, pointing to the river.

Keiko nodded seriously as Gin ducked back into the house, bringing a strand of fresh air into the stuffy room. Quickly crouching down at Kagome's side, he maneuvered the fabric covering her shoulder away so that he could look at her wound. Most of the heat was stemming from that place he noted. Reaching out his hand, he lightly laid it over the bandages before closing his eyes.

This was a trick he had learned from a youkai healer who had taken him in once, a long time ago. Use one's jyaki to delve into another's to find something that did not belong and it was helpful in identifying that which did not belong as well. This was also very useful in ascertaining in whether a body had been infected with a toxin or a poison or not. Which, unfortunately it seems to be in this case. The archer that had shot Kagome had most likely dipped his arrows in poison, in order to ensure the death of his target.

He would have to hunt down that stinking human later to make him pay for Kagome's suffering.

"Gin."

The fox did not look up at the sound of Keiko's whisper, but the panther did not need any response. She padded silently across the floor, going to her knees to set down the wooden bucket filled with cool, clean water. Pulling a small cloth from her pocket, she draped it on the side before standing. Keiko didn't leave though, she stood there, obviously torn in her desire to stay. So she simply bowed her head to hide the tears in her eyes, pivoting to exit the room.

"Keiko."

It would be impossible for one who was not a youkai to catch the words, but the panther heard and paused in her act of pushing the doormat aside.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise," Gin said softly.

There was a beat of quiet.

"It's going to break again, regardless of what Gin-chan does," Keiko spoke in a hoarse voice.

The kitsune clenched his teeth as his lips raised and his hands fisted tightly. His shoulders hunched as fine tremor ran through his frame. Neither paid any attention to the youkai in the corner who was intently watching and listening to their conversation.

"Broken things can be fixed, just so long as you don't shatter them."

A wind rustled dry straw, signaled Keiko's departure. The fox blew out his breath, straightening as he did so. His mind turned towards the heath of the human woman, still apparently forgetting the daiyoukai sharing his space. Gin grabbed the bucket, bringing it closer as he soaked the cloth in the cool water, ringing it out to lay on the miko's forehead. The lines etched in the miko's face relaxed and he smiled.

The minutes passed as the fox diligently worked as he unpacked the contents of his bag, taking specific plants and berries, crushing them into a liquid form. Dipping a cup into the water, he poured a little amount of the medicine to mix it in the water. Moving closer to Kagome, he slid a muscled arm as gently and delicately as he could, but a small exclamation of pain stopped him. Cautiously, he laid her back down, this time his hand slipping under her neck. When her lips came into contact with the cold water, Kagome managed to drink on her own, much to Gin's relief.

That relief quickly faded when he look up to met blue eyes staring dully at him. Unintentionally, he stiffened, suddenly reminded of the presence of one of the most powerful daiyoukai in the Five Lands sitting directly behind him.

"I-Inu-yasha…?"

His breath caught as Kagome stared at him, absolute confusion written on her face. Her pupils were unfocused and he knew that she would probably only make out his hair color and the ears set a top his head. That, coupled with the poison in her blood, not to mention her high fever, was making her delirious.

From what Gin knew of the half-blood inuyoukai that was her best friend was that he was brash, crude and rough, but he honestly cared for his pack and strove to protect them above all. In her state right now, he couldn't just say 'no, I'm Gin. Inuyasha is in another world and you will never see him again' so, he decided to pretend to be Inuyasha.

"Yeah, it's me, Kagome. How are you feeling?"

Tears filled her eyes and a choked cry shook her body. Her hand reached up and clutched at Gin's robes with surprising strength. Leaning down, the fox place a hand on her forehead as Kagome attempted to talk and breath at the same time.

"I had the most terrible dream," she sobbed, "I was taken so far away and everyone… everyone was gone!"

"That'll never happen, stupid," Gin whispered, gently stroking her wet bangs away from her face as her eyes drifted shut, "Because even if you can't see me, can't see any of us, we'll always been in your heart."

He listened to her sobs unspeaking, thankful she didn't mention anything of Sesshōmaru. He did not trust the daiyoukai and he didn't want him near Kagome in the slightest. There would be no easy way to answer the youkai's questions without causing pain to the miko.

_Besides, _Gin assured himself, _he doesn't need to know._

"I want to see him."

His worry returned tenfold when he heard the whisper that escaped the lips of the woman. Her fingers tightened and the scent of salt and longing was heavy in the air.

"It hurts, Inuyasha, so why isn't he here?"

Gin knew the instant the smell of his worry reached the inuyoukai as the rustling of silk could clearly be hear, indicting he had shifted in his position, moving closer. A shadow fell over the fox who sat totally still, the miko's arm still wrapped firmly into the fabric of his clothes. He did not dare look up, did not dare look into the probing gaze of that youkai. He could not release his jyaki without Kagome sensing the difference in his and that of Inuyasha whom she thought was by her side. The only thing left for him to do was bare his fangs, hoping that inuyoukai would leave things be. Yet, to his astonishment, that youkai knelt down to tenderly place his clawed hand on Kagome's hair, stroking the damp strands back behind her ear.

Her eyes opened once again, zeroing in on Sesshōmaru's cold face. It only took a second for her to recognize him. The smile that spread across the miko's face was breathtaking. It spoke of so many emotions that were directed in their sole entirety at the inuyoukai before her eyes. With an effort, she leaned into his palm speaking in a comforting voice.

"You needn't make such a scary look, Sesshōmaru. I'll be alright," Kagome said as she lifted her uninjured hand to lay it on his face. Although Gin detected no change in the youkai's expression, apparently he missed something as Kagome managed a low giggle.

"Silly, did you forget? No matter how hard you try to hid your feelings from me, I can still see right through you. So, it's fine."

The strain of keeping her eyes open with maintaining the strength to hold her arm up against gravity was too much, as her smiled faded and her head lolled, her hand fell along with her eyelids. However, her hand did not fall far as Sesshōmaru caught it with his own. The daiyoukai held it within his own, studying the blunt nails, the calloused, tanned skin and the dried blood sticking to the aforementioned. Gently, he replace the appendage back against her chest, standing fluidly to his feet and walking out of the house.

Gin knew Kagome had slid into a deep sleep, border lining on unconsciousness, so he rose and followed after the youkai. Steeping back into the brightly lit clearing, ignoring completely the bats who were gathered around Ryota and Toga, both whom were talking animatedly, he ignored Keiko, Hairi and Seiko who all jumped to attention at his appearance. Gin was focused on that inuyoukai.

"Why did you do it?" He demanded from the stoic man who did not even bother to face the kitsune, but appeared to be ignoring him.

The others quieted their conversations as they watched the half-blood fox and one of the most feared inuyoukai who came from probably one of the most purest and royals lines in his entire race. Although the fox did not receive an answer, he continued to speak, unaffected.

"You don't know anything about that woman, so why do you do to such lengths? Why did you have to come all the way here?!" Gin's voice rose to a shout at the end of his sentence.

There was silence at the wind bended and blew around the kitsune and the inu. Still, Sesshōmaru did not speak, did not acknowledge the angry youth.

"If you yourself don't even know the answers to such simple question," he growled in a deep tone, "Then you do not belong at her side. You _are not worthy of her_," Gin hissed as deathly intent flashed red across his eyes.

"Get out!"

It was that one word the finally elicited a response from the daiyoukai. He lowered his head to glance at the enraged kitsune behind him as a noncommittal 'hn' was clearly heard.

"Does a half-breed such as you think he is strong enough to dictate this Sesshōmaru's actions?"

Gin scoffed.

"It doesn't matter if I am strong enough or not. I do what must be done to protect what is mine, regardless of the circumstances. You know as well as I," he added in a much softer tone, "when your war is your life."

Sesshōmaru eyes widened and an unidentifiable sound passed through his throat. Then, his lids lowered.

"Ridiculous."

With that final word, mokomoko bunched and sprung the inuyoukai high into the sky, silver strands catching the light of the late afternoon sun. Barely had time passed, yet already that youkai was growing smaller and smaller. The kitsune stood, his eyes following the disappearing speck until the vanished. A sigh escaped his lips as the tension left his body. At the small tug on his fitted hakumas, Gin looked down into the brown human eyes of a concerned Keiko.

"Onee-chan…?"

Laying a hand on her blue hair, smoothing down the tangled locks, he smiled reassuringly.

"She just needs to sleep. You can go and sit next to her if you want," he offered.

The panther smiled and darted back into the house the fox had just exited. Hairi, passing Kou over to Ryota, hurried up to follow the girl and anxious to see her friend. These actions reminded Gin of the Lord of Silver and he made his way to the daiyoukai who was staring in fascination at the child in Ryota's arms. This was a little puzzling to the kitsune, as the mood around the bats was not awkward and hostile, but rather one of casualness and an ease of long familiarity.

Discreetly, a breeze curled around his ear and spoke to him of what had transpired while he was occupied with Kagome.

_When Gin stepped away from him, wary eyes came to rest heavily on the inuyoukai, yet he was not intimidated. Instead, he cast a longing look towards the sturdy, gently curved branches that were ideal for lounging on. There appeared to be short battle internally, before he sighed regretfully. With his mind made up, he strolled towards the fruits trees the bat was residing under with his family._

_"You are Ryota, the son of Tsuyoshi?"_

_Surprise shone briefly in violet irises, causing a spark of amusements to shine brightly in golden eyes. His question was clearly not what he was expecting, nor was the casualness in which he spoke._

_"I am," Ryota said, his wings ruffling. The stare of the inuyoukai was shifted almost immediately to them and almost unconsciously, his face softened with a tinge of nostalgia._

_"I knew your father, long ago. We were comrades and he saved my life on many occasions," Toga explained, "I was in the vicinity due to the news I was brought of the rebellion against your leadership. I am glad to see yourself still in this world."_

Gin's eyes raised. If the Inu no Taisho's story was true, that would explain why that other youkai had felt the distress of Kagome through her necklace.

_A grin quirked the corners of Ryota's mouth and the lines in his body eased and relaxed._

_"My father used to tell me the most wild and unbelievable stories when I was but a child. A reoccurring character was a magnificent warrior he referred to as 'that crazy pup'."_

_A chuckle rumbled in Toga's chest and his eyes crinkled up in laughter. At his mirth, the heavy stares were moved away from him and the tension in the atmosphere vanished with the wind._

_"We were both young men the first time we met," he said nostalgically, "We traveled all over these lands, simply for the sake of the adventure. Time passed and suddenly I was a ruler with responsibilities and Tsuyoshi had found himself a gem of a woman. That was when we parted ways. To my regret, any further news I hear regarding him was secondhand."_

_Running a searching eye over the frame of Ryota, Toga smiled once more._

_"I see you took after your father."_

It was there that the inuyoukai had sat down, swapping stories about his youth spent with an unpredictable comrade who eventually became one of his best friends, Tsuyoshi. But now, both Toga and Ryota were silent. Then the daiyoukai stood, watching the kitsune as he steady approached him. When they both stood in easy speaking distance, Gin inclined his head with a touch of respect in his demeanor.

"What do you intend to do?"

Toga's attitude shifted as a thoughtful and calculating look set itself upon his face.

"I would like to be able to freely come and go. I won't ask to remain here as the Winds of Season have already spoke about the pain I will bring to that woman, but I do intend to keep in contact with the people here."

Gin nodded amicably.

"That is acceptable."

Coming to an agreement with the apparent Alpha of this tiny village, Toga turned to wave a farewell to Ryota before he took off after his son. Gin was somewhat startled by his sudden departure, but other more important things were pressing on his mind so he dismissed it as one of the well-know 'quirks' of the great lord.

* * *

**A/N I edited the previous chapters in case anyone wants to re-read.**

**You know that noise that Sesshōmaru makes? You know, like he's gasping with his mouth shut and also muffling a cough? What would one call that and how would they go about describing it?**

**'An odd sound like a muffled cough knocked about in the great daiyoukai's throat'?**

**No?**

***sighs***

**This is one of my life goals. To find out what that noise Sesshomaru makes in the back of his throat is called.**

***sighs more heavily***

**I need a social life… seventeen years old and I literally don't know anyone in the state I live in. Except for the librarian. Whose name I can't remember. And the only words I've spoken to her is probably 'hello, how are you?', 'I'm good, you?' and 'Bye, I'll see you next week!'.**

**Does anybody know anyone who sells decent social lives?**

**Ugh… thank the Lord for reviewers. *tear* You guys…**

***glomps readers who actually talk to me***

**I don't need a social life if I have y'all! My faith in humanity lies with you! (especially with Fumpkin. And Julia N SnowMiko, Professor of Gallifrey and Sesshōmaru's Secret Admirer. And Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A. **(**.**) **Thank you for your support!)**

**Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pricila (Dokuga): **Yup, totally surprised and confused. Not exactly annoyance, but rather he cannot comprehend what his eyes saw and his ears heard.

A break is imminent, just so long as she doesn't shatter.

* * *

**Saeko (Dokuga): **Well, three days isn't _that_ bad… And I fixed those typos. *sparkly eyes* OMG REALLY?! Swank you!

* * *

**Avarianna: **Yup, you can count on me! There will always be a future with an update!

* * *

**cloudless midnight:** Never fear, Updates are here! With his side-kick, Amazing!

*bows*

Thank you!

* * *

**Makimashi Misao F.D.F.F.L.A.: **People are smart, but crowds are stupid. Yes, the next chapter will show Sesshōmaru meeting her, to a certain extent…

Nooo! You _cannot _ die! I won't stand for it!

I WILL SO DON'T DIE ON ME, PLEASE!

SOOOON IT WILL COME!

* * *

**stargazer06: **Yup, there's going to be an in-depth look at Maru-chan's feelings in a later chapter, so 'curiosity' will be present and accounted for.

Ooo, that's a good idea… if I was going to do down the short ending, less violent way. I'll keep that in mind, actually.

See, I've decided that instead of Maru-chan being hating of humans and the like, he just hates weak, powerless, honorless beings that are not interesting. So if there is a human that is strong, or a half-blood, that matters not to him. Well… maybe just a little. But Kagome went through that thing with her reincarnation and Inuyasha. So she's going to feel guilty because she looks at Sesshōmaru and sees…uh… Sesshōmaru…? Anyways, you get the idea. It's not _her_ Sesshōmaru, it's just _a_ Sesshōmaru. Who is exactly alike, except for the fact he doesn't know her.

Hmmm, another good thought, but again too easy and would shorten this fiction.

Oh, this was like _super_ helpful! Feel free to bounce off anything that comes into your brain at me! I really appreciate it!

* * *

**crazykenz: **Check, we do have the instantly protective beast, but only two of those villagers die.

Even though you've already read the next chapter and know what's going to happen, if I didn't go the way I went, that would have been exactly what Sesshōmaru would have done. I can totally imagine him being all like, "Woman, do not move unless this one gives you permission."

And while I'm sure those bats were astonished at _the_ Sesshōmaru cradling their miko, they were prepared for battle so they were all focusing on what he would do instead of what he was doing.

Update, update, there are two updates! Hehe!

* * *

**Tsukiko: **Tah-dah! An update!

*flips ponytail*

Yes, I have to admit to a certain… awesomeness about my writing…

*grins with crinkly eyes*

More you shall receive!

* * *

**LoveInTheBattleField: **Ooo, thank you! I most certainly will!

* * *

**LoveInTheBattleField: ***salutes* I will! You can count on me!

* * *

**seshysgodestris: **Hm? To what _suggestion_ would you be referring to?

*smiles mischievously*

As I recalled, it was a plausible assumption, hmm?

*snicker*

* * *

**seshysgodestris: **Ooo, now that's an idea. Sadly, I did not get your review before I wrote the next chapter. Also since I really couldn't picture them meeting just yet, I just had her unconscious most of the time.

*grin*

Yup. I can totally assure you I enjoy very much causing that suspense that you enjoy so much.

* * *

**fallingyuki: **I know, I apologize for the awful feels I have incited. But I totally agree with you. I can't even imagine how they're going to react to each other.

Noooo! Kagome came from the _future_ there is no Kagome in this world! Please, remember that!

No… Sesshōmaru was more concerned with Kagome at the moment, so he didn't slaughter those awful humans. He might later… if Gin doesn't beat him to it. And sadly, I don't have the answered to your questions… yet.

Yes, please do! I'll be awesome!

* * *

**Fumpkin: **No, don't feel bad! I was happy to help you out with your feels… Catering to you? Am I doing such a thing? You asked, I thought and my plotline was ratified, that's all there is to it. And if you did stop reading over such a little thing, I would cry.

Buckets.

Umm, there might be a small amount of hate, mostly confusion and short circuits.

He hasn't exactly sorted out his feelings so he can't really trust them at this point.

No, his instincts would never allow his to hurt the woman who bears his mark, no matter the circumstances.

Yes, he has, this was mentioned in chapter eleven as Toga sneaked out to met a human princess. As he has only just met her, he has not developed romantic feelings towards her yet, but in the event that she is with child, I'm sure he would send her to a save place.

*hangs head*

I'm sorry, but that's the way the story goes.

I totally agree, actually. Much better than 'pumpkin'.

Well, appreciation is all I needed to motivate me to write, so you're welcome!

* * *

**Fumpkin: **Ah… so we met again…

*laugh*

I think it's something he uses to express extreme disapproval or something he uses to show he is surprise. Well, from what I can tell when the times he actually makes that odd sound.

*blushes*

Aww… shucks, you're welcome… But it wasn't much, I mean as the author I have desires to spoil my readers occasionally, which usually leads to making their days which in turn make me happy! So win-win situation!

Hai! At your command, Shodaisho! Onwards to the next chapter!

* * *

**KairaB**: Hmm… well he can recognize an attachment to her, the peace he feels around her. Well, that is an idea… from a distance… so he can observe her interactions...

* * *

**KairaB: **Thank you for reviewing three times! Btw, I'll be going into more depth about Gin and Seiko in this chapter!

* * *

**KairaB: ***salutes* I'll _really, really_ do all that is northpeachianly possible!

* * *

**Kimori Takahashi: **Yeah, their fear and desire to protect their families and their own lives is clouding their reasoning, as always.

Of course, Sesshōmaru will always save Kagome, even if he is so far away.

* * *

**Kimori Takahashi: **Right?! I can't wait until I get to post it! I'm _finally_ putting in some background story for the half-bloods!

Well… things will come to her bit by bit and he'll be like super depressed and stuff 'cause she'll most like think that was a dream and stuff.

*sighs softly*

Poor Kagome.

* * *

**yue no rei: **Uh-huh, I had lots of free time this week and my splendid reviewers said some very interesting things. I was like, 'Since I can't answer reviews, I'll just give them another chapter'.

A purr? Nah, it's more like a sound of surprise or displeasure, one he used instead of gasping and jaw dropping and the like. Maybe it could be a muffled growl?

No! I wanna be a court reporter! I don't have to go to a university! Besides, I do school online-ish so I do not attend the drama-ridden, jerk infested place known as 'high school'. And while I do not consider myself the most mature, as I have moments where I say the _stupidest things_, I'm amazed most of these people consider themselves responsible enough to have relationships with other people!

* * *

**Julia N SnowMiko: **Yup, yup, yup! Greedy, greedy review author…

*sigh*

I should really feel more shame at my insane want for reviews… but *eyes glaze over* I'm just too darn lazy.

*scary grin*

Yes, I'm sure you will, dear reader, I am sure you will.

Miroku? Frightening father? Fate forbid! After all, there's nothing to fear from a con man who faced down Sesshōmaru unflinchingly and lived with a Wind-Tunnel in his right hand for most his left and helped in the defeat of Naraku whom Sesshōmaru, by himself, could not defeat. No, no, nothing to fear at all.

*laugh airily*

Resorting to threats? _Reeeeaaally?_ Juila dear, your friends may be in high places, but I have just one friend who stands leaps and bounds above them. In Him, I put my unfailing trust.

* * *

**Julia N SnowMiko: **Yup, the City of Silver, the Palace of Silver, the Silver Inuyoukai (perhaps last of his kind?) and there ruling over this is the Lord of Silver. Slightly unoriginal, but I really don't care.

*laugh*

Well, Inuyasha would _totally_ call Kagome stupid, ya know, which is the reason why I put that in there.

I KNOW. NOBODY KNOWS WHAT THAT SOUND IS! And I don't know what it is off the top of my head, but I do know you hear it in the Final Act, once when Kagura dies and the other when Rin stops breathing in the Underworld.

_Libraries…_

Life seems better in libraries. I remember when I used to live in another state and it would be winter and you would see the gorgeous mountains with snow covering them. The street the building sat on was historical downtown so it was just _beautiful_.

*sniffle*

Hugs are so _warm._

* * *

**AngelMiko69: **GAH! YES! The horrible things I do to 'Gome-chan…

*lays hand over heart mournfully*

The edge of your seat? Well, you better get used to it, reader-mine, because that's a place you might find yourselves often.

Ooo, _phones_… In my opinion the only thing they should be used for is calling people and holding pictures and contact information. Anything else and you might as well call it a portable computer.

* * *

**AngelMiko69: **Yeah… that was my idea for that chapter especially since Sesshōmaru was in the room. Fun fact: 'Inu-yasha' is literally translated to 'dog demon'. (O.O) Now, I'll be _that_ piques Maru-chan's interest, don't you?

* * *

**DarkenedRequiem:***bows grandly* Really? Why thank you!

*smile*

I should be updating a chapter about once a week since my internet days are getting less sporadic. Glad you're looking forward to more, though!

* * *

When Kagome felt herself being pulled from the darkness of her sleep, her hand went to her neck to clutched at her most precious possession. A humming warmth greeted her and for a moment, just a moment she thought everything had been a dream. Inuyasha would be standing watch over her, worry evident in his annoyed expression. Miroku and Sango would be leaning against one another, simply enjoying the peaceful moments in the wake of Naraku's defeat. And Sesshōmaru…

Sesshōmaru would be waiting outside, but he would be at her side as soon as he heard her heartbeat quicken. He would gently lay his hand on her head to stroke her hair while the hardness of his stare softened as he looked at her. Inuyasha would be glaring half-heartedly at his half-brother before Miroku would accuse him of being jealous. The half-blood would strongly deny it, storming off outside when Sango would chastise him for his loudness.

Reaching out with her reiki, hope welled strongly in her heart, only to crash like waves on the tall cliffs of reality as soon as she did not find what she was searching for. Unbidden, tears trailed swiftly down her cheeks and a choking sort of sob left her dry throat. Opening her eyes, the miko blinked rapidly to clear her vision before her tired gaze landed on the familiar lines of a fluffy eared boy. Her lips moved as she tried to speak. There was a shuffling of movement and a small cup was pressed into her hands. Sipping gratefully at the cool water, Kagome took a second to compose herself.

"How are you feeling?"

At Hairi's worried tone, the miko lifted her head to look the woman in the eyes.

"Fine, but how long have I been sleeping?"

"Two nights, three, almost four days. It's about an hour to sunset. After your brush with death, you were brought back to the village, but you contracted a fever from something on the arrows," Gin explained as he flashed about the large room, glancing back long enough to give her a pointed look, "Which means, you have to take it easy for a least another night," he added.

A total blank came to Kagome's mind as she tried to recall what happened after she fell after the second arrow went through her leg. To be honest, it hurt to think about. Her fingers went to her shoulder, mildly surprised that she felt nothing from either of her wounds.

"That is due to the great Gin, who with his superior intellect, managed to almost completely cure your injuries!"

Her muscled tensed as the miko attempted to stand from her futon, but a sharp pain caused her to cry out and sink back heavily against the covers. Her breaths came and pants and she whimpered. Another cup, this one filled with broth was quickly thrust into her grasp.

"Keep in mind, 'Gome-chan, I did say '_almost_'," Gin reprimanded, "Honestly, just what were you thinking? Going off on your own?"

She only rolled her eyes as she sipped at the warmth filling her cup. Handing it back after she had emptied it, she was confused to see a sly smile cross the fox's face as he scooted closer, running his eyes up and down her body.

"Ho, could it be, you found a man?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock, but Gin paid no mind to her as he made disapproving sound while wagging his fingers.

"'Gome-chan, you're a big girl, but you really ought to watch out for shady characters! What would you have done if the great Gin had not come by?"

As Kagome sputtered and coughed, the fox quickly handed the cup back.

"Drink this, the poison you took in was some hard stuff."

From experiences with the medicines of her time, the better it smelled, the more disgusting and horrible its flavor actually was. To her misfortune, the cup was half-filled with a sweet smelling, thick, white liquid. Maintaining an icy look on her face, the miko was tempted to refuse to drink the questionable medication. Resigning herself to the evitable, Kagome hesitantly raised the substance to her mouth. Deciding to hurry and get this over with, she shot the medicine straight into the back of her throat in an attempt to by-pass her taste buds.

A beat passed, then another. Surprise lit up Kagome's face.

"That wasn't that ba-"

She stopped mid-sentence as a greenish hue came to her face and she gagged. Grabbing her stomach with one hand as its twin slapped itself over her mouth as the miko frantically looked around the room. A pot was shoved in front of her and she dry-heaved, coughing and spitting in a futile attempt to remove that _god awful_ poison from her mouth.

"Oops, did I forget to mention that you were supposed to sip at it over the course of several hours due to the weird taste this very affective medicine has?" Gin inquired innocently.

Placing a clawed to his chin, he mused aloud.

"Perhaps I forgot in my excitement about your conquest."

Sending a death glare to the miserable fox, Kagome literally growled as she nailed him with a look, clearing promising retribution.

"No, Gin-chan, you forgot to mention that… among other things," she said, missing entirely as Hairi flinched and straightened to attention.

Silver brows raised and the confused expression on the kitsune face was all the answer she needed.

"'Among other things', what other things?"

Kagome's face softened and her gaze was averted to the wooden ceiling as her next words were completely off topic.

"I've known three half-bloods besides you in my life, so I know what happens," she said quietly, "Have you forgotten what day it is?"  
Gin stiffened, an odd look passing over his face as he paid a hand on his heart. A bitter, short laugh escaped his lips as they twisted ruefully.

"I did. How did you find out?"

The miko sighed.

"It's been six, almost seven weeks since I first met Keiko and Seiko and you. I know what that time means for those like you, so I was carefully watching. Keiko's jyaki is weakening and I suspect that her time is coming soon, if not tonight."

"Every nine weeks, that's when she turns human," Gin said, verifying her suspicion.

"And Seiko?"

He scoffed.

"It comes and goes irregularly. Sometimes it's months, other times it's weeks. Once," he added slowly, "a night coincided with mine."

It was here Hairi spoke up.

"Children born of a human and a youkai lose their powers?"

Both turned to stare at the woman.

"You didn't know?" Kagome asked, curiously.

She shook her head.

"I've never known another woman who had a child by a youkai , nor have I ever known an half-bloods," she said worriedly.

Seeing that concern that was evident in Hairi's face, the miko quickly reassured her.

"It's normal for such a child to lose their jyaki on certain days or nights due to the human blood running through their veins. It wouldn't be a problem, expect most youkai specifically hunt down half-bloods during this time, especially when they're young. My friend," Kagome explained, "never slept on these nights, when he was at his weakest."

Tears filled doe brown eyes as Hairi stared at Gin.

"Gin-chan, is this true?"

The fox shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's a fact of our lives. Kill or be killed, that's all there is to it."

So saying so, he stood.

"Kagome, since you're okay now, I'll be leaving to spend my night elsewhere."

Not glancing 'round to see how either women took his decision, he pushed aside the mat that covered the door.

"Gin."

Stopping briefly in his movements, he slid his eyes back to the miko whose expression was serious.

"Don't you think it would be alright to tell me?"

The kitsune laughed under his breath.

"Yeah. Just as soon as I get back, I'll tell you a story," he said as he let the door-cover fall back in place behind him as he hand lifted in a wave.

A strong wind ruffled their hair as Gin left in a whirl of leaves. Kagome sighed heavily as she buried more deeply into her pillow.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Please, Hairi, just 'Kagome' is fine," she whispered tiredly.

"Kagome-chan, could you tell me?"

Shifting to see the woman's sober face, the miko closed her eyes.

"You want to know how other youkai treat half-bloods?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"It'll make you cry," she warned.

"That does not matter," Hairi said strongly.

"Very well," she agreed, "But could you please fetch Keiko?"

"Onee-chan."

A small smiled curved Kagome's lips up as she sat up to greet the little girl.

"Keiko, have you been waiting just outside?"

The panther padded silently across the floor, lunging into the miko's outstretched arms. Clutching at the white yukata that served as Kagome's sleep attire, Keiko's shoulders trembled. Smoothing down the pretty blue tresses as the half-blood snuggled firmly into her, carefully minding her sore spots.

"Sshh, I'm alright, so there's no need to cry, right?"

The girl nodded against her body before pulling back to smile happily.

"Keiko is glad Onee-chan is okay," she said brightly.

Kagome once again closed her eyes as she spoke to the half-blood.

"I'm sure you heard, so is it alright?"

"Yes, since Kou-chan is like me Hairi-san should know," she spoke lowly.

Hugging the child more firmly to her body, dismissing the pain from her mind, Kagome began to speak, keeping her voice calm as if she was repeating something she heard from a book.

"In my experience, half-bloods are very strong and brave, even as children. When their parents are still alive, they pay close attention to their happiness, putting them above themselves. If they're abused, verbally or physically, they hide their wounds as not to upset their loved ones. This changes once their guardian dies. Two hundred and fifty years puts a half-blood at about seventeen years in human appearance, so they will still be pretty young when their mother or father dies, unless their youkai parent takes them in.

"Even if they live with their youkai father or mother, said parent will be in constant danger from other, perhaps more powerful youkai. This is obvious to them so they usually strike out on their own at a young age. It is here that their survival depends on their strength. 'Kill or be killed' is the universal rule that guides them. Some grow up ruthless, without morals and a desire for blood. Some live isolated in the mountains, the valleys or anywhere away from other beings. Others try to live like youkai or human, doing their best day by day.

"But," Kagome's voice dropped as pain coated her tone, "Most of them are killed before they reach their hundredth year. A half-blood has no place in the world of youkai, as they are seen as inferior and weak due to the human blood that dilutes their youkai blood. In the world of humans, it's just the same. 'They look like youkai, youkai are evil, so we must kill them as well', is what they think."

She trailed off, unwilling to say more.

"The youkai's world is entirely built on the foundation of 'whoever has power, makes the laws'," Keiko continued, her words slightly muffled against cloth, "So if a half-blood can be strong enough to slaughter his enemies, he can earn a place for himself. But this also is bad, since the stronger we get, the more youkai gang up to remove us from this Earth."

Hairi covered her mouth with her hand as her head hung down to allow her hair to obscure her face.

"How horrible," she gasped.

"No," Keiko disagreed, "That's just the way it is. Because if a youkai is weak, he can't protect anything."

"Still, that doesn't give them the right to kill _children!_ Even a pure youkai, a child, is weak and has to be trained so that when he grows up his strength is seen! Yet, they don't offer you the same chance!" she argued vehemently.

Keiko did not say anymore, neither did Kagome as Seiko entered the room and took a seat by the miko's side. From what the miko had managed to piece together, Seiko was a gentle, shy child who preferred to sit in trees and watch the sky. When whoever had been looking after him, protecting him, had died, he was left with no choice but to leave his home. Kagome was unsure how much time passed between this event and when Keiko found him, but the emotional scars were unmistakable, robbing him of even his voice.

"Hello, Seiko. As you can see, I'm fine," she said, smiling brightly at him.

The boy smiled as his tiny fangs poked against his lips and his eyes crinkled up. At the adorable face the snake made, Kagome displayed surprising strength in grabbing the startled youkai and pulling him close.

"Seiko, you're just so cute!"

"Ah, Onee-chan!"

Keiko's arms were extended as the miko suddenly went limp, sagging back down to her futon. Holding a hand over her eyes, she groaned.

"I'm seeing stars…"

A small giggle made Kagome peek out to stare suspiciously at the two children by her side. Huffing in mock exasperation, she watched in amusement at Keiko wrinkled her nose at her, to which as did the same.

"Kagome-san, it's nice to see you awake."

A voice interrupted the three's laughter and everyone turned to look at Ryota who was casually lounging against the door frame. Lifting a hand in greeting, he nodded at his mate.

"Now, be careful! Kagome-chan is still sore, most likely," Hairi chastised, rising from her spot to stand by her husband.

On noticing that their son was missing from his arms, she leveled a look at him. He only smiled.

"Despite how he acts, Susumu grew up around many little ones younger than him. Kou will be fine," he assured.

Kagome's face screw up as she tried to picture the stern, scholarly youkai softly cooing to Kou. The mental image she couldn't comprehend, but a wave of sleepiness came suddenly washed over her and despite her attempt to hide it, Seiko noticed. With firm hands, he carefully pushed the blankets over her body sending a look that spoke very clearly. Hairi and Ryota nodded, both leaving the miko to sleep.

"Can you and Keiko stay here? With me?" Kagome asked sleepily, as she grasped Seiko's scaled arm.

The boy smiled and crawled in next to her, as Keiko mockingly held the miko away from in possessively. They both giggled before quieting and relaxing into Kagome's embrace. Although the thoughts in the children's mind eased, the miko's own drifted back to the dream she had. The one where Sesshōmaru had been by her side and Inuyasha had comforted in the way he usually did when she fell sick. If she placed her hand against the side of her head, she swore she could almost feeling the lingering warmth of his hand.

The expression on his face, it was of narrowly controlled anger, confusion, worry and longing. The confusion and the longing she couldn't understand. The anger would be towards whomever had hurt her, the worry about her health, but the other two?

_Perhaps, _a stray thought occurred to her, _I slipped into Sesshōmaru's dreams in the Other World. Maybe he was dreaming then and maybe my necklace._

Hope flared strongly in her heart.

_That would explain why my mating gift was so warmth and alive when I woke!_

Tears burned under her lids as her body curled around Keiko to ease the pain her soul felt. She wanted to badly to lay her head against his chest and have his arms wrap around her. The feeling of absolute _rightness_ and _peace_ that would sweep over her. The small claws that touched her face lightly did not tempt her to open her blue eyes, Kagome just wanted to hold on to those precious memories just a little longer.

* * *

As the moon rose steadily in the starry night, it shone down on a figure lounging on the branches of a massive tree. Black hair waved in the gentle wind as blunt nails tucked sharply on the thick locks. Black irises squinted in an attempt to peer through the darkness as the moon passed behind a cloud. When it once again emerged, the light that it displayed was clear enough to make out the features of the human sitting relaxed in the branches.

Gin sat, his eyes closed, cradled in the embrace of the tree he simply knew as 'Grandfather'. He knew that in Kagome's world it had been called either the 'God Tree' or the 'Tree of Ages', and due to the familiarity of the great cypress it was clearly visible from anywhere in the forest. It gave the miko hope, he knew, hope that one day she would be able to see her friends once more. Or at least met them in this life.

Thinking back on his actions to divert Kagome's attempts in asking what happened when those humans tried to kill her, he did feel a little guilty about that medicine. And the constant tries to rile her anger. A small shiver of fear slid up his spine as he pictured the miko's face when he would return. She was totally going to kill him. Slowly, to make him suffer. A dejected sigh escaped past his lips as he stared at the full moon.

In the stillness of night, the kitsune pondered on his next course of action. He knew he really should tell the miko of his past, due to the fact that he honestly couldn't lie to her. As try as he might, he was terrified that the miko would reject him so he continued to live out the childhood he had never had to chance to enjoy. It wasn't as if he was deceiving her, the side he showed around Kagome wasn't an act, but he did hide the darkness of his character so that she wouldn't see. His true personality.

_It is not your true personality, it is what you forced yourself to come in order to survive in this heartless world._

At the calming voice that weaved through his head, Gin laid a hand against the rough bark of the tree that had spoke to him.

"Then what would you suppose my true personality is, Grandfather?"

_Shouldn't you know that yourself? You wish to protect, even if your hands become stained with blood. You wish to see the smiles of those you hold dear, even if the things you do bring you nightmares. Because you know no other way, you did what you deemed was necessary not because you enjoyed it, but because you wanted save them from the pain your heart endures._

"But, it _was_ easy for me, after Seiko…" his voice trailed away as his fists clenched.

_That was not your fault. You did not know that you both share one of the same nights of weakness._

"I should have trusted him enough to tell him. There was no way he was a threat to me, yet… I should have trusted him. Besides, I though I was like every other half-breed and that all of us had a night of weakness every six months."

_No, their mothers were human, yours was not. Your body is able to hold more jyaki for longer than those children born from human mothers._

"Yeah, well I didn't know that," Gin said bitterly.

Silence rang in his mind as Grandfather ceased his words. The fox sighed heavily, finally crossing into the topic he truly wanted to discuss with the wise, almost godly spirit of the tree.

"Kagome has no idea who it was who saved her," he spoke softly.

_Will you tell her?_

"No," he said firmly, "If that youkai doesn't show himself with the intention that the man who loves her bears, then I will not allow him near her."

_What about his sire?_

"Lord Toga?"

_She knows quite well who he is and he will cause her pain, so why did you give him permission to freely come and go?_

Gin shrugged.

"They are going to met anyways," his tone weary, "It's just a matter of time. You know this as well, so why did you ask?"

_It was a rhetorical question._

The leaves rustled in a slight wind and the stars shone brightly on the lands. Sounds of animals coming and going through the grass, flying from tree to tree, these were the sounds of nature in its quietest moments. Not many times in his life did the kitsune have the chance to experience this wonder of life.

"He will return soon."

_Yes, he will._

"In her presence, he did not feel the need to wander, nor the unease in his soul. He was perfectly calm and content as he cradled her so tenderly," Gin whispered.

_There is no red thread on his little finger. Neither is there one tied to her._

"Hers was severed when she came to this place?"

_The screams of her soul were quite clearly heard as the kami ripped apart the ties that bound her. There is still one string, still clinging desperately with all its strength._

"And that's her necklace he gave her, it's what still ties her to him regardless of what the kami did, isn't it?"

_You are correct. That is a tie that binds that those four were not able to remove. Now knowing this, do you still plan to keep the daiyoukai and the miko away from one another?_

"Yes, I do," the fox answered without hesitation, "Until such a time that youkai can understand, until he can see what sits before him I will do everything in my power for Kagome not to even catch a hint of him."

_You may not have-_

Grandfather's voice suddenly stopped as a strong wind whipped about them.

_There is a youkai hiding in the shadows._

Gin's breath caught, with a quick thought shot at the tree, a shifting of branches, the fox grabbed a staff and jumped to the ground. He kept low to the ground, his practically blind human vision failing to see what was beyond the line of darkness.

_Child, it is that youkai. He of such great strength that he can even allude our watchful eyes. Be careful, for he is to be feared. Yet do not fear him for we will protect you._

Blunt teeth were bared as a less than impressive snarl left the human fox's throat. Gin was by no means defenseless, his human side as strong as the Demon Slayers in the famous village that resided in the Lands of Silver, but against said Lord's son? There was no way he would be walking away from this if that youkai did not allow it. This did not deter him in the slightest. To never smell the utter breaking of a soul as it drowned in sorrow, he would not mind the blood covering his hands if he could attain that.

"Why are you here?"

Into the moon's sight stepped the glorious inuyoukai in all his magnificence, his silver hair glinting in the light and his eyes standing brightly out against his pale skin. The crescent on his brow was displayed proudly and Gin could not help but think perhaps this inuyoukai was more 'gin' then he.

"Half-breed, will you answer the questions this one has?"

Narrowed black eyes were hidden by equally long back hair as the human-kitsune moved forward in a jerking motion.

"You, do you even need to ask? No, I will not answer your questions!"

"Even if it would mean your death? That those you wish to protect you will be able to protect no longer?" Sesshōmaru inquired.

Gin spoke harshly, with conviction and determination.

"Even then, I still would not."

The two stood, one appraising, one warily studying. Then, the inuyoukai lowered his gaze, almost smiling to himself as he strolled forward. The kitsune straightened, planting his bow into the ground by his side, watching the youkai with a hard, unreadable expression. Closer and closer the deadly youkai came, until he stood only inches away from the youth. Reaching out his hand, his motions deliberate and slow, he laid it upon the bark of the tall cypress.

"This one's honored father spoke of a great power that had been gifted to a specific individual, of the waking of a species long thought to be dead," he said noncommittally, "Once this one's honored father described the appearance of this extra-ordinary woman who these Lands chose, this one realized I had seen such a woman."

Gin's jaw clenched as he stared at the youkai from the corner of his eyes.

"It is true, my war is my life. Yet, that woman," he said, confusion almost touching his tone as he ended his sentence.

Sesshōmaru moved away from the tree, his gaze rising to the moon as both stood in tense silence.

"Why are you telling me this?" Gin demanded from the perplexing inuyoukai who seemed strangely relaxed and, if he would to stretch the meaning until it cried out in pain, the youkai was acting _friendly_.

Sesshōmaru scoffed, glaring at the boy behind him.

"My war ended in her presence, as I, this Sesshōmaru, held her in my arms. It was as if this one's very soul longed for this woman, even as these eyes have not seen her before. Confusion, incomprehension, triumph, these emotions were those I could not contain."

The fox turned his head away, in an attempt to avoid the youkai's gaze. In an instant, a hand clamped around his throat, applying weight so that his knees locked.

"Half-breed, tell me this," Sesshōmaru spoke normally, his tone even brushing casual, "If you keep this one from her, what does it benefit you?"

_This character he is displaying is odd_, Grandfather said_, he holds no intention of killing you, regardless of your actions or words. He is pushing himself to ask these questions in an effort to ease the pain in his heart._

Not bother to answer the tree, Gin bared his teeth in the inuyoukai's face.

"If it's so that world isn't destroyed, so that people close to me don't have to die, then I don't mind having blood on my hands no matter how much it is. If it's so that the tears don't fall and their hearts don't break, then nothing is impossible for me. Those 'half-breeds', those 'pathetic humans', those 'evil beasts', they are my most valued treasures," the half-blood spat angrily as his dull nails dug into the inu's hand.

"I was born into a noble family, one who prided itself in their purity of blood. My mother did not care for me and would have abandoned me if not for the resemblance of my features to the human man she fell in love with. When I was five, the elders of the House threw me off a waterfall to cleanse the taint from their honor. From that day on, I survived only if I fought for it and I clawed for it."

Gin did not have the slightest idea why he was telling this man his story, nor did he understand why the youkai was listening carefully, as if he actually wanted to hear. But if he could make him grasp his reasons, if that youkai could wrap his mind around it, he would speak.

"On the day I found a abandoned half-blood such as me, I vowed to protect him," here the human-fox could feel the stinging of his eyes that he forcibly pushed down, "It was here, I failed. An inu had come by while I was human and he hurt Seiko to the point he lost his voice. I tracked that monster in my human form and when I found him, dawn broke and my power returned. That was the first time I genuinely enjoyed taking a life."

"I made another vow," he continued in a softer tone, "That I would not be one of those that cry 'protect them' and 'save them' them yet never do anything that would dirty their hands. And I will protect Kagome. From her past, from her memories and from anything that would cause her pain."

Gin finished his speech and he watched the youkai carefully for any sign of his reaction. Unfortunately, he couldn't see through the man as well as the miko said she could, and he was totally clueless to his thinking. The grip on his throat was tight, but it wasn't hindering his breathing in the least. Just as soon as he noted that fact, said grip released him and the daiyoukai stepped back.

"Hn," he said stoically, turning on his heel before he spoke.

"Kitsune, I will freely go and come as I, Sesshōmaru, pleases. Nothing you say will change this truth."

_'Kitsune', not 'half-blood', _Grandfather's voice whispered softly in his head, _Perhaps you have gained his respect?_

"Nothing will change the truth that I will stand against you if you reveal yourself to her," Gin warned.

Sesshōmaru scoffed, walked into the darkness of the forest, without looking back.

"The answers may allude this one, but even one such as you cannot be so blind as to not see the mark she wears that proclaims whom she belongs to."

The daiyoukai faded into the blackness as Gin breathed out shakily.

_He did not indicate whether he intended to show himself to her nor not, yet I believe he will not. Your thoughts?_

"I think that that Lord told his son of everything I said and then encouraged him to find out who Kagome is," Gin remarked.

_Hmmm, that is true, he certainly did. Silver's lord is scheming something._

"Honestly," the fox griped, "I don't know why you say things like that! You know every word that has been spoken, every deed that has been done, so why do you hold back important information?"

_It is true these eyes did not see that inuyoukai, nor his intention to come, but what is the use in telling you of everything? There are some things you must grasp with your own understanding._

"How come the trees always tell me everything I ask, but you conceal and speak with riddles?"

Grandfather laughed heartily, a break from his normally calm and even voice.

_I am no ordinary tree._

"Yeah, kind got that part," he grumbled.

_I am assured you have. But, you need to return to the village._

"What's wrong?" the youth asked, a tinge of concern in his features.

_The girl's jyaki had disappeared._

Gin sighed.

"Her time is always hard on her."

With those words, he summoned the wind to hurry himself back to the still small and still unnamed village where his friends were waiting for him.

* * *

**A/N WOW, I got a LOT of reviews! While I would have posted them on chapter 15 and 16 respectively, I was only able to get online for like… 15 minutes? During that time, I updated with two chapters, replaced almost all the pervious ones and did the same on Dokuga.**

**Yay me!**

**Also, I had to download the latest two episodes of Gun Gale Online. And read the latest Fairy Tail (btw, I totally ship Gajeel/Levy).**

**Anyways, the God Tree sure is a wise old man, isn't he? He must have been around for a great while.**

**Ah! Did Sesshōmaru seem a little bit _not_-Sesshōmaru? If so, I have an explanation! His meeting with Kagome, as short as it was, rocked his world and literally shook him to the core of his foundation. The shock is about equal if Inuyasha had strolled up to him as a full-blooded youkai with Toga and they greeted him like it was normal (btw, I'm talking about the Sesshōmaru in the original world).**

**Anyways!**

**Since I'm such a greedy authoress who is jealous over the large amount of reviews _other_ people get, I will demand that everyone who reads this _must_ review or suffer the consequences, right, Julia N SnowMiko?.**

**(-.-)**

**Until next time!**

***passes out from sleep deprivation…like a boss***


	18. Chapter 18

**Wren210: **Nah, Gin's not bi-polar, he just adapts quickly to his surrounding situations so that he can deal and cope with them. At least, that's the idea… maybe I did make him somewhat bi-polar...

* * *

**KairaB: **While I don't intend for Sesshōmaru (Other World) to remember Kagome, I am planning for the red strong of fate will restore itself in a blaze of reiki and jyaki!

*sighs dreamily*

But that's in a later chapter.

Actually, I was kind worried about introducing OCs and then shoving them into relationships and _things_ but I think I got it down okay.

The next is coming once I get some sleep.

* * *

**fallingyuki: **You read my author's note aloud to your family?

*starry eyes*

I had _no idea_ it was that popular… _wow_. I'm like totally blown away!

Ah, umm, as you read, Sesshōmaru was in this chapter and we got a little Shinobu/Keiko fluffies…

But yes, I tend to change POV often.

_That sound!_ I am not surprised it came from that man who is _so hard_ to describe accurately with words! There are no words to describe that sound!

SO! I will make my _own _words!

Be prepared!

* * *

**fallingyuki: **Aww, I had no idea so many people read my author's note! Thanks a lot!

Gorgeous and dangerous… Ooo! I'm SO glad you have an image! I strive for images, I live for images, I'm _so glad you have an image!_

Yes, Gin's tou-san was human. Actually, I have never read about that in another fanfiction. Like ever. I saw it in Inuyasha Movie 4 though.

Go angry/scary Kagome!

*snuggle*

Adorable kitty cat and snake with ears and child cuteness!

Look forward! Hope and live out your days in suspense! The next chapter will come as soon as I get more than 12 hours of sleep...

* * *

**Fumpkin: **Hmmm…

*nods knowingly*

Yes, that is exactly what it was meant to do.

And do not worry dearie, everyone of us is never satisfied with any ending, with any chapter as we always want more. It's perfectly natural and frankly, I would be concerned if not one didn't beg for another update.

* * *

**LoveInTheBattleField: **Hai, taisho! With all due haste!

* * *

**crazykenz: **Yes… I love when I read the writer's notes and you can just picture how they look and it make them feel _real_. Man, I used to think writers were these awesome people who were like celebrities. While I still think that, I have realized they are extra-ordinary normal people.

*wails*

But I'm _sleepy!_

*teary eyes*

Ehh… maybe because he knows that if Kagome sees Sesshōmaru and when she realizes that he's not _her_ Sesshōmaru, she'll think she's being exactly like Inuyasha and Kikyo and her brain will shut down to prevent emotional trauma. Or something like that.

Yes… the _God Tree_… such a brilliant idea… Thank you!

* * *

**Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A.: **Keep on hoping! Keep on loving! Keep on reading and _soon_ everything will be revealed!

*thunder cracks*

*lightening flashes*

Mwahaha!

* * *

**Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A.: **The magical place to buy a social life huh? Well, at least you have a husband… I mean there are _lots_ of things you can do with a _husband_.

See ya!

* * *

**Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A.: **I have an idea that Sesshōmaru will be observing our little miko very, _very_ closely in the following time. But you know he has a thing against humans. And he has issues. So I'm sure he probably will reveal himself intentionally or accidently in one way or another.

Other than that I cannot say anything more.

(It's a secret!)

So, keep reading and I will keep writing!

Hehe...

* * *

**AngelMiko69:** Well hello! Nice to hear from you again!

Yeah… really sad…and depressing… I'm really looking forward to when he tells Kagome so that he can see that she doesn't care about past, she just accepts unconditionally.

Maru-chan curious? _Nahhhh…_ Are you sure?

*snicker*

Yup, it should be Keiko's story next, probably.

* * *

**gurlygenes:** Wow… I probably should have put 'happy ending-I swear' in the summary… _so glad you kept reading!_

And you are aware that some authors kill Kagome and/or Sesshōmaru?

Oh, I would _never_ do that to my readers! I mean Kagome _always_ goes with Sesshōmaru in Inuyasha! I mean… most of the time…

*(O.O)*

Ooo, congrats! You actually got it right! Some people threaten to die, others threaten to kill me, but you threaten to hunt me down and make me re-write the story!

*applauds*

Well, then again, you are a S…

*giggles*

HAHA! Just kidding!

And this review totally put a smile on my face! (I guess I'm kinda transparent from my A/Ns, huh?)

Thanks you for readings please forgive the late update!

* * *

**Julia N SnowMiko: **Darned right like a boss. Darned right it's amazing.

_Intense~_

*smiles scarily*

I haven't even _begun_ to show you _intense~_ just quite yet…

Until next time~

* * *

**Lamaudite: **Oh my gosh, you're right! I've never seen a fanfiction like mine! Cool! I wonder if I'll be seeing any others in which Kagome is thrown into another world! As for what is going to happen next… well _many_ interesting things!

*laughs evilly*

* * *

**Terrence Rogue**: Well, both Sesshomarus and Toga will appear in the next several chapters. I'm delighted that you love this story and I will do my best to keep your excitement up!

I do apologize that you dislike that the responses to reviews are included with the chapter, and I tried putting them after the chapter, but I didn't like it so I switched back.

* * *

For the first time in her life, since she had been old enough to see the differences between her and the other children, Keiko was not terrified of the night she would spend as a human. She had friends, a pack, and several large and scary youkai who would protect her. Her Onee-chan would never let anything bad happen to her, nor would the trees that called her 'Lady'. She was not hiding in the dark praying for daylight to hurry, but rather snuggled next to the woman who smelled of cherry blossoms and magnolia.

A sturdy roof was over her head, her stomach was content, her clothes clean and her hair was soft against her cheek. Her pack was near and they would not judge, they would accept her, no matter her appearance. There was nothing to be scared of, yet her heartbeat increased and she could feel her blood cooling. The instant the moon rose high into the sky, Keiko could not contain the whimper as her vision blurred and lost its vibrant hues. The steady noise of waters flowing, the hum of distant conversation, the wind dancing in the trees, these all faded away. Only the sound of Kagome's breathing remained, yet even that was muted.

The roots of her hair seemed to flinch as Keiko knew the blue she so adored as changing into a dark brown and her ear winced was they vanished and human ones grew. Her nails dulled, her skin lost its hardness and her fang receded in her mouth. While these changes did not cause her pain, it felt weird and unpleasant. Then, it ended with the disappearance of her jyaki. The soothing warmth was replaced by a chilling cold that sunk in her soul. Glancing at the sleep forms of Kagome and Seiko, she carefully rose from the futon they shared and quietly made her way outside.

In the brightness of the moon, she could clearly make out the light that shone from one of the other two houses, the one that was slightly bigger than the rest that Ryota's friends all shared. Although, Keiko already knew this from when she still retained her youkai powers. A wind blew against her lithe frame, rustling her robes and a feminine tree stood before her.

_"Child, where are you going?"_

The tree asked curiously.

Keiko shrugged her shoulders, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Just for a bit, I wanted to see the moon," she said lowly.

The woman tree knelt down and petted her hair.

_"There is no need to be afraid. Very few know of this place and fewer may enter without permission."_

Keiko nodded as the tree straightened and smiled at her. Her gaze then went over the girl's shoulder and with a knowing look scattered into the winds. The girl sighed heavily, having missed the tree's expression, turning her eyes to the starry night's sky.

"You look different."

At the sudden voice behind her, the panther-turned-human whirled about, her breath catching in her throat. White hair glowed in the moonlight and red eyes were narrowed set in a tanned face that immediately identified the youkai as one of the villages inhabitants. The crossed arms, beautiful youthful features pointed him out as Shinobu. Keiko relaxed fractionally, but she angled her body away as to hide her face.

"That's because I'm a half-youkai and half-human. Most of my life will be spent as youkai, but the other…"

Her voice trailed away as she shifted uncomfortably under Shinobu's stare.

"Hmmm. Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

The bat pointed with a pointed finger to his pointed ears.

"When your ears rearrange themselves?"

The girl stared up at him in confusion, but he continued on, ignoring her surprise.

"Well?"

A small giggled escaped her lips and her eyes crinkled up.

"No, it just feels funny. Like when you're pulling on your fingers and you think for a brief second one of them actually came off."

An amused snort come from the boy and Keiko giggled more loudly.

"What are you doing out here, anyways? Shouldn't you be inside?" Shinobu questioned.

"I don't like confined places when my night comes," Keiko said softly her body curling in on itself to make herself appear smaller.

There was a beat of quiet before the bat spoke up again.

"Have you ever noticed that you refer to yourself in third person when you're in youkai form, but while you're in human form you've said 'I' and 'my'?"

Keiko shrugged.

"I am not an 'I' in my other form. I am neither human nor youkai so I don't think that word applies to me. However, right now I am human so I'm allowed to say 'I'."

Stunned silence followed in the wake of her words, before the bat growled in anger as his eyes flashed with the intention of violence.

"Who told you such a stupid thing?"

The hollow laugh that came from the young girl startled him and when she turned to face him, her brown eyes were so sad and empty.

"Shin-chan, 'Keiko' is a half-breed born of a traveling panther mercenary and a noble princess. They ran away together, but when they disappeared when Keiko was three and she was taken in by her mother's family of humans. Because of the saying 'a cat's curse lasts seven generations', they were careful not to incite Keiko's anger. But I was different," she said hoarsely.

Shinobu's jaw clenched.

"That is by far one of the most ignorant things I have ever heard," he spat, strolled forward to take the girl's arm.

""W-what are you doing?"

Keiko cried in alarm as Shinobu hoisted her up into his arms. He ignored her, though, stretching out his wings behind him. The girl's startled yelp was swept away by the strong wind that his wings summoned as he shot off into the night. From the shadows of the trees, Gin watched carefully before he sighed almost dramatically.

"That is by far one of the most strangest things I have ever seen," he said sadly, shaking his head.

_You seem surprisingly unconcerned by the fact someone you've barely known for a week is taking off with your precious packmate,_ Grandfather spoke amusedly.

Gin rolled his eyes.

"I didn't even need to ask for help, it was totally easy to see that kid has a crush on Keiko, so why should I worry" he said in a tone that clearly portrayed his disappointment in the ease with which he read the bat's feelings.

_And you are already prepared to give up the girl?_

"_No_, she's just a child, so even if his intentions lead to a mating, it'll be _at least_ forty years before he can make a move," Gin pointed out.

_Anything can happen in forty years… but as I recall, felines age faster than most species, especially after their fiftieth year, so she should be of mating age-_

"When I say so," the fox said casting a dark glare towards the path that lead to Goshinboku.

There was a wind that blew long as if the God Tree sighed.

_You know as well as I that a half-blood's growth spurts are haphazard with no rhyme nor reason. It could take as little as one hundred years for one to reach the age where they appear seventeen human years, or up to three hundred. The girl appears to be seven when she is forty or fifty years._

"Seiko only looks like eight years by human standards, yet I know he is about seventy."

_There, you see? You are only about a ninety and from the way I see it, the more you learn from us the faster the rate you will grow._

"Ah, that reminds me. Why is the red in my fur fading?"

_Now? You are asking that now?_

Restraining a growl, the fox cross his arms as his eyebrow twitched.

_Hmmm, this is most puzzling, _Grandfather mused, _perhaps we forgot to inform the child of our intentions?_

"Grandfather…"

At Gin's warning tone, the ancient tree quickly hurried on.

_Well, put simply, since you are the defender of this forest and you are inheriting our will and nature will do as you ask, the silver is honored in your appearance._

"So… it's like a mark?"

_Somewhat. You will retain the fox-fire that belongs to the red kitsunes, but silver foxes are exceedingly rare and they gravitate towards nature. One of your mother's parents was a red fox, which is why your mother was treated as something as an outcast in the Silver Fox Clan._

"And that's why the Elders thought had to rid themselves of the impurities in the blood?"

_Correct_.

Gin sighed heavily, running a hand down his face.

"I need to sleep," he said tiredly, "First it was that visit from that youkai, now it's things I really don't want to think about and on top of that, there's the issue with Keiko and that bat. I am too young to have this many problems," he griped.

_I thought you weren't worried about the girl and the bat?_

"Yeah, but thanks to your _insight_ I've rethought my feelings. Perhaps when they return, in the morning I could ask that brat if he would be my sparring partner," Gin said, as his eyes darkened and a violent smile spread across his face.

_You truly are a scary child, _Grandfather spoke almost frustratingly before he withdrew his presence from the kitsune's mind.

In the meanwhile while Gin was deciding how to keep Shinobu away from Keiko, said girl was burrowed tightly into said bat's chest as they soared through the cool night air. In her human state, without her jyaki, her reflexes and even her improved vision, she felt vulnerable, yet she also felt safe in the arms that held her. Presently, she felt the wind lessen as the bat stopped and a jerk which indicated that he had landed.

"Keiko."

Looking up into Shinobu's face, the girl bared her teeth in displeasure, but he ignored her.

"This is my favorite spot to come to," he said solemnly.

Shifting so that she could see the view ,Keiko gasped in awe.

A million billion stars twinkled brightly, set against a velvet sky of so many different shades of blue. They were perched a top a tree, as if someone had purposely cut the top that that they would have a place to stand. It was the only tree for miles around as grassy fields hidden in the dark stretched out to the horizon and beyond. The sweet aroma of cherry blossoms and evergreens drifted up and even with her human nose, Keiko could smell it clearly. At their back shone the moon in the cloudless sky.

"I know humans and youkai have their own religions, with all their shrines and priests and scared maidens, but they way I have it figured is there is someone up there who created all this. All the animals, the stars in the sky, the sun, the moon and the oceans. And the someone who made everything, also made us," Shinobu said in a quiet voice, as he looked down into Keiko's face.

"So if there is someone up there in the heavens who created us, that same someone who created this, then why would he make one less perfect than another? Why would he give life to someone who wasn't special? Who wasn't important?"

Tears gathered in Keiko's eyes and her shoulders shook as her hands covered her mouth. Shinobu continued unfazed.

"The way I got it figured is that he takes special care in making each person, whether human or youkai or both, and then he leaves it up to that person to do what they wish in this life. So why should you let anyone tell you that you don't count as a person?"

"But," she whispered her voice indicating that she was holding back sobs, "I'm not a youkai if I'm a human and I'm not a human if I'm a youk-"

"That doesn't matter," he said firmly, "What matters is if you breath, if you feel pain, joy, love or hate. If you can consciously make your own decisions, if you have hopes and dreams. If that doesn't make you an 'I', than I don't know what does."

Keiko bit down on her lip in an effort to stop its quivering. A small blush dusted the bat's cheeks as he awkwardly patted her head.

"To me, you look the same whether you look human or youkai," he spoke in a slightly mumbling tone.

"Shin-chan, it doesn't bother you?"

"Course not," he snapped, "I just said so, didn't I?"

The tears spilled over and the bat shut his mouth with a click as his ears begun to burn. Then, small arms went around his neck as red covered his face.

"Thank you, Shin-chan, thank you!"

The girl sobbed into his neck as he stiffened.

He was so glad the others weren't around to see him. They would never let him live this down. _Ever._

Unfortunately for him (as he would find out later… _much_ later) he was being carefully observed, cheered on and quietly made fun of by several of those _others_ he mentioned. Including a harsh wind that circled 'round him before returning to a handsome human-looking boy who promptly began to lazily count the seeds that would summon a plant that would ensure death.

* * *

Sesshōmaru's gaze landed on the tiny village hidden in a valley that was protected by the now familiar stench of an evil magic that consumed the very life force of a person in order to survive.

_And it appears that the time for the sacrifice has come._

He thought in disgust as a human woman and a human man, both whom were tightly bound by ropes, with their heads and bodies covered by black robes. They were being carried on a wooden platform towards a peculiar structure. Made of heavy wooden beams, with cloth of the purist white hiding the interior from the outside, the shrine stood at the separation of the waters. There was only way to enter this valley on foot and to do so, one must pass that shrine. But for one such as a great youkai as Sesshōmaru certainly was, he did not have to abide by normal methods.

Motion had him sharpening his eyes as the woman broke loose of her imprisoning restraints. With a lunge, she tackled her companion sending them both onto the hard ground. Yanking the hoods from both her head and his, her scrambled along the ground pushing them both away from the sound of rushing water.

"Arata, hurry!" She should as she awkwardly stood intending to run, only to collapse to her knees as a heavy fist crashed into her face.

"Naoko!"

The man yelled, his hands moving to catch her, but another human quickly stepped up and brutally shoved his face into the dirt with the blunt end of a staff. The woman struggled in vain as a beast of a guard picked her up by the front of her yukata and slammed her body into the ground as a strangled cry escaped her lips. Then, with a sneer on his partially obscured face, he drew back his foot and kicked her in her side. A breathless scream was forced from her throat as her body rolled several times until the prone form of her fellow sacrifice stopped her movement. Dry, hacking coughs were clearly heard by Sesshōmaru as the man leading the people, who was decked in fine clothing carrying a staff adorned with gold and silver, began to speak, his words carrying easily to Sesshōmaru's ears.

"These infidels do not deserve to be killed by our Lords and Ladies, the four highest of the high who sit a top the heavens! We should cast these heathens into the river!"

The self-important human lifted his hands dramatically to the sky as he exalted his own importance, before another man shouted over the cries of approval.

"Please! They don't deserve this! There is no need to go to this extent! Please have mercy!"

Immediately the leader's face twisted into an ugly sneer as he theatrically pointed to the human who opposed these happenings. His voice rose in volume until he was practically screeching in indignation.

"Have no mercy on these heathens, Tamotsu! My divine gift of prophecy has revealed a message from our kami! These are infidels that defy our teachings! They refuse to pray to the heavens, they refuse to participate in the sacred act of committing their loved ones unto the blessed embrace of the kami!"

Assuming that this pompous ass would be able to provide him with the most information with a small amount of…_encouragement…_ Sesshōmaru flared his jyaki creating an immense pressure on the kami's worshippers. Then he hurled himself to the ground in a large explosion of dirt and water, the _boom_ of his immeasurably swift descent echoing on the chilling wind that heralded his arrival. The cries of distress, confusion and fear were pleasing to his aching heart and a fang flashed in the smoke.

When the dim eyes of these humans could finally make out the deathly beautiful form of the youkai as the very air vibrated with bloodlust and his intention for violence, a collective gasp left their lips. The still, cold expression invoked fear into the hearts of those whom had sworn their allegiance to the false kami who claimed the throne room of heaven. The self-righteous man who had proclaimed himself a prophet called his people to him even as fear coated his sickly scent.

"My brethren, do not fear! This unbeliever, this ignorant youkai shall be shown the miracles of our kami!"

Spinning the staff about in his hands, the man then slammed it on the ground causing the waters to rise from their banks and race towards Sesshōmaru who had straighten from the ground, his gaze carefully taking in his surroundings. The waters engulfed the daiyoukai, lifting him off the ground with their force as the prophet crackled madly.

"See_? See?!_ I have been granted awesome powers by the kami! I am their messenger! My will is their will! Look how easily the great daiyoukai falls to my hand!

His laughter was suddenly cut off as the bubble of water burst, sending scalding hot steam rising into the air. Sesshōmaru stepped onto the wet Earth, his clothes dry and falling about him gracefully as his silver hair flowed out behind him.

"This one's mind has been changed," he said noncommittally turning towards the 'messenger of the kami' with a dismissive glance, "You will be the first to die."

Said man did not have an instant to blink, much less draw a breath before a burning hand clamped around his throat and a horrible pain registered in his mind before his vision went black. Sesshōmaru calmly flicked the blood from his hand as the prophet's lifeless body sank to the ground, his head barely hanging on by his spinal cord. Scream of anguish and horror was quickly followed by the sound of fleeing men and women.

"You think I, this Sesshōmaru, would let you get away?" He said in a feral tone.

He languidly swung his arm out behind him his claws unsheathing, as sickly green light sprung out to cut easily into flesh and bone. The _snap_ of his whip, the odd gurgle of one's last breath, the splashing of liquid pouring out, these were distinguished with ease as the scent of death filled the grey morning air. Blood gushed from the broken bodies of the humans as the water was tainted with crimson and Sesshōmaru wove through the arcs of red that rose high against the blue sky. Moving so fast so that he was just a blur to the human eye, he did not bother to reach for Bakusaiga, as scarlet swirled in his eyes when his cracked his fingers. Slashing through the fragile skin and brief resistance of bone, Sesshōmaru did not take the time to toy with his prey, he simply listened to their cries of terror, confusion, desperation and the faint pleas to their precious 'kami' as he cut them down one after the other.

As he swung around to decapitate another annoying pest who apparently held some reiki within him, a black of black hair caught his eye. His gaze went to the prisoners that he had unintentionally saved from their demise. The woman was glaring heatedly at the fallen body of the self-proclaimed prophet before it hardened into something more. For a moment, Sesshōmaru could have swore it was Kagome who was kneeling there. Black hair, shining eyes and a the scent of flowers mixed with the smell of summer. Although this look-alike belonged to another man, the one who was by her side also decked in white, he could not help the briefly overlay that his eyes saw.

Another pang was sent to his heart and he unconsciously his teeth bared as his hand found the throat of a strongly built human male who attempted to cut the daiyoukai with a gleaming sword. The metal broke off against his white kimono and the inuyoukai stared into the other's dark eyes, his claws digging deeply into his flesh, watching as the light left them. Throwing the limp body away, he paid no mind to the splash it made as it tumbled into the dyed waters. There were only three left, but this was quickly rectified with a mere wave of his hand as the screams and the sobs ceased until all that remain what the smell of fear and death that hung thickly in the wind.

Silence fell as the sun broke free of the clouds to shine down on this massacre, the creatures of the field and the air hide themselves and the insects refused to make a single noise. But his sharp ear caught the soft release of a shaking breath, his nose the scent of fear and bitter satisfaction. Pivoting on his heel, he returned his attention three cowering humans. The two that were to be sacrificed and the other who had spoken out moments before Sesshōmaru attacked.

And the woman who vaguely resembled Kagome.

"I have questions," Sesshōmaru stated plainly as he stood before the survivors of this village.

The humans remained where they were, crouched protectively around one another as they stared in disbelief at this vision of death they were sure would turn his intentions towards them, instead of actually speak to them.

"Q-questions, you say?"

The middle-aged man who had spoken out against the punishment of the male and female clad in white, was totally bewildered and confused, yet he managed to hold Sesshōmaru's gaze.

"You will tell this Sesshōmaru everything you know," he said matter-of-factually.

As they looked at the youkai with no small amount of surprise, the woman rose shakily to her feet, wiping away a trail of blood from her mouth. Ignoring the obvious concern and worry of her two companions, she squared her shoulders and stood resolutely to face the inuyoukai.

"Allow us to accompany you," the woman spoke in trembling tones, but her words were strong and fear did not taint her scent.

The other two sucked in their breath, but she paid them no heed as she lowered her head to the youkai who had just decimated her entire village, perhaps even her family as well.

"For what purpose… would you do such as thing?"

Sesshōmaru's voice was deep as low, inquiring of the human who even though tired and injured, boldly demanded and solemnly pleaded at the same time.

"I've heard things," she said as a cruel smile twisted her face, "Other villages, eight in total, have been annihilated by a youkai said to be Death incarnate. Arrayed in fine silks, a handsome face so cold it might as well have been carved form ice, it has been said that this youkai would erase any and all who held ties with the four kami."

The smile faded from her lips as her expression eased in sorrow.

"Every single person, from the age of thirteen years, is solely dedicated to those beasts! They care not who they must sacrifice, be it their parents, their children, or their lovers so long as it's done in the name of their _precious kami_," she spat as her hands curled into fists.

Her gaze shot up from the ground where it had fallen and a fire was lit in her grey irises.

"I can be of help to you, as the man who is responsible for my existence in this world was the great prophet of this place. I know things that can aid you in your war, and I desire the end of The Way of the Kami!"

Human and youkai fell silent as one appraised the other, before Sesshōmaru's eyes slid shut and he '_humph_'ed softly. Turning on his heel he set a slow pace that lead into the town, towards the residential area, deftly avoiding the pools of blood, the still corpses and the puddles of blackened water. Stopping only momentarily, his eyes went to glance behind him.

"Do as you like," he said almost casually before resuming his course, as he silently berated himself on his inability to refuse this woman's request due to her small resemblance to Kagome.

Although no fear had tainted the human's scent, the instant she received her answer, the strength left her knees and she sank wearily to the ground. However a triumphant smile spread across her face. Two hands clasped her shoulders as the other two offered a weak grin in acceptance of this new road that they would travel on.

"Naoko, are you sure you will be able to see this through?"

Tamotsu asked quietly.

Naoko nodded.

"Yes. If there are others who suffered as I have, then I wish to help them. Even if I have to do it with my own hands, I will end this religion, this 'Way of the Kami'," she vowed as she looked between the two most important men in her life who so resembled one another.

Said men sighed, most likely due to the length of the time in which they had know this woman, and grabbing on to Naoko's hands they tugged her to her feet as they stood as well.

"Well then you heard the daiyoukai, so let's get going," Arata sighed, "We need to grab a couple things and it looks like he's going to look in the Headman's house."

Easily overhearing the human's conversation, Sesshōmaru again could not help but compare this woman to Kagome.

_Her determination. Kindness. Compassion. Her anger, they are different, yet still I can see them clearly in the one called 'Naoko'. Another reminder of what I have lost, then?_

Turing gold orbs to the blue skies, his last thought was that of the miko that had stolen his heart.

_I wonder what she is doing this moment?_

* * *

**A/N Ah… I need sleep. I've been staying up 'til 2-3 o'clock in the morning to finish a computer thing for the past two weeks or so. Of course, mother knows best because there is no way that I can get everything done by the next morning if I wake up later than 9 o'clock.**

_**Right.**_

**Gah! I could wake up at noon and still be done with all the pointless, meaningless stuff mother wants me to do by at least 3 o'clock!**

***sobs***

**So why on Earth do I have to wake up early?**

***sighs***

**Ah well… at least there are weekends. And I have reviewers. And readers who enjoy talking to me. By the way, I still haven't discovered what that sound Sesshōmaru makes in his throat, so if you see "The daiyoukai made an odd noise in the back of his throat as his eyes widened before his hand tightened on his sword. 'Silence,' he said forcefully as he released a blast of youki from Bakusaiga, obliterating his enemy that dared to taunt him."- or something like that, that is most likely how I'll end up describing that noise.**

**There also might be the 'an odd noise knocked about in Sesshōmaru's throat' approach as well.**

**So, review! Comment! Complain! Heck, flame me if you want, just _speak to me!_**

***begs fervently***

**Until next time, Ladies and Gentlemen and… others...**


	19. Chapter 19

**ForgetfulDaffodil: **Yes, we'll be seeing more of Sesshōmaru and his war from now on. At least, we probably will…

I don't think I've ever seen your name before so thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**stargazer06**: Although I already answered you, just in case anyone else reads this, if Sango and crew will make an appearance in the new world, it will be at the very end. And that's only _if_ the ending goes a certain way. Which it might not.

* * *

**Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A.: **That previous POV for Sesshōmaru was of the old world Sesshōmaru, not the new one.

It couldn't be the New World's Kikyo because Inuyasha hasn't been born yet and frankly, I just don't see the resemblance between Kagome and Kikyo.

*laughs*

Yes, you probably are going crazy. Don't worry though! It's much more fun!

* * *

**Kimori Takahashi: **When I first wrote the previous chapter, no, but I had a flash of inspiration as soon as I read your review.

*holds up hand*

High-five! You totally rock! _Thank you!_

* * *

**Sesshōmaru's Secret Admirer: **… He's a _child_. So… _no._ Honestly, Maru-chan, how could you think such a thing?

*smiles hugely* Coming from the extremely popular author of _The Hime _Tradition and _Kingdom Walls, _that means a lot! Yup, the man responsible for two of the most powerful youkai in Japan _issues._

*rubs hands together*

_Yes…_ and I'm greatly looking forward to all that fun and potential!

Yes, she was sent to the past, yes, this is a NEW world. Uh… the kami sent her to a different time to prevent similarities from aiding her new life.

Yes, that will be one of the highlights if I can help it.

Actually, you're both wrong and on the right track. So… yes?

It's expected for someone like Sesshomaru. I also thought it was funny… I mean because she's human and she totally understanding of a youkai (the very kind of people she's devoted her life to slaying) going off to kill people.

Thank you!

Hmmm… half right, I suppose I can give you that.

*shrieks*

_Maru-chan!_ I know they're both gorgeous, but a _nosebleed?_ Sanji from _One Piece_ almost _died_ from a _nosebleed!_

*sigh*

Yeah, but the real intention of this story was separate them and put them into different worlds, have them live their lives for a while, give them new opportunities to move on, then reunited them over a large amount of blood. Probably.

Nooo! He's not! At least… I don't _think_ he is…

*sniffle*

Maru-chan…

*returns hug*

You have _no idea_ how much that means to me!

Hehe… If I may _remind_ you… she's married!

Yup, that's the intention. Probably.

Nope, you're pretty right.

* * *

**Fumpkin: **Hmm? Well, I'm sure that will be changing momentarily.

(OMG, _have I really be writing this story for that long?! And I'm not done with it yet?!)_

*runs about picnicking about updates until I realize it was just an exaggeration.*

*realizes I spelled 'panicking' incorrectly but decides to leave it as such because it's funny*

* * *

**Miketsukami-kun: **Yes, 'Seiko' does sound almost exactly like 'psycho'. I read that character name in another Sesshōmaru/Kagome fanfiction and I've really wanted to use it ever since.

I really couldn't help myself, especially when this OC's name holds significance.

* * *

**missartemis88: **First, there is only one version of Kagome as she is from the future sent farther back into time than the Sengoku Jidai.

Second, as it will be revealed in this chapter, you don't have to worry about Sesshōmaru digging other people.

Third, I would _absolutely_, never _ever_ pair Kagome with another man other than Sesshōmaru in an Inuyasha fanfiction. Except if it was Bankotsu. And he's not in this story. Also, a crossover…

And lastly, the kami aren't concerned about anything save for keeping Kagome away from Sesshōmaru and maintaining their power.

But don't worry! All will be explain in due time!

* * *

**KairaB: **Hmmm… perhaps with the ease of a charmer, the worry of a brother and the paranoia of a male being surrounded by emotions?

*laughs*

Besides Gajeel and Levy, Orihime and Ulquiorra, Sesshōmaru and Kagome is tied for first place in my ships!

* * *

**DarkenedRequiem: **Yeah… two weeks I think?

Yes…

*strokes random fluffy thing*

Such forbidden love! So many things to do! Ah, I'm so excited!

Well, there will be no worries there as you will see in the following chapter.

*rubs hand together*

A bomb is to be dropped!

Another bonus to being an author. Your ships never sink!

* * *

**SilentWinds349: **Okay, that's good. Oh, that's bad…I guess… Really?! Yay! Oh… hehe…

The next chapter? Hmm… I suppose I can hurry its creation of just ever so slightly.

…

'Phenomenal' and 'amazing'?

*sniffle*

*teary eyes*

Thank you! That's awesomely awesome! Wow! I mean…

*blushes*

I'm kinda speechless…

I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story!

* * *

**Julia N SnowMiko: **Really?

*smiles happily*

Than I shan't hold back! I was trying to see my reader's reaction to some bloodshed. Looks like they're all good, so now I can start delving into more of Sesshōmaru's War!

I'm tired. And yawning. So we're equal!

*snicker*

* * *

**Miketsukami-kun: **Wow, you denied yourself _sleep_ to read this story?

*astonished*

That's kinda amazing.

*laughs*

I'm glad you passed out from sleep deprivation instead of boredom, and you're welcome!

*crickets*

Oh…

I'm not a FMA fan, but I'll probably end up looking up that song.

* * *

**gurlygenes: **Hehe, I actually have no idea how long ago I posted the previous chapter, but I had the last one ready for like a week so that's why I said 'late update'.

*stares intensely*

Oh? Is that so?

EXACTLY! How can they even _write_ such things?! I don't like _any_ of them!

Yeah, my OCs' seem to be quite popular. I'll probably end up adding them in any other Inuyasha fanfictions I write.

*pop*

Followed by a flood of tears… I'm not looking forward to writing that part at all.

On the other hand, the kami's downfall I am _very_ much anticipating that!

Will do my best!

* * *

**AngelMiko69: **Yup, I'm piling on the painful back-stories. Sadness all around, but joy comes before the morning. Or in this case, before the end.

* * *

**seshysgodestris: **Hmmm….yes that _is_ something to look forward to...

* * *

"Youkai-san?"

Sesshōmaru did not bother to turn around at the man's voice as he carefully studied the strange necklace which was placed on a pedestal in the middle of the spacious room of the arrogant ass who was the supposed prophet. A strange smell filled the room, similar to the dark magic's that shielded that villages he had encountered. Yet this was different, more pronounced and contained. _The materials used to craft this ornament were obviously not of this world,_ he noted with mild interest as he carefully reach out his hand.

"Don't touch that!"

He froze at the words from the woman behind him and an odd sound was quickly muffled in his throat as his eyes sharply moved to glance over his mokomoko. For an instant, his heart leaped in his chest before the image that woman made. An outstretched hand, thick black hair, these were ever so familiar yet so foreign. His face hardened and gold glittered in the light streaming in from behind the woman and the man in the doorway.

"That object was designed so that any being with youkai attributes would immediately be taken to another place!"

"Another place, is it?"

Naoko nodded firmly, stepping forward to stand by the side of the column that dominated the room.

"You'll need more pieces if you want to be taken to the very throne room of the four a top the heavens," she said as a malicious smile curved her lips.

Sesshōmaru eyes widened, indicating his surprise as his own lips spread in an answering smile. While the woman had displayed an astonishing lack of fear before, his nose picked up the distinct aroma as both humans shrank back as his fangs gleamed from the mid-day light. Her words held truth as just with his closeness, he could feel small needles poking at his jyaki, searching for holes as it tugged ever insistently at him. A lesser youkai would have been sucked into the starless night of the jewels pooled on the simple wood.

"Than you will take this," the inu stated as he turned back to stare at the otherworldly jewelry, his ears telling him in fine detail the shuffling of Naoko and the other as they both approached the necklace.

With a cautious look at the daiyoukai, she lifted mass of glittering gems and crystals from its place on the smooth wooden surface. Her face then softened and lined in both anger and sorrow as she stared at the river of black and grey that was cupped in her palms.

"Naoko, Arata, we're ready to depart, I say."

At the sound of the other older male's voice, the woman startled and swung around. Quickly she hurried out of the house that had more than likely once been her home. Sesshōmaru lingered a moment, his keen gaze taking in every detail of the structure before he was satisfied with his search. Walking steadily out of the hovel, the inu lord took an instant to commit the unique scent and appearance of the humans. The woman, Naoko, was the mate of the younger man, Arata, and his father was the older one who had spoke out at their execution, Tamotsu. Both men were of solid stature with thick black hair and brown eyes, calloused hands that identified them as blacksmiths, as did the clearly visible definitions of their arms. Also the lingering smell of steel and smoke.

The woman, Naoko, did not look anything like his Kagome, save for her thick black hair that was left to freely move as she did, but there was something about that that immediately brought the miko to the forefront of his mind. Perhaps it was the way the others seemed to defer to her opinion as if she was the Alpha, or how she stood her ground even though it brought danger to her life. Like the way she had so easily risked the wrath of the villagers in her attempted escape, or the way her eyes were so expressive. They way her scent blended with the fragrance of flowers. There wasn't just one thing Sesshōmaru could accurately put his finger on, the reason why this woman so reminded him of Kagome.

Absently he placed a hand to his chest, a habit formed quite recently, as an almost thoughtful look came to his face.

"Ridiculous," he murmured to himself as he quickly set off on well-worn paths and made his way back to the separation of waters where the cooling bodies and hardening pools of blood were still openly displayed.

The sun had dimmed as tendrils of mist began to creep over the hard ground, and Sesshōmaru eyed the visible structures in the near distance with distaste. He stood still, his gaze beyond the three humans who would be his new companions until further notice as they ran in an effort to keep behind the youkai. They edged to the outside to his side, yet remaining a careful ways apart as they were very aware of the rising amount of jyaki seeping from his form. Without any change in expression nor in body language, Sesshōmaru drew Bakusaiga from his sheathe as light gathered around it and shone brightly in the fog that was steadily rolling in. Raising it almost indifferently above his head, and to the shock and horror of Naoko, her husband Arata and his father Tamotsu, a green light shot out as the daiyoukai softly called its name in a devastating attack. There was a rush of winds, the sharp sting of a poisonous wind and an immense pressure as the ground rumbled and shook beneath their feet. Their eyes were huge in their faces as they stared in disbelief at the scrape of the Earth where the village gad once stood.

"For seven hundred years this place has existed," Naoko said quietly, "For twenty years I have memorized our entire history and in an instant its gone. Like a footprint on the sand"

A smile split her face as her eyes crinkled up, although a hint of sadness was easily discernible in her scent. She threw her arms around the male by her side and laughed joyfully, not paying attention to Sesshōmaru as he strolled past the only survivors of his war and his new source of perhaps helpful information. The necklace that would supposedly take him to the throne room of the kamis was something he had desire to seek out. The woman would be the Headman's daughter, someone with information that would benefit his strategy, not to mention the other two men who were no doubt privy to the village gossip.

"Never again do I have to suffer under the name of 'duty to the kami'! Now, my freedom is entirely dependant on my resolve! I am unknown in this world! We can start anew," she exclaimed excitedly.

Sprinting up to the stoic youkai, she bowed deeply before straightening.

"I offer you my thanks, inu-sama, may I have your name?"

Closing his eyes, he merely sidestepped her, deciding that the advantages to telling them his name would outweigh the disadvantages. At time like this was when he almost missed Jaken's screaming fits in which his name was used many times. Again, _almost_.

"Sesshōmaru."

"With my father-in-law, Tamotsu, my husband Arata, I, Higurashi Naoko, will assist you to the extent of my abilities and knowledge," she said solemnly, entirely missing as Sesshōmaru froze midstride and the strangled gasp that didn't leave his lips as she was bowing deeply in respect.

Although she missed it, her husband and father-in-law did not. Their eyes also caught the slip of Sesshōmaru's mask as he whirled around to face the three humans who had just given him the surprise of his life.

"Higurashi…?"

She straightened as the daiyoukai's mask reasserted itself in full force and nodded.

"Yes. My mother's clan name. She came from an island as a nobleman's daughter and she kept that name when she wedded my father and it was passed down to me as it will be passed down to my children," Naoko said.

Sesshōmaru turned back 'round and continued back on his previous path, his thoughts carefully dissecting and analyzing all the information Inuyasha had told him. The mysterious well, reeking of power, that dwelled in the village where Inuyasha spent most of his time. The woman who pinned the half-breed to the tree, her supposed _reincarnation_ carrying the Shikon no Tama. The nagging familiarity of this woman… her clan name, a name that was also the name of Kagome. His thoughts turned back to the cryptic words Inuyasha had jabbed at him when he had gone to inquire about the miko's family.

_500 years… Could it be possible?_

* * *

In front of a normal looking well there stood an abnormal looking young adult. With fiery, loud red clothes, a thick mane of white hair and two puppy dog ears flattened against his head, it was easy to identify this young youkai. His hands were folded in his sleeves and his back was ramrod straight as his eyes intently bore into the weather-worn wood the made up the well. Behind him, there stood an obviously pregnant woman whose hands rested on the shoulders of a young girl, a monk with a small kitsune perched on his shoulder and a small fire cat at their ankles. They all waited in silence, as many different memories went through their heads and the woman walked closer, a bundle of flowers in her hand. Laying them gently on the ground in front of the well, she took a moment and raised her two hands to her face.

"It has been a while, Kagome-chan," Sango whispered quietly, "We all miss you and hope you're doing well in your other world. Sesshōmaru left Rin-chan in our care as he goes off, likely to find away to bring you back. Shippo is well on his way to becoming a fine young daiyoukai among his fellow kitsune."

Her joined hands separated and smoothed over her rounded stomach and a smile came to the slayer woman's face.

"I'll be having a child soon. Inuyasha already knows if it's a girl or a boy, but I want it to be a surprise. As for me and Miroku, well, things are going well as the Demon Slayer's Village is slowly but surely being re-built."

With apparently nothing more to say, Sango fell silent and she awkwardly gathered her feet under her to stand. Miroku, on seeing the wobbly movements of his wife, stepped forward to help her rise. His arm remained around her shoulders as he nodded to the well of Edo before turning to walk away. Inuyasha placed a clawed hand on the wood as he fell into side behind the monk. Shippo and Rin were next as the kitsune laid a spinning top and the young girl more wildflowers. Neither said a word, but rather ran after their pack as Kirara only hesitated before leaping spectacularly to Sango's shoulder.

In a flash, three months had passed and the warmth of summer was fading as the coolness of winter crept from the north. They were getting better. Their trust was in Kagome, and she would be fine. After all, a woman who could make friends out of people who tried to kill her, even so far as to Sesshōmaru falling in love with her, she should be fine, right? This was the thought that sustained them, and kept at bay the worry and anxiety that they struggled with.

She was pack, after all.

* * *

In a world much removed from the one a revenge-driven daiyoukai inhabited, a small make-shift village was preparing from colder months as their short summer seemed to fly by in a flurry of orange and red leaves. Several long lengths of cloth lined with thick fur, soft to the touch and pleasant to smell, were brought in abundance to each of the youkai, half- bloods and the two humans residing there. The gentle cool breeze soon stiffened and the wintery scent of pine was easily distinguishable even by human senses. The dew which reflected and glinted in the morning light was beginning to become the frost that sparkled and shined as the days grew shorter.

It was during this transition of seasons, Kagome excitedly told everyone of a holiday that was commonly practiced in her old land, a mysterious, strange word, 'Christmas'. With an animated face and rapidly gesturing hands, she explained how a tree would be decorated and presents would be exchanged among friends and family. Seiko, Hairi and Keiko's faces lit up as the others pretended indifference or mild interest. Even though this holiday was still a time a ways away, Kagome began humming to herself at the oddest hours of the days in order to attempt to remember the most popular English songs that she had heard every year.

However, it was plane to the searching eye that there were lingering lines steadily appearing on her face. More often than not, her hand would curl around her hand and absently cradle a small weight in her palm. When she herself would notice this, a bright smile would light her face if she saw others watching and she would start up with her humming once more. It wasn't hard to tell what she was thinking. Since that daiyoukai's intrusion into their lives, some of the strange, mysterious woman's past would be revealed in tidbits. It seems the more of Kagome's almost impossible past was known to the bats, the more their acceptance, their respect and their loyalty to her and to this land was magnified.

Their interactions with one another also revealed something. They were beginning to evolve into something _more._ More than just a group of youkai, mortal and those in between, more than just those working towards the same goal, but rather a _pack_. A _family._ An odd family with equally odd people, but it was closer to a family all the same. A normal existence, a stable life, trust, bonds and a place to call home, these were things that the three half-bloods sorely needed. They had each had a pack in the past, but not a _family_. To them, this was a prayer come true.

And they reveled in this. The comfort that was offered when they were down. The guidance from someone ho had already traveled down that road. The ease of mutual affection, a hand resting on a shoulder or ruffling a mess of hair. The odd prank, a mock fight between the young and the older. From before, the half-bloods lived as they struggled with isolation, abandonment, hated, fear, desperation, the hole in the bottom of their stomachs, the ache of their cold bodies, the pain of wounds seen and unseen.

Now they could truly live, love and laugh in freedom and safety.

This was Kagome's dream, on a smaller scale, realized. This was also the reason she convinced herself why she was taken to this world in the first place. The curse she had placed on the kami, she half regretted that, but still a small part of her refused to forgive them. They were the worst, the absolute worst for what they had done, based on 'if' 'maybe' and 'might'. There was also the hollowness in her soul that Sesshōmaru had vanished from, the pain in her heart. That part would forever hold her grievances against those four. Even then, Kagome accepted this and attempted to move on. Her forgiveness would not be denied if it was asked for.

She was a miko, after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, another fearsome inuyoukai stood as still as stone watching the rising sun that ushered in the new day. The light hit a sparkling building that was reaching towards the sky, the brilliance of the city simply called _Silver._ Summer was rapidly ending, the cool of fall steadily approaching as the trees dyed their colors in vivid reds, yellows and browns. It had been a month since the appearance of the strange woman into his life. That woman whose entire existence was an impossibility. He had kept true to his statement, keeping constant watch from afar as the woman played happily with the three half-breeds, with the bat's human mate and their child, with the other youkai who submitted themselves to the one called Ryota. He watched a young bat's fascination with a panther-child and the smiles and giggles she bestowed on the young boy.

He watched as the fox-child kept vigilance over all and leapt at every opportunity to fight with the bat who was infatuated with that half-breed girl. The strength in one so young, from mixed blood, was higher than that of the other boy, but still the youth persisted in his notion of besting that fox. His eyes would catch the rippling of the air as the wind moved and flowed around them all. He would hide himself from their gaze occasionally and move closer that that woman, that abnormal woman. He saw it, when the boy obviously of snake descent broke his arm falling from the highest branch of a tree, the soft pink glow of her unknown power. It healed, it purified the air and nature relaxed under its light.

He returned often to the Palace of Silver, but the lingering stares and probing gaze of his father was quite maddening. He could recall the conversation they held after the discovery of this…_Kagome._

After pacing for several minutes, his sire had turned to level his son with a look the inu had only seen in the most dire of situations.

_"Sesshōmaru, what are your thoughts surrounding that woman?"_

_The minutes ticked by as he did not answer. Truthfully, he did not have an immediate response, so he took a moment to organize the information he knew. It wasn't much._

_"There was a resonance," he said carefully, as if to avoid confusion or to clarify with words his feelings, "Deep within me. It felt as if a thick fog had shifted, concealing yet revealing some hidden thing."_

_Toga's eyes sharpened and turned to the high ceilings in thought._

_"Do you know that woman?"_

_Again, silence fell as the question was asked. The Lord steeped forward as his voice changed to a tone of an Alpha, commanding and expectant._

_"Do you know that woman?"_

_Although Sesshōmaru was confident in his abilities and saw his father as the one being on this world he wished to defeat in combat, there was something _wrong _about the previous times he had attempted to challenge his sire for his rights as Alpha. Not to mention the fight would not be an easy win and there were more pressing matters he wished to attend to. His eyes sought the deep blue that was stretched out beyond the open doors of the vast room they were seated in._

_"Perhaps… Once, I knew that woman," he said emotionlessly in his deep voice, "Perhaps in a dream, I once dreamed when I was a pup."_

_At his son's peculiar answer, Toga snapped his teeth as he sighed tiredly._

_"Her name, Kagome," he began as Sesshōmaru looked to him, although he ignored him, "It is an old name, a name with power."_

_"You will return to that forest?"_

_Toga nodded abruptly._

_"Some sense of duty towards Tsuyoshi, I suppose."_

_"You will take your human pet with you?"_

_At Sesshōmaru's words, the inuyoukai grew deathly still. A glare that still managed to set the younger youkai's senses on edge was directed in full force towards him. Even though his father's power was lesser than his, he had not become the Lord of Silver by his power alone. He was a fierce opponent, even if his enemy held more power than he. He was clever, sharp of senses and he was ruthless, if he needed to be._

_"You have kept to yourself, your thoughts and dreams, I did not ask to hear them, save to listen if you would speak. You may be feared across these lands, but I, Toga the Inu no Taisho, am still your father, still your Alpha. Until such a time comes and you challenge this authority you will respect this one," he said in a cold, harsh tone that was relaxed and heavy with the weight of a threat._

_Sesshōmaru, acknowledging his father's superiority out of respect for his position, tilted his head to the side, yet not so much as he was actually submitting. He simply conceded the truth that he was in his father's home, his father's territory and under his father's jurisdiction. Even if he won the right of Alpha from him, his would not change as Toga would forever be the Lord of Silver until his death and the passing of the throne to his successor, which would probably be himself._

_"That woman's intention is to establish a place of peace for half-breeds and their human and youkai parents. If you continue to deepen your relationship with the human hime, it would be wise to take her to such a place."_

It was here that Sesshōmaru had departed, heading to the Forest of Ancients in an effort to ease the unfamiliar sensation that violently swirled about in an unknown hole in his chest. He had encountered the human side of the fox-child and engaged him in an attempt to _know._ The reason and logic behind his actions were not clearly seen, nor understood. However, his interest had been caught, something new had appeared. He felt light and content, feelings he was not accustom to nor did he ever expect to feel them in his life. The urge to search higher than the mountains and deeper than the sea, to destroy everything with his own hands, to _find something_. An emptiness he had always filled with seeking out a new opponent, another coveted treasure, the cultivation of favors, the desire to instill fear into another. Meeting that woman, after leaving her side, he had realized something for the first time in his life.

He was alone.

And there he stood, surrounded by barren mountain and wispy clouds as his breath was clearly seen in the chilling morning. His face was smooth, his lids half lowered on golden eyes as the wind ruffled his mokomoko and lifted his hair out behind him.

He did not like it.

These _feelings_. This _unease_.

In the past, he would have removed such distractions. Such unnecessary things. It was something that bound him to this one place. It would hinder him, weaken him. _It_ should not exist, so _why?_ Why was it there? Mocking him with the impossibilities of the reality of this _human_, this one insignificant _human woman_. Those worthless, dishonorable scum that roamed the lands in their arrogance, in pride. Their short, meaningless lives living in the dirt, starting endless wars over land, position, power and money, so wrapped up in their own selves that they don't even noticed the suffering of those around them. Nor did they care about the pain and heartbreak they caused to their pack that they created with all their fighting. They failed in their responsibilities as a leader, as an Alpha.

Closing his eyes, Sesshōmaru ended his line of thought.

"Ridiculous."

Turning on his heel, the inuyoukai lifted a booted foot before he hurled himself into the cold air, a cloud of concentrated jyaki manifesting into a solid form. Into the sky the daiyoukai soared, as a stiff wind curled about him carrying him aimless towards his destination.

* * *

**A/N _Lonely, I'm so lonely~ I have nobody for my ownnnnn~_**

***sighs sadly to myself***

**Darn it, I wish I had internet so I could borrow a friend's Netflix and watch Disney movies 'til the wee hours of the morning. Or I wish I was somewhere else. Like sleeping over at a friend's house.**

**Except the closest friend I have is 600 miles away. Of course the other two are 3,000 miles away. And let's not even mention online friends because I don't even know if they live in the same country as me…**

**Well this is good news for my readers because I just wrote this chapter in five hours… and also bad news because I didn't feel like going into town to get on the internet.**

**Also, I think I've forgotten to update the past three chapters on Dokuga.**

***laughs nervously***

**Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Selenay of Antioch:** Really? Yay! Than my goal has been achieved! I'm so glad the characters I write seem real to my readers!

Thank you!

* * *

**KairaB:** Yeah, well Sesshōmaru (War) has a while to go before that can happen. If it happens. Well, since there is a happy ending it will happen.

* * *

**Rekuiemu: **You are most welcome, especially since you took the time to review.

* * *

**Fumpkin: **Yup! And here everyone was totally against this new character who turned out to be Kagome's ancestor! I love doing twists like that!

(And yes I have totally noticed)

Well, he is going to be taking a more active role as will Sesshōmaru (War).

Yeah, but you know how stubborn Inuyasha is portrayed as so I'm thinking he got it from his father. Which means that Toga will only be taking Izayoi to the village when he in dire straights.

*rolls eyes*

Men.

* * *

**ForgetfulDaffodil: **Ummm… maybe? I only heard it on _Flushed Away_ and the slugs were singing it and it fit… so… probably.

Hmmm… Oh… you just gave me a wonderful idea! Gah! Thank you!

* * *

**fallingyuki: **… No connection to the world?

…

*bursts into tears and sobs*

I have no connection to the world!

*sniffle*

Sesshōmaru of the new world is just basically stalking Kagome so I don't count that as bonding. But it all works out in the end… I mean probably. I can't be sure because I have no connection to the world…

* * *

**To Guest Reviewer, Juila G: **Oh dear, someone didn't throw some water on you while you were reading this, did they?

*sigh*

I guess I'll just have to hope it's because of the perfectness of the fluffies.

Thank you!

* * *

**gurlygenes: **I know! I mean that darned youkai just can't admit anything! Like in the third movie when he was recalling about his father's words if he had someone to protect, he thinks of Rin, Au and Un and Jaken but all he says is '_ridiculous, this Sesshōmaru has no one to protect' !_

Gah!

*bangs head against desk*

You know Kagome, she always pretends to be alright and such but she's subconsciously trying to forget about everything and focus on raising these kids and building that village in her dreams and like you said, her happy-balloon of lies is going to go *_kaboooom*_!

As for Sesshōmaru (War) he's just bathing in the blood of his enemies while he devises more painful ways for the kami to die…

*sigh*

Now that I think about it I agree with you, that is depressing.

Oh, do you mind if I borrow that? The 'AND HE WILL FEAST UPON THEIR HEARTS!' thing?

Lack of sleep leads to ideas for a certain authoress so let loose!

(Yes, there always was a certain appeal about Disney movies…)

* * *

**Sesshōmaru's Secret Admirer: **Oh hey, Maru-chan!

*laughs*

Yes, okay thank you!

And I will just as soon as you update Milestones so we'd both better get to work, huh?

* * *

**Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A.:** Well, if you have language problems you should just practice more, right?

Hmm, maybe if the kami are killed the old kami who was a good one will come back? Even if he is supposedly dead.

*laugh*

Yes, a lot of questions, but I can't answer hardly any of them.

I'm sorry you're dying, but hang in there!

* * *

**To Guest Reviewer, GuestInTheDark:** EXACTLY! I MEAN I TOTALLY WANT SESSHOMARU TO MEET WITH KAGOME BUT IT'S NOT THE RIGHT ONE YET! IF HE SUDDENLY POPS OUT OF NOWHERE AND SHE THINKS FOR A SECOND IT'S _HER_ SSESSHOMARU SHE'S GOING TO START CRYING AND HER HEART'S GONNA BREAK!

On the other hand, Sesshōmaru just needs to have his way with those kami.

* * *

**AngelMiko69: **Why thank you! I though the twist with the Higurashi was very nice… I don't think very many people liked her when she first appeared.

Talking about how Sesshōmaru was going to settle for her and move on from Kagome, like that's going to happen.

Hah! Sesshōmaru gets what he wants and he wants Kagome.

* * *

The soft crunch of dry leaves and the brisk wind that rustled the branches of the closely entwined trees signaled Sesshōmaru's landing. The daiyoukai straightened and swiftly but silently walked to the edge of a small cliff that over looked the large clearing boasting of several homes and the crescent bay of water that would surely lead to the ocean. Only one such as him, a daiyoukai of such a lineage, would have the enhanced vision and hearing to be able to observe from this great distance.

His surroundings were slightly different than the last time he had come to this place but still clearly seen, even for a human's weak vision, was where the heart of this ancient forest rested, was the God Tree. The fresh smell of cedar, evergreens, and mint was pleasantly hanging in the air along with a sharp crispness foretelling the end of summer.

"Gin!"

A young woman arrayed in beautiful kimonos of a strange design moved quickly over a makeshift bridge made of stones placed in a small stream off to the side covered by the red, orange and brown leaves still clinging on to the branches of the towering trees. Once the woman reached solid ground a smile curved her mouth as Sesshōmaru felt the quickly squashed flash of youki and she apparently saw the flash of silver against the dark of the forest. She tensed for an instant before her feet flew out from underneath her, her face a mask of surprise as she flew towards the water she had just crossed.

With a loud splash the woman tumbled into the water and a faint cry of pain. Sesshōmaru flinch almost imperceptivity as the fragile body of the human fell heavily onto the stones seconds ago she had crossed. The silver that was in the process of retreating into the forest now flashed across the village clearing.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

The woman turned up her face, tears dangling off her eye lashes, and launched herself at the boy's ears. With her fingers wrapped firmly around furry appendages, the woman displayed surprising strength as she tackled him and both bodies dropped to the ground.

"You- you conniving kitsune!"

A small smirk almost broke the stony mask of the youkai at the expression of absolute horror and shock on the young kitsune's face. "Ow, ow, 'Gome-chan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The other two halflings ran to the side of the two as the human continued her assault on the kitsune's ears.

"Onee-chan?"

Not looking up from the boy who was begging for the safe return of his fluffy ears and apologizing in an attempt to ward off the woman's punishment, the half-breed grabbed onto the woman's shoulder.

"Onee-chan, you're bleeding!"

Indeed, the smell of blood reached Sesshōmaru's nostrils. Unlike the stench of the samurai, mercenaries, night bandits and even most youkai, this scent was pure and not like the normal human's blood. It appealed to his base instincts, that side of him that desired a mate, pups, to add his pack to the strength of the West. In all of his centuries on this Earth, he had never desired such a thing. As he watched she finally cease her attack of the kitsune and the panther half-breed fussed over the small stain of red on the light blue of the woman's clothes, he almost wondered what would happen if he showed himself to her.

_Which choice will you make, Honored Lord?_

Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes and shot his gaze to the small magnolia at his left. With a strong gust of wind that did not touch his person, the tree dissolved into a thousand leaves and flower petals leaving in its place a tall woman with a regal bearing.

"You are?"

The Wind bowed her head.

_Who I am is not the information I wish to impart to you._

Sesshōmaru did not speak, but returned his gaze to the scene in the village below.

_Perhaps you do not wish to remember the choices you must make, Honored One?_

"Remember?"

Wind stepped forward and moved to the youkai's side as she too look down, her eyes sad.

_The impossibilities, yet the absolute knowing you hold within you._

"For what purpose have you come to this Sesshomaru?"

At the pressure and weight of authority in the inuyoukai's voice, Wind spoke as she extended her arm towards the miko so far away.

_To guide your choice._

The youkai scoffed and turned on his heel, casually walking away from the creature who came to speak to him as he dismissed her weighted words.

_That woman. She is of a life you once longed for. She is the life you searched for in your youth, the life you felt across the void from the moment you were born._

Sesshōmaru halted in his tracks and in an instant he was before the Wind and gold bore into the emptiness that represented the woman's eyes. However she held her head steady.

_The urge to search is gone, there is contentment, there is peace yet there is another. There is something more._

"And you dare claim to understand?" Sesshōmaru asked in a mocking tone.

With a strong aroma of magnolia the woman clamped her hands to the youkai's face ignoring as his entire body stiffened, his fingers cracked and the marks on his wrist turned green. With a harsh twist of her expressions, she hissed low into Sesshōmaru's ear as his poison dropped harmlessly through her form onto the ground.

_We are the Winds, witnesses to what transpired at that time. Into the trees we went to be with the Holy One. Yes, I dare claim to know. Of the promise you made, Honored One, of the contract you wished for. There is a reason why we will guide her away from you. There is a reason why we will give her anything she asks. The reason, Lord, that when you remember the choice you must, you absolutely must make, we will return her to you._

She jerked back and with a violent swirl of the wind, her leaves scattered leaving Sesshōmaru by himself, alone on the high cliff that overlooked the expanding village. An odd sound knocked about in the inu's throat as a corner of his mouth lifted in anger and his eyes hardened as they stared down at the sight his excellent vision displayed for him.

The young ones that surrounded the wounded woman, the strong bats that labored to build new homes, the constant presence of great power and the clean scents in the air. Many more people will come to this place. Mortals and youkai and mixed bloods, both of human and youkai blends. The woman would be surrounded by friends, pack, there would be a need for her, a want for her. For her power, her abilities, these would be nurtured and they would grow. The people who would come to this place would benefit from her and she from them.

Sesshōmaru turned his head away, his body following behind as he moved into the thick trees and the shade they provided.

_Remember the choice I must make… Promise… Contract…_

"Ridiculous," he whispered almost as if to convince to himself, his tone no where near the confident, great youkai he normally was.

Unbeknownst to Sesshōmaru, there was a faint glow from the crescent moon that adorned his brow as a small thread of golden light stretched out behind flowing white and faded from around the daiyoukai's body.

* * *

_Promise… Please, don't… There has to be another way! Just please!_

A voice, thick with sobs, broke through his consciousness. He knew who it belonged to, but why, why was she so sad? So fearful?

_Please! This… Contract… Promise… don't do it! It's too much! I'm begging you!_

Blue eyes, filled with tears. An open mouth screaming out in a desperate plea. Black hair, standing out in stark contrast against silver, marble, crystal. Light flashed and darkness moved, still he could hear her so clearly.

_Please, don't, just don't… Please! You'll leave everyone! You'll die!_

_Sesshōmaru... Sesshōmaru!_

In the black of night Sesshōmaru bolted up from his reclining position against a tree, his pupils dilating and a sharp breath quickly muffled in his throat. His gaze rapidly took in his surroundings as his heart was strangely audible in the quiet. Naoko was sleeping peacefully in the arms of her mate, Arata on the other side of a still smoldering fire in a small grassy spot hidden from sight by the edge of a forest. Scenting the air, Sesshōmaru could detect no immediate dangers, nor any sign that Kagome had been near. His heart rate slowed, painfully, as the daiyoukai closed his eyes against the images fresh in his mind.

"Bad dream?"

Cutting his eyes to the older male, Tamotsu, Sesshōmaru only stared at him. The human nodded knowingly as he lifted his body to an upright position.

"You were dreaming of someone who's no longer on this Earth, someone that you cared for?"

Even as his vision was no where near the clarity nor focus of a youkai, Tamotsu caught the tense stiffening of Sesshōmaru's face. He laughed softly at himself, folding his hands into his sleeves.

"I mean no disrespect, but it was pretty obvious you know the name 'Higurashi' and that name has something to do with someone you know."

The inu did not say anything but the man continued regardless.

"I'm sure you've heard of Midoriko? That miko was born from a Higurashi, someone of relation to Naoko," he said sighing sadly to himself, "The Higurashi women are of high value to certain circles of nobles as they possessed a blessing from many powerful beings. Once in a great while, a child will be born to a Higurashi of great power."

There was a beat of silence before Sesshōmaru spoke.

"And why is it that you, a human, is telling this to I, a youkai?"

Tamotsu's face turned serious.

"A long time ago, one woman of the Higurashi Clan said something very interesting. Would you like to hear it?"

Counting the stony silence that followed as an approval, he continued.

"A Higurashi will come from a far away place to save the world. With youkai and mortals will she travel, will she befriend and help with no reserve or discrimination. A great enemy, a darkness in the land will be defeated but due to jealousy she will depart from this world."

Again, the daiyoukai said nothing.

"That particular woman also said that this Higurashi would appear in five hundred years. Five hundred years passed and there began rumors of the Shikon no Miko. A woman with blue eyes, strange clothing, who saw no distinction between youkai or human. She was a woman who came to rid this world off that abomination Naraku, which she did, saving everyone from that ever-growing evil. "

Tamotsu paused as he hesitated in saying his next words.

"A woman who fell in love with a mighty daiyoukai from the West," he added quietly.

The youkai before him grew still as stone and a heavy chill began to seep heavily into the air.

"I am sorry for your loss," he murmured his eyes lowered.

Sesshōmaru was stiff for a moment, before his posture eased fractionally as he spoke.

"She is not dead."

The male's head jerked up as he stared at the daiyoukai.

"You quoted this prophecy, did you not? It did not say 'jealousy caused her death' but rather 'due to jealousy she will depart from this world'."

Instant comprehension dawned in the human's eyes.

"The jealousy belonged to the kami, which is the reason why you seek vengeance on their source of power, and they sent her to another world, a world separate from this one? You don't say!"

Abruptly, Tamotsu stood and reaching for his belongings he ruffled through the items he had brought from his previous home. Fishing out an old scroll, he returned to his makeshift bed, gently placing the hardened paper in front of him. Carefully unraveling it with the utmost care, he peeled back the aged scroll showing the faded characters. Looking up into the eyes of Sesshōmaru, Tamotsu spoke seriously with an underlying current of urgency.

"In this book that was passed down through certain leadership of that village, it speaks of another world that the original kami was banished to when he would not die on this world despite being stripped of his powers. This was some years after he had sire many children, from who mikos and monks originated from, and power was slowly but steadily being returned to him. After he was forced into the world removed from this one, it says only Fate, the one who writes the destiny of every soul, can travel to and from this world and the other."

He was wrapped up in the seriousness of this sacred, forbidden scroll so he did not hear, nor notice the approach of the youkai. A shadow fell over Tamotsu and he look up, right into the frightening eyes of Sesshōmaru, who stood only with his hand outstretched and his claw glinting in the small amount of moonlight. His heart stopped momentarily and his mouth went dry as he observed the way the moon shone from behind the youkai outlining his form.

"Hand it over," Sesshōmaru said noncommittally.

Taking one look at his raised face, glowing golden eyes and the beginnings of a thin fog, the human quickly realized that no matter how indifferent the inu sounded, he really wanted the scroll.

"Y-yes, of course," he said, clearing his throat at the lump that quieted his words.

Meekly Tamotsu gently laid the precious treasure that belonged to his family for many generations into the hand of the scary inuyoukai he was currently tagging along with. Said scary daiyoukai retreated back to his lounging place opening the cover as he sat down against a sturdy tree to read the precious treasure that _had_ belonged to Tamotsu's family for many generations. The male's head dropped and his shoulders slumped as he sighed heavily.

They were nearing another village so the youkai had to return it to him sometime, right? If it was something of value to him, something that would help his search, he wouldn't want to get blood on it, would he?

Tamotsu brightened.

The book would be returned when Sesshōmaru went to slaughter the next village so he had no need to worry. With that strangely disturbingly reassuring thought in mind, the human laid back down on his makeshift bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N I had an interesting experience since I've discovered a button I can press on my word processor and it records my voice. So in recording my voice I found out it does not sound like the voice I hear when I speak. Honestly, my voice sounds pretty. I wonder… I think I'm a bad singer, but perhaps, I really am an awesome singer. I can't believe this… my whole life is a lie! My voice is not my own!**

**...**

**Anyways like ohmigosh I have great news! I think I've found an awesome way to end this fiction! So, what do y'all think? Looking forward to the end? Or are you totally dreading it? How about both, actually?**

**Anyone still have any great ideas that they're just dying to share?**

**(O.O)**


	21. Chapter 21

_Remember the choice I must make… Promise… Contract…_

_"Ridiculous," he whispered almost as if to convince to himself, his tone nowhere near the confident, great youkai he normally was._

_Unbeknownst to Sesshōmaru, there was a faint glow from the crescent moon that adorned his brow as a small thread of golden light stretched out behind flowing white and faded from around the daiyoukai's body._

A startlingly loud _crack_ broke an oppressive silence as an enraged scream rent through the darkened throne room of the kami. A lithe, muscular form majestically arrayed in fabulous garments of living light forcefully slammed his hands onto a large carved stone table. Allowing his head to drop down to the cool, cracked stone, Masato ran his fingers violently through his pitch black hair while his teeth gnashed at his lips. His hands strayed to his majestic robes and fisted in the cloth, pulling as the light swirled in an agitated manner. However this light was oozing malice and hate while dripping with darkness that was corrupting the image of purity and holiness which was supposed to be radiating from the soft folds.

"This _will not be_…allowed," the kami practically spat from his mouth in a spew of spit and anger as his form shook harshly.

His legendary control, the ease of his body and the image he had painstakingly created and upheld for millennia was gone as dust in the wind. The smoothness of his deliriously handsome face was a mere memory as lines curved harshly as he barred his fangs as rage and fury drowned him in their very depths and a mad light shone brightly behind closed eyelids. The servants, the animals, even Katsuo and Seira were staying clear of him in his unpredictable and unstable state. None would dare to approach as he began his descent into undeniable insanity.

Soon, the soft _click_ of footsteps drew his attention from his bleeding forearms to the double doors of the Great Hall just as they swung open soundlessly. Arrayed in all her majesty and glory, her power a cloak of such purity and light Masato could not help but flinch, was the Weaver of Destinies, the Manipulator and the Soul-Bounder, Fate. A stillness feel upon the Great Hall as her gaze moved over the fissures in the wall and the floor and the destruction of tables, chairs, bowls and vases, lingering over the upturned urns still smoking incense. Then, her eyes caught his and held. With a roar of an unearthly rage and such magnitude that the room shook, Masato crashed his clenched fists once again into the massive stone table but, as the force exerted was greater, the stone shattered and splintered from the points of impact. Another scream tore itself from his bloody lips as he grabbed one of the still intact larger pieces and hurled it towards the seemingly glass wall where it again broke into many more shards and a fine shower of light mixed with the stone.

"_What have you done?!"_

Staring at one ruler of many worlds, of the Heavens and the Earth, of life and Death, Fate allowed herself a smile.

"As expected of a creature such as you. It only took one look, but please, what did you see, _O Honored Kami-sama?"_

Masato growled at the subtle mockery of his title, his incisors lengthening and sharpening as his beautiful features took an animalistic edge. His torn fingernails re-grew into claws, smeared with his own blood as the smell of iron and copper rose sickeningly into the incense saturated air.

"Ever-lasting judgment and sorrow_._ _Satisfaction. _And the undeniable sheen of _triumph,_" the kami said lowly, his words hoarse and threatening in the obvious demand for answers.

Fate merely widen her smile.

"Past and present are colliding. One who understands but does not know, one who does not know but is beginning to understand. Slowly but surely the secrets of the Moon with be revealed. And the two shall become as one in body mind and _soul_."

With a nonchalant and flippant gesture completely unlike her, Fate shrugged as she raised her arms, her eyes gleaming as diamonds in the night.

"So relaxed and calculating as you take measure of everything, determining their worth. Never would you expect an unexpected event because you account for everything. But," her smile widened as a small laugh escaped her, "in your arrogance and pride you failed to understand why the ones with the gift are the Silver Inus, why they have continued since their beginning when there always were so few of them."

With a swirl of her own garments, Fate presented her back to the seething kami but not before she allowed herself a small moment to cherish the feeling of victory over her enemy.

"That is because overtime any and all predictions, calculations, any enemies, people or things, even spells and curses will _disappear in front of those golden eyes_. The you of old would have known this, simply because he wished to know everything like the beast he was."

With a choked cry and a swift flurry of movement, Masato whirled in a great flash of light and darkness as he reached out with killing intent towards Fate. Just a breath away, so close that he could see the shock and surprise in her eyes before it registered on her lovely face. He could clearly see how surprised she was to see a part of him so old he had almost forgotten its existence. A red haze descended on his thoughts and no longer could he make out his surroundings, only the rush of immense joy that flooded his veins.

_His first kill, by his own hand. The first time in his infinitely long lifetime his own hands, not one I have commanded nor by his manipulations, but by his own hands would be rob a living being of their life. He was ecstatic, so excited, why had I not done this sooner? How would it feel? The warm blood that would spill against him, the light, the soul that would fade from the body before my eyes. Will I see their sins? The darkness in their hearts? I need to know, need to find out, just a little more and my questions would be answered and I would know everything once again. Just a little more an-_

At the faint rustle of heavy cloth, he abruptly stopped.

Confused, Masato stared at his hand, a few inches short from plunging itself into the body of the woman in front of him. His gaze trailed up to the dark-skinned hand clamped firmly around his upper arm. Slowly he turned his head to stare at a tall and strongly built cloak-wearing figure the shadows had hid from his sight until the moment he had grabbed his arm. The hood fell back; exposing the blank face and glittering stare of the kami known as the most violent and unpredictable. Katsuo maintained eye-contact as he slowly pulled Masato away from Fate. Pacing a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder he spoke as softly as his fellow kami had ever heard in all the centuries he had known this man.

"Are you well?"

She nodded, almost pained, the ever-lingering sadness in her eyes deepening to something almost akin to pity as she gazed at the deranged kami.

"I apologize, I did not believe something such as this would happen," she said.

Katsuo did not acknowledge her, just jerked his head down the hallway.

"You need to go; it will not be long now."

In a swift movement beyond the comprehension capabilities of the human mind, Fate vanished. Both Masato and Katsuo stood in silence, one staring at the other in stunned confusion and disbelief as the other was a blank mask. Steadily several minutes ticked by before someone spoke.

"What are you doing, Masato?"

Said kami jerked as his claw returned to normal nails and his fangs receded back into his mouth. The carved lines in his facial skin eased and a semblance of normality was grasped in Masato mind and he carefully, cautiously relaxed his body. Another moment went by and still the two men stood, one a calm and collected warrior, the other struggling to maintain clear thinking process as the darkness so clearly seen in his attire eventually stop it's assault upon the light. Blood from self-inflicted wounds dripped sluggishly onto the marble floor, staining the heavenly silver and gold with the dark scarlet, almost black liquid.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Masato answered.

"Upon those who bear the Moon on their brow, long ago I placed an enchantment by which the power of the Moon would keep. For when a time came that it would be useful to me. However," he hissed lowly, "For the sake of the Original One, an entire species sacrificed their lives…or so I thought. As it turns out, they merely went into hiding to wait until the day where they could move against us, against our divinity. They have caused this enchantment to die!"

He looked up into Katsuo's eyes, excepting to see understanding or bloodlust, anything but the small smile upon the other man's lips.

"You lost yourself, right? Into the madness of wanting to know something and everything, of that instinct that all youkai master at an early age. You regressed into what you once were, did you not?"

With those words came an immediate change over Masato. He completely relaxed the edge surrounding him vanishing quickly and in a few instances, he was as usual. Katsuo quickly released the kami and took a step back, his eyes narrowing as the corner of his mouth lifted.

"As always, you're quite the unsavory character," he hummed, "The last piece has been added, has it not?"

A stiff nod was the only answer he received.

"Since when, Katsuo?"

At the softly spoken question, he sighed and reached up to ruffle his hair. Thick and heavy, small curls, the color gold suited the man well, even more so with his tanned skin and emerald eyes.

"He knew, you know. Even before He took us in."

There was a stifled gasp before Masato swung around, shock lining his every movement,

"_What?_"

At the solemnity and the regret in his face, the kami stumbled back as the other continued to speak.

"Perhaps you might say it was for us to learn. For Rika to learn what mistakes could do to a person. For Seira to learn that there are those who will retaliate against those around you when your judgment is corrupted," he spoke lightly, his gaze bearing into his fellow kami as if to convince him of the truth of his words.

"Oh really then? Then what were you supposed to learn, Katsuo?"

Masato's tone was collected and he looked every inch the one in control, the all-knowing.

"To choose a path to keep to," Katsuo said displaying a touch of anger that seemed to be directed at himself.

A beat of silence followed.

"And I? What was this important thing that I was to learn in this?"

Katsuo smiled. It looked odd on his face, as if he just lifted his lips to show his teeth.

"You cannot figure something that simple out for yourself?"

There was no answer, just a continued beat of silence between the two kami.

"Very well then," he spoke in a resigned way, as if the other had failed a test, "If you learn anything at all, He would have been able to spare your life."

Reaching his hand into the dark lines of the heavy fabric that obscured his body, Katsuo withdrew a small pouch and turned to fully face his once companion, his expression pensive and unguarded.

"Have you ever felt like you did not really have emotions?"

At the strange and random question, Masato merely lifted a brow.

"Have you ever wondered if you were just acting? If since you saw others react to something similar to this, I should as well?"

A smile, tinged with sadness crossed Katsuo's face.

"That is how I have lived this long life of mine. Pretending to be someone, anyone, so long as it made me seem real. Until the day He found me."

Masato instantly stiffened with the sudden revelation. An icy glare replaced his previously indifferent gaze.

"So you were keeping tabs on us, Katsuo?"

The words were posed as a question yet the tone made it clear this was a statement of fact. Only Katsuo just nodded.

"I suppose you could say that. To be honest, I was all for kicking Him out, yet the instant I did I realized that was what exactly you would do in that situation. It was not what I wanted to do," he explained as he slowly moved to stand between Masato and the doors.

"Oh? And I suppose killing me is also what you desire to do with your new-found free will?"

He laughed, almost sadly, a hollow ring in his amusement as he slowly shook his head.

"You underestimated that one. It was not like you. Then again, maybe after so long of unopposed rule and unworthy enemies you would not know what to do with one who could surpass you? But," he added lowly, "it does not matter anymore because you will not leave this place."

Comprehension dawned in an instant as a sneer marred the beauty of the traitor.

"So? I am Kami and I will stand for millennia as pathetic morals perish below my feet! The Archives is my sanctuary, the Library my home! Everything that will be done is written among the pages of those scrolls and books, I need not leave this place."

Another odd smile came to Katsuo's face.

"Fate is taking Rika and I am to talk to Seira. There is no hope for your salvation so when that one comes, he will do exactly as his wishes and fulfill all those goals he set for himself. Do you remember?"

With a well-aimed swing a brightly glittering dust spewed in an arc from the small pouch in the kami's hand onto Masato, who promptly froze and hissed several choice words, before Katsuo glided out of the Great Hall, his voice echoing loudly across the crystal chandeliers.

"He seeks to battle the strongest one alive for we killed his father! He seeks vengeance on those who stole away his peace and that lays at our feet! The great youkai, of the glorious House of the Moon! The Silver Inu, the Killing Perfection! Do welcome him into this place, _Masato._"

Silence before him, silence behind him yet Katsuo steeled himself to prepare to do what he should have done so very long ago. He only hoped there would be something he could do to be forgiven for the crimes he had committed. Even if this was impossible, he would still try. He was lost no more.

Although time flows differently in the many places that existed besides the Earth, perhaps it was at the very time these things were happening in the Heavens that another village was burning. The stars were blocked from view by the haze of the smoke and the Land cried out in protest at the blood which was spilt across the once rich soil, the once lush fields and the once green farmland. As Naoko, Arata and Tamotsu looked on in equal parts awe and horror as the Killing Perfection reaped the lives of the people who once lived in this burning mass.

"I have a question, actually," Tamotsu spoke quietly.

Shifting his hold on the book the youkai had indeed returned to him, he again wondered if he was wrong to reveal its existence to the daiyoukai.

"What is it, Father?"

"Do you think the red sky is from the blood or from the fire?"

In the silence that followed the question that was obviously _not_ going to be answered, the screams of the dying could be heard quite clearly as the smoke made all three of the human's eyes water.

"What was in that book?" Naoko breathed, partially afraid of the answer she would receive.

Arata pulled his wife closer into his chest, wrapping an arm about her shoulders as he shot a look at his father.

Said man signed deeply seemingly resigned at the events unfolding before him.

"At the end there was a page full of writing that no one has been able to read. Some have said that it speaks of the end of the world, others say the kami wrote it so only by the kami's will should it ever be understood."

"Well, since Sesshomaru read whatever it was he's destroyed neigh unto three villages in one night."

"I say it was convenient that they were very close together, but…"

His voice trailing off, Tamotsu shrugged almost absently in an apparent answer, as another beat of silence fell over the three as they collectively turned again to the violently raging fire that was devouring the wooden structures and altars the Kami's Followers had built over the years. With their eyes still fixated on the sight, they caught a glimpse of a white figure and small flashed of green which quickly faded as did several voices that had been screaming.

"I wonder how many lives that youkai has taken in just the past few minutes?"

"I think it has to do the jewels that will carry a youkai to the four atop the heavens," Naoko said suddenly, ignoring her husband's words as she pulled a mass of glittering gems out from underneath her kimono.

Tamotsu jerked in surprise, his face contorting, throwing his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Why do you have those on you, I ask?! Those are dangerous, I say!"

Shooting a reproachful look at her father-in-law, Naoko smiled mischievously.

"Dangerous for _youkai,_ not humans," she countered.

"I do not want to find out if that statement is true!"

"I have had it on since Sesshomaru gave it to me and several have been added. I have not noticed anything different," she pointed out in a logical manner.

Still freaking out in a ridiculous manner, Tamotsu's face began to redden from the deprivation of oxygen brought about by his sudden inability to breath.

"That you've _noticed!_ There could be plenty of things you _haven't_ noticed! Like what if it suddenly takes control of your body movements?!"

As both his son and daughter-in-law turned to stare blankly at him, the elder paid no heed and rapidly made several jerky motions.

"For example, you might develop a taste for blood and the desire to hunt humans! Or suddenly bursting out in a flash of some unknown ancient power and Sesshomaru-sama suddenly wishes to feast upon our hearts!"

His mouth gasped for breath almost comically as horror decorated his face and his knees dropped to the ground in a dramatic fashion.

"Oh land, we're going to be eaten!" He wailed in great anguish, either not hearing or ignoring the sound of Naoko clearing her throat, so lost in… grief.

"While some youkai consider human hearts to be delicacies and kill humans solely for that organ, this Sesshomaru dislikes to partake in such a practice."

Jolting up as if he was electrocuted, Tamotsu gasped, and quickly choked, in shock as his heart skipped several beats at the sight and sound of the inuyoukai who stood directly behind him. He was covered in head to toe, save for his luscious locks, in blood and other…darker bits…and was in the middle was calmly flicking his fingers in an effort to remove the chunks of flesh from the tips. Apparently dissatisfied at the stubbornness of a particular piece, a harsh green glow was used to efficiently clean his claws, much to the terror of Tamotsu.

"Youkai also enjoy the scent of a human's fear in an effort to appease their ego, although this one has determined that those who reek of an offensive smell should be dispatched swiftly," Sesshomaru remarked indifferently.

"I- I- Ah- Err..."

With his mouth gaping open and the obvious lack of coherent speech, Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Naoko, who offered him a tiny, knowing grin. For a moment he stilled, reminded of a similar look he would receive from time to time. Then his hand disappeared into his sleeves and returned with another large chunk of gem. Holding it out to her, he dropped it into her awaiting hands. At the small sound the woman made all eyes turned to take in the sudden display of power in the ethereal jewels as a light began to shine, a soft, peaceful light as they rearranged themselves into a certain position in the thick heavy chains that comprised its foundation. With a relieved sigh, Naoko held up the necklace.

"It has been completed. In just a few hours I'm confident this could take you to the place you wish to be," she said, satisfaction coating her tone.

With a nod of approval, Sesshomaru turned on his heel, his mokomoko dragging slightly in the ground as he walked back firmly set towards the destruction behind him.

"Perhaps you should bathe, Sesshomaru? Unless of course you wish to make a profound statement to the kami through your current attire?"

At the thought of reaching the throne room of the four that positioned him on this path covered in the blood and gore of their ever-faithful followers, a feral grin curved his lips as the fading light of fires reflected off the wetness dotting his face. It just as quickly faded as Ah-Un came into sight. The daiyoukai stopped.

"Go on ahead. There is something this one needs to do."

With no explanations and leaving no chance for the humans to ask pointless questions, Sesshomaru leaped into the hazy night sky, as Naoko, Arata and an embarrassed Tamotsu looked on in quiet bewilderment.

Arata sighed heavily.

"You went too far, Father," the man said lowly.

"I suppose I did," he answered.

"Do you think he was actually attempting to joke with you or if he was being serious?"

"I think he wasn't being serious, but I don't think he was joking," Naoko volunteered as she carefully climbed up to sit on the dragon's back.

"Did you see that look on his face when you grinned at him?"

"Like he was remembering something he didn't want to," Tamotsu nodded at his son.

"I think he's going to say 'good-bye'," Naoko added as she scooted forward to make room from her husband, who stopped at her words.

"'Good-bye'? What do you mean by that?"

Reaching up to gently stroke one of the heads of the dragon, her tone took on a quality of sorrow.

"I heard many things in my position as my father was important. A great inuyoukai, the only male of the House of the Moon and the human girl that follows him is something that both youkai and mortals talk about. Perhaps she could be considered his ward as he protects and keeps her? But as he does care for the girl he will make sure to see her before he sets off."

"Wasn't there was something about a devil written in one of the treasured books of the elders? In the end of the book," Arata questioned hesitantly.

Leaning forward, Naoko closed her eyes as she hugged Ah-Un as her voice dropped to a solemn whisper.

"In the last days, the devil rose up from the Earth to make war against the gods and their peoples. By Death was the sky rent, the moon turned to blood and with great anguish the people cried out, 'Surely the End has come!'."

Rin lifted her head as a flash of white caught the edge of her vision. She was sitting a small ways away from the Silver Slayer Village, hiding in the shadows of a large tree. Standing up and coming out form the branches shielding her, she squinted and soon made out a figure against the early morning light. A smile spread across her face as she abandoned her spot and moved to the center of the flower field she been spending most of her moments. In just a few short minutes, her Lord's booted feet touched down with a whisper of wind. There was a faint scent of smoke that trailed in the air behind him, but there were no stains on his white kimonos.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she greeted happily.

Inclining his head, Sesshomaru laid his hand on her dark hair.

"Rin," he said softly, a touch of affection clear in his voice.

By the look in his face and the feelings Rin instinctively knew that there was a very specific reason why her Lord was here and her smile dimmed into a resigned acceptance.

"Are you going, Sesshomaru-sama?"

A small frown tugged down the corners of his mouth and his lids slide shut, his hand still firmly resting on her head. He did not speak, nor indicated his answer by any sign.

"Are you leaving me behind, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Rin internally winced at the hitch in her voice at saying the inuyoukai's name and made a valiant effort to control herself. To her surprise, Sesshomaru knelt down, his hand cupping the side of her face as he dropped down to eye level.

"I go to slay a kami that has offended this one greatly," he spoke in all serious as he had many a time before, yet there was a hard edge of steel in his tone.

"Wh-"

Rin cut herself off and hung her head, leaning in to the warmth of the hand on her skin before she tried again.

"Rin misses her a lot. And Rin will miss you just as much."

A tear slid down her cheek, hidden by her bangs which had grown considerably longer in a style much alike to that of the youkai kneeling before her.

"Rin thinks her heart is breaking," she whispered hoarsely, the words themselves breaking as they left her lips.

Sesshomaru stared at the trembling child his heart had grown to care deeply for. With a minimum amount of force he gently pulled the girl closer to him, his arm reaching around her shoulders to cradle her against him. The smell of salt sent a pang to his usually silent heart as he breathed in the scents laying on his ward.

_Wild flowers._

_The rich soil after a hard rain._

_A crisp breeze rolling off the water at noonday._

_And the clear scent of a young kitsune._

_The monk and the slayer woman, pregnant with her pups._

_And…_

_A thick cover of an extremely familiar half inuyoukai half human male._

His scent was gone from his ward. It did not surprise him; he had not been close to her in many months. In its place was his half-breed half-brother's scent. A mark of claim, as pack, to protect and keep… yet it was also more than that, a subtle hint of intention. Despite the rush of anger, of rage, denial and the strong desire and longing for Kagome to be at his side with him, with _his _Rin, Sesshomaru did not so much as twitch. Despite Inuyasha's many flaws, he treasured his pack and took great care of them, took pride in them. Despite many things, Inuyasha was many times stronger than a human yet he possessed a more caring nature than most youkai, an aspect Rin would benefit from.

The wind blew lightly against his face as the scent of the slayer woman neared to the place he crouched with his ward. Sesshomaru eased his hold on Rin, returning his hand to his side but she still clutched at the white silk of his garments.

"Rin does not want you to leave."

The muffled exclamation was met with silence and after a moment Rin stepped back, relinquishing her hold on the fabric. Looking up with mournful eyes into the beautiful gold she loved so well, she smiled sadly.

Sesshomaru's gaze lingered on her smile. Once he had told himself that there was nothing special about a single human being. Once he had taunted Inuyasha with the supposed death of Kagome in the resting place of his honored father, saying if he had know the half-breed would have fought harder he would have killed the mortal girl sooner. Once he had been truly unaware if he possessed a heart at all. When Kagome entered into his life, followed on the heels by Rin, time had changed his ways and he began to think that the small organ beating in his chest was solely for them. For that woman and that child.

And now she was gone and he was leaving Rin.

Not once had he stopped to question his decision. Not once had he warred with himself about the path he would now travel down. Those four insulted him, offended him by taking what should have been _his_ and _no one else's._ Their arrogance in their apparent belief that none would stand against them was pathetic and he would personally force them to beg at his feet for mercy. In this war, in this quest he would be victorious. There was no doubt in his mind that vengeance would be his.

Once this was completed, he would have to seek out ways to return Kagome to her world, to this world. Rin would stay with the slayer woman and the monk; she would learn the ways of humans and live her life in peace. Perhaps she would mate, perhaps marry, but her happiness would be guaranteed so long as he lived. Of this he would make absolute certainty of. Rin would be happy.

"Rin, return to the village," Sesshomaru spoke quietly.

She nodded, discreetly wiping her tears away as she slowly turned and began walked away from her lord. Away from Sesshomaru.

The sun now jumped into the sky in a beautiful display of color as the inuyoukai's form was washed in light. A wind blew stiffly from the north, bringing a chill in its midst. Still, Sesshomaru stood unmoving, silently watching the small girl drift farther and farther away, heading to the large gates that offered her home protection.

"You're not plannin' on comin' back, are ya?"

His scent had been there on the wind, impossibility for a youkai to miss. His usual red haori stood out and simultaneously blended in with the leaves' changing colors. The silver hair glinting in the light was the same as his half-brother's which flowed down is back.

"This Sesshomaru will not fail."

"I never said you would," Inuyasha softly pointed out.

Lifting his head so that his eyes could glare at the half-breed from the corner of his vision, Sesshomaru did not say anything more. His half-brother held his glare steadily as the other studied him. The seasons had changed since they last met and Inuyasha looked different. He appeared to be more older, solemn and there was a vague air of sorrow and grief that hung around him. He had matured. His bearing was relaxed and his hands were not clenched around Tessaiga's hilt.

"I hear things, bein' so close to Kagome as I am, and one of those is that you're goin' into the realm of the kami and there might not be a way for you to come back," Inuyasha said challengingly, a hint of his old, brash self.

Turn about to fully face the half-breed, Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"From where did you hear this?"

Inuyasha scoffed.

"I would be able to tell you, but it's your own fault that I can't."

Before Sesshomaru could reply, he sighed heavily and his shoulders sunk as his head bowed.

"Ya know, Kagome is my best friend. She's my pack. But she's not my sister, because you don't truly consider me your brother," he said lowly, a hint of pain creeping into his voice.

With a deliberate step forward, Inuyasha proceeded to walk past the silent inuyoukai; following in the path Rin had taken just minutes earlier.

"You went after revenge, Sesshomaru. I'm waiting and believing in her even when I could do many other things," he threw over his shoulder as he slowed his pace, "And I also know that because of you, her heart's gonna break."

At his last words, a violent growl broke the calmness of the early morning. This time, Inuyasha stopped, yet he did not look back.

"You love her and let down your walls for her, she was the peace in your life, but you didn't really, truly _know_ her like the rest of us do. You're a youkai, a great one and probably the most powerful, so there are some things you cannot possibly understand about humans. I, being half-human, can understand both worlds in a way you will never be able to unless you wish to _learn how_."

Inuyasha's tone grew harsher as he continued to speak and when he closed his mouth, he glanced back at his half-brother once more.

"And one more thing, Sesshomaru. When I see you again, if you still haven't gotten it, I…"

Gold turned frigid and cruel in the extreme, the light leaving their depths as Inuyasha barred his fangs and a growl rose in his throat. The chill in the wind was stronger, the light from the ever-rising sun fading swiftly into gray as a weight descended onto the clearing.

"…_will_ kill you. Without hesitation."

As Sango pulled back the covering to exit the house she was born into, the one she was currently sharing with her husband, she was startled to see a scary looking Inuyasha sitting on the porch with hands jammed firmly into his sleeves.

"What happened?"

His gaze did not waver from the high walls towering over the mostly empty settlement. His back was straight and ridged and there was a hard edge about him, yet he turned to greet her.

"Sango. How are y-"

"Never mind about that, what happened?"

Inuyasha smiled faintly before he answered.

"Sesshomaru came, saying his good-bye to Rin and that idiot still hasn't gotten it yet," he scoffed in clear disappointment and disapproval.

Carefully lowering herself to the smooth wood to sit next to the irritated half-blood, Sango took a moment to rub her rather large stomach.

"You didn't get it either until just recently, so you have no room to complain," she shot back.

"Yeah but this is different," he gruffly protested.

"You can't have both, Inuyasha," the slayer reminded him with a narrowed glare.

With a soft 'keh' the half-blood's face turned almost pouty as he adverted his eyes.

"That monk told you about that, huh?"

The ease of the moment quickly faded, as grim looks set themselves firmly onto both of their faces.

"Because of that you lost Kagome, and if you screw this up you'll be losing her again, this time forever."

"I know, Sango," he whispered heavily, "But if it's going to work out the way they say it will, I don't want to be there when it happens."

Sango's face contorted in pain for a split second before the lines smoothed. Reaching out with an open hand, she gently slapped his cheek.

"Liar," she accused.

His eyes lowered and closed as his head bowed, long silver hair shading his face.

"I know."

**A/N I have returned! I am victorious! And while I don't have a new computer, I was able to use another semi-working computer I had and after a couple weeks, I got that one to work properly! Yay for my computer smarts!**

**Anyways, since the _Computer Incident,_ I have decided to answer people's reviews by PM instead of the opening part of the chapter. If this is not to your liking, I do apologize. Also, I have learned my lesson and now back up everything via email draft.**

**Today is the 21st so like four more days until Christmas!**

…**OMG, there's only fours day until Christmas. HOLY CRAP, I'M NOT READY FOR CHRISTMAS!**

**Gah! Anyways, I have cookies to bake, pretzel rods to dip in chocolate, gingerbread lemon crème whoopie pies to make and things to randomly wrap in pretty paper so…**

**MERRY (almost) CHRISTMAS GUYS! Y'ALL ARE REALLY AWESOME! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!**

**Until next time!**

**OH! And one other thing, a bonus, if you will! Enjoy!**

"While some youkai consider human hearts to be delicacies and kill humans solely for that organ, this Sesshomaru dislikes to partake in such a practice."

Jolting up as if he was electrocuted, Tamotsu gasped, and quickly choked, in shock as his heart skipped several beats at the sight and sound of the inuyoukai who stood directly behind him. He was covered in head to toe, save for his luscious locks, in blood and other…darker bits…and was in the middle was calmly flicking his fingers in an effort to remove the chunks of flesh from the tips. Apparently dissatisfied at the stubbornness of a particular piece, a harsh green glow was used to efficiently clean his claws, much to the terror of Tamotsu.

"However, there is a certain process by which hearts may be removed and hardened to form what many youkai consider a dessert," Sesshomaru remarked indifferently.

Stepping alarmingly close to Tamotsu he held up a single clawed hand.

"Perhaps a visual demonstration?"

Shoving his hand down into the shocked human's chest and ignoring the cries of horror from the other two, Sesshomaru then yanked his arm back, bringing a glowing, pulsing, red hardened heart out of Tamotsu's chest. Holding up the organ, which resembled a pretty stone at the moment, for inspection, the inu nodded in apparent pleasure.

"This one was unsure if he would be able to do such a thing. I am very pleased to see that it is possible for youkai."

With that remark, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked away leaving three shell-shocked humans behind him.

"Do you think it'll be as easy to get my heart back as it was to get my book back?" Tamotsu hoarsely croaked.

**A/N *snicker* OUaT/Inuyasha cross-over. Happy Season 4 Hiatus!**


End file.
